Haunted Songs
by kag101
Summary: Kagome has just won a contest to meet a famouse singing group and spend a month with them! what she dosent know is that she is also put in the middle a huge curse! can she suvive? inukag and mirson and Aymkog
1. The plot

Haunted Songs!

A/N: ok ya'll tha

_Music...theirs so much of, in our own hearts, and in our own minds. People can use songs to under stand other peoples feeling...if they ever listened._

_---Ashley (me) _

_This song was always my favorite, so why couldn't I lock my soul within it? I had been betrayed, beaten, and torn. So long as the betrayer lives my soul cannot sleep! I am to forever haunt the living and warn them of the evil within their own hearts. But...what if I can't? What if another falls victim to his hatred and malaise? I must not fail! Even if that means that I must become evil myself! My only choice is to kill the ones who have met him so that they will not be betrayed as well. I will NOT have more souls run free and unchecked! I just hope that some good will come of this some day...this is my cures, dear diary, on the haunted song._

-

"Bye guys, I'll see ya'll tomorrow!"

"Bye Kikyo!" Her friends coursed.

The raven haired girl turned from her friend as she silently made her way home. She was wearing kaki pants and a spaghetti strip tank top. It was the middle of August and it still felt like summer! Kikyo dished out her CD player to pass the time. She always felt so eerie when she was alone at night. Listening to her new CD she thought of how she found it. She had just met this strange man on the subway named...Naraku? What kind of name is that anyways? When she got home her mom had told her to start cleaning the attic. She hated going up their! Her great grandma had been found for dead up their one month ago. As she was cleaning she found a interesting music box. It played no music but inside was a dusty old CD. She was about to listen to it when her friends called and asked to meet them at McDonalds. Not to be rude she agreed and decided to take the CD with her to listen on the way home. Now that she was listening to it, it was a beautifully sad song.

Kikyo could see her house up ahead but no lights were on. Wait...hadn't her mom been home when she left? Kikyo opened the front door to find it ajar a little.

"Hello? Mom? Are you here?" Kikyo called out only to be met with pitch blackness and an eerie silence. Must be asleep already. I have to be quiet.

Kikyo found her way to the stairs and started to climb it. When she reached the top a strong smell of rotten eggs hit her. Her stomach churned from the smell and she rushed in to the nearest room to escape the smell. She turned on the light and saw that she was in the bathroom. Good she thought I needed a bath. Kikyo started the water and was about to get undressed when she saw something that made her stomach drop cold. Their in the mirror she saw a hand sticking out of the closet. Kikyo went to open it and found her mother. Her face was pale and her eyes unseeing, her mouth was hanging open as if to scream but it never came out. A knife was stuck threw her chest and her own blood still seeping threw her night shirt. Around her neck were hand marks and cuts. Kikyo stumbled back and fell on the cold floor staring at the terrible sight. Finally she tore her eyes away from the image of her mother. Overcome with fear Kikyo shot up and ran out of the bathroom. Looking to her left she froze. There she was, a young girl dressed in white standing at the end of the hallway her back facing Kikyo. Her black hair tumbling down her back as she softly glowed a white light.

"Hay you! What are you doing here? D-did y-you kill my m-mother?" fear etched into her voice. The girl upon hearing this slowly turned around. As she turned she slowly aged into a beautiful women. But the thing that scared Kikyo the most was her face. The women stared at Kikyo with no eyes, just black nothings of eye sockets. Her face had been marred and was bloody, her lips held a mocking cold smile with the cold blue lips that would freeze your vary soul. And that's exactly what it did. Kikyo couldn't move! Her hearty raced as she tried to run. The lady slowly glided over to Kikyo nearly an inch from her face.

"Yes, Kikyo, I am the one who killed your mother." She said in a clod heartless voice "And now I will kill you." And before Kikyo knew what hit her, a sharp object was jabbed into her gut. Blood spilled from her mouth, she staggered back clutching her wounded and bolted from the house as fast as she could. Kikyo pulled out the knife and let it drop to the ground. She then proceeds to the hospital which was only a block away. As she passed a dark ally a rotting hand shots out and grabs her by the arm and drags her into the darkness. A blood curling scream eradicated the still night as the last thought that went threw Kikyo's head were 'its not over yet...' And in the morning when the police found her body for dead.

-


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Here we go!

A/N: OK!!!! The real Chapter 2!!!! Im just getting use to this so bare with me please -. And just so you wont get confused, 1) demons and humans live together. 2) Most demons only live in Japan and humans mostly live in America. 3) Everyone has some kind of magic power (you will understand later) and that's it for now! So on with the chapter!!!

-

A raven hair girl stepped out of a house or more like a shrine. She was wearing blue jeans and a black shirt that read 'Does the word "Duh" mean anything to you?' as well as converse shoes. Her hair was tied up into a high pony-tail and hanging off her shoulder was her book bag. She yelled her goodbyes to her family and set off for school. She was half way to school when...

"KAGOME!!!!!!!!" a little boy with red hair tackled Kagome to the ground.

"Ow...Hay Shippo!" Shippo grinned at her. He's brilliant green eyes and red hair were really all she could see at the moment. His red hair was tied in a typical samurai fashion pony-tail. He was wearing his usual clothes, a samurai type outfit with leaves printed on them and a fuzzy vest on the out side, he was also wearing puffy blue pants with his tail sticking out. Yes a tail, you see Shippo is a demon. No...more like a kitsune. His mother and father were killed over in Japan so he was shipped here so that he won't get killed.

"So...Kagome were are you going?" Shippo asked.

"School."

"Why?"

"Because I have to."

"Why?"

"Because I'm forced to."

"Why?" Kagome rolled her eyes. He always does this when he wants to go to school with her. Kagome sighed "Hop on, just don't ask anymore questions, ok?"

"Yep Yep!!!"

"Just don't make any sound or you'll be found understand?" She felt Shippo nodded his head as he climbed in. As she reached the school grounds she could see her best friend Sango waiting for her. Songo's long black hair was tied into a small hair tie and was falling out as usual. She was wearing blue jeans and a purple tee-shirt that says 'Can't touch this!' as well as converses. Unlike Kagome Sango was wearing purple eye shadow and lip gloss the only thing she would wear (Kagome's not wearing any make up).

"Hay Keg, why is you bag so full? You didn't have a lot of homework yesterday." Sango asked.

"Hay, well I picked up a stray kitsune."

"Oh...Hay do you have band today?" Sango asked.

"No! Thank God it's over! So you want to come over?"

"Ya! Your house is soooooo creepy! We can get that uh-oh feeling and get all hyper and stuff!"

"Sango you are so weird. Come we're going to be late to class." Kagome and Sango laughed and parted to their class.

Kagome's first class was band...joy. Don't get her wrong she loved band but after doing marching band she just wanted to kill something. She loved playing the saxophone, it was her favorite instrument and she meets a lot of her friends playing in the band too. She would never go anywhere without her sax! Sango is in chorus. She can sing, but not as well as Sango. Sango has been trained and she hasn't. Oh well. By the sound of it Shippo fell asleep in the bag, good thing too, he won't be waking up till after school. Kagome set down her bag and started to put her sax together. She's always the first one here. As she was sucking on her reed her friends came in gossiping as usual. A girl with long black hair was Crystal a clarinet player, she was talking to a girl with blond hair in a pony tail, Amy a trumpet player, and one with brown hair, a fellow sax person I might add, named Tiffany. All three were looking excited about something.

"Hay guys, wazup?" Kagome asked as she walked over. Curiosity took over as usual.

"Hay Kag! Guess what?! Today after school their airing a contest, the lucky winner gets to stay at a haunted mansion for Halloween this year, and get this with the world's most popular pop star group, Domestic!!!!" Crystal sqwiles out while bouncing up and down. Amy and Tiffany just grinned at this.

"You serious?! That's awesome!" Kagome sqwiled out with excitement. Domestic was her favorite band as well as everyone else in the world! "I can't wait! What time?"

"It starts at 5 after school today." Tiffany answered.

"Class is starting, girls." Mr. Harrison the band teacher yelled out and the four of them scurried to their seats.

-

"Alright class, that's enough for today. Remember be back here at 5:30 for the football game, were wearing black! Bye!!" everyone backed up their instruments and left as the bell rang. Kagome's next class was art. Her and Sango both have the same class, although Kagome is better at drawing movement, they both are really good it. Kagome entered the class to find Sango already waiting at their usual table.

"Sango! Guess what? Domestic is holding a contest to spend a week with them in a Haunted mansion on Halloween!!!" Sango shot out of her seat. "Shut up! No way! Oh my...Eeeeek!!!!" Sango started to dance while singing one of their songs. Then stopped and looked at Kagome. "Wait, how are we going to get their anyways? It's not for free."

"Well, their holding a contest over the radio today after school." Sango's eyes lit up at this. "To cool."

"Alrighty class, take your seats class has begun. Now today we are doing movement."

A/N: Ok this chapter basically went over a few basic things. Don't worry it will get better soon I **so** promise! Well keep reviewing and tell me if I should include Koga or not. Later ya'll!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3/ The contest!

A/N: Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha (sigh) shoot. But anyhow remember what I said about the powers thing? If you do extra brownie points! This chapter will explain what I meant.

Kagome checked in her bag to see if Shippo was still asleep. It seemed like it, either that or he's dead. But most likely the later one. Art had gone well. As usual it was super boring. Oh well, next up self-defense class! Kagome's second favorite class. Sango only goes because of the rock wall they have otherwise Sango was 'physically challenged' as she puts it. Kagome changed into a black tee and black workout pants and made sure her hair was still up.

"Kagome over here!" a few of her friends waved over to her. They were all sitting in a circle talking about whatever. Jake was an old time friend of hers, his hair was always a messy brown and today looked no different. Matt was in band with her since her freshman year. He had black unruly hair just like Jake's. Felicia was the best sax player yet. She had medium red hair, green eyes, and glasses. She often reminded her of Shippo at times. The other one was Charlene; Kagome had known her since the 7th grade. She had recently cut her blonde hair shorter and got new glasses.

As Kagome got there, there teacher Master Kim came in. "Alright class, today we will be perfecting your energy blasts. Grab your weapons and meet me outside." Kagome ran over to the weapon supply stack, grabbed her bow and arrows and walked over to were Charlene, Jake, Matt, and Felicia was waiting. Charlene had her twin blades, Jake his gun, Matt his numb chucks, and Felicia with her staff. Once the class assembled outside Master Kim gave the instructions.

"Ok, I've set up an optical course for you to practice on, group into groups of 5 and start on different courses, I'll meet you at the end." And then he disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

Kagome paired up with Charlene, Jake, Matt, and Felicia. The 5 of them started down one of the many paths that actually safe.

"So...what's been going on with everyone lately?" Jake asked.

"Nothin' much really. Been doing ok in math." Charlene answered.

"Ya, I've got a problem with a question in science." Felicia said.

"Felicia, you're in advanced chemistry, of course it's hard." Matt said. Kagome hadn't said anything in the time they had started and it was worrying Matt a little. Usually she would have been talking like the rest. I wonder... Matt reached forward and tapped Kagome on the shoulder. Kagome jumped and spun around to see who it was. Seeing that it was Matt she relaxed a little.

"Kagome what's up? You look tense, not to mention you haven't said a word yet." Kagome stared at him for a minute the looked behind her.

"I just got this feeling that were being watched and its really creeping me out."

"But don't you think that's its Master Kim?" Matt asked.

"...No, it's not." At saying this Kagome strung a bow and continues forward. Matt stared at her and got his weapon ready just in case Kagome was right.

"Hey Matt, why are you numb chucks out?" Jake asked.

"Kagome thinks were being watched and is worried." Matt told then started to catch up with Kagome. Jake looked at the others and shrugged, then took out his gun followed, by everyone else.

Kagome scanned the tree line and tops, looking for any movement. As she passed a clearing something shot out, touched to ground and flew back into the trees. To Kagome it just looked like a blur, but that blur was all she needed.

"Guys, we've got company!" Kagome yelled out. Everyone stopped moving and listened closely to the area. Everyone was prepared to fire if needed. Nothing happened.

"I think you're seeing things Kagome." Felicia said. Kagome glared at her for a moment then stepped into the clearing. Kagome looked around the clearing then saw something that made her freeze. A girl, that looked a lot like her, without a jaw hanging by a rope around her neck. Her blood shot eyes stared at her with her tongue hanging out of her jawless mouth. Her body was torn and broken hanging limply with only one problem, her arm was parallel with the ground and was pointing strait at Kagome. Kagome tore her eyes away from the image, to with disgust. Suddenly she felt something wrap around her leg. Kagome looked down and saw, what looked like a pink snake, sneaking around her ankle. Before she could react it gave a sharp tug that sent Kagome to the ground.

"**_You! You areee the one I'm looking forrr! Give meee you powerrrr!" _**The girl screeched out. Kagome noticed that the pink snake was actually the girls tongue! She was drawing Kagome closer and closer.

"N...no! Leave me ALONE!!!" Kagome shouted. All of a sudden everything turned a brilliant green and then white. Kagome could see that her powers had reacted to her cries and had saved her again. Threw the light Kagome saw only a skeleton hanging by the rope from the tree.

"Kagome!" Kagome turned to see her friends run towards her. Charlene made it first and knelt down to see if she was alright. "Kagome what happened? We thought that you were behind us the whole way until we hear your shouts." Matt asked.

Kagome looked back at the tree to see nothing, not even a rope, was there were once the girl was. Kagome stuttered to answer "Uh...well th-there was thi-this gi-girl and...and see she was d-dead...at-at first...-"All of her friends just stared at her then at the tree.

"Kagome there's nothing there. I think that you just imagined it." Felicia answered.

"No! I couldn't have! It grabbed me and was about to kill me!"

"Well what ever it was its over now, we have to press on and finish the course." Jake said. Everyone else agreed. Kagome just nodded and got up.

-

"Matt, look out!" Kagome shouted. A target shot out from a bush from behind Matt. Matt turned around just in time to strike. His numb chucks glowed a bright blue then sliced strait threw the target. Matt jumped back and waited till it exploded then moved on to help the rest in anyway.

Charlene had her own problems. A heat seeking target was following her. Charlene made a bee line strait for a tree, bounded up, did a flip, as her twin blades glowed red, sliced the target into three pieces, landed on her feet and ran off.

Felicia was different. Her targets looked life size and some times bigger. As they advanced Felicia stuck her stick into the ground, kicked off of the ground, and while glowing a yellow color, struck down all the targets with one kick. Jumping up into the air, with a push of her staff, she grinned as they all exploded and turned into vapor.

Jake had it a little easier. His targets were also moving, but unlike Felicia, his was one huge one that looked like a giant gorilla. As that gorilla looking target tried to squash him, Jake shot out of his reach, turned and rapid fired his gun at it. As the bullets were shot out they turned into white bullets and stuck the target in many different places. Jake stood up and watched as the gorilla burned into ashes, grinning.

Kagome observed her friends in action in a tree and thought about what she saw earlier that day. What was that? And why did it want her? Not to mention why it looked like her. Before Kagome could wonder anymore about it she heard that sound of the flying targets coming at her. Kagome jumped up to another branch just before its razor like wings sliced the air were she just was. Kagome strung an arrow and aimed it at that first one coming. The arrow glowed green and pink before being shot at the bird like target. Kagome watched as it disintegrated into nothing. Kagome was about to leap down when two more targets shot past her cutting the branch were she stood. Kagome fell to the ground along with the branch. When she hit the ground Kagome heard a cracking noise from her hand. She looked down and saw that her bow had snapped during the fall.

"Great...now I have to buy a new one." Kagome muttered. Before Kagome could say anymore she noticed the targets diving for another attack. Kagome stood up and stretched out her hands and watched them glow the same green and pink as before. Suddenly the energy formed a ball of energy and shot out at the two remaining birds and destroyed them.

"Great job guys! Were all done here! The end is right over their! Let's go!" Felicia yelled out.

-

"So ya'll won?!" Sango asked.

"Yep! And we got extra credit for it too!" Kagome said. Kagome and Sango were heading for Kagome's home to work on her home work so on and so forth. While on the way to the house, they past a dark ally. Kagome stopped as a shiver went threw her spine. As she glanced over into the ally she saw a person rising from the shadows. She was walking towards her in what looked like a torn dress. Kagome could see that Sango had also seen this and was going pale in the face. Looking back Kagome saw that it had stopped and was looking at her hands and brought them to her face. Pulling them down Kagome saw that her eyes were open and that they were nothing but the whites of her eyes.

Suddenly everything grew darker. Kagome grabbed Sango's hand to make sure that she was still with her. As she looked back into the ally the girl was gone. Sighing Kagome dragged Sango with her past the ally when Sango's hand was yanked from hers. Turning she saw Sango standing their shivering with her hands over her eyes.

"Sango what's wrong?" Kagome asked. Sango pulled down her hand and Sango's image vanished into the girl in the white dress. Kagome screamed and shot out an energy blast strait at her. Then the image vanished leaving Kagome alone in the middle of the street. Kagome frantically looked for Sango in the ally.

"Kagome where are you?!" Kagome heard Sango's voice around the corner. Sprinting Kagome caught up with Sango and gave a huge sigh of relief and crashed on the pavement.

"Kagome! Man you looked like you saw a ghost!" Sango commented while helping her up.

"Sango, you have no idea." Kagome said to herself.

-

"**Come...and...find...meeee...." **The last note was sung out and the announcer came on telling the name and the singer of the song.

"_Alright! Now's the time everyone is waiting for! The contest to decide who the lucky few to win a chance to spent Halloween with Domestic! Ok! Call and see if you're lucky number 15 at 770-756-9988. Good luck!" _Suddenly a Domestics song came on as callers called in.

"Sango! Dial, DIAL!" Kagome shouted hastily while jumping up and down on the bed. Sango was dialing as fast as she could and told Kagome to chill out.

"Kagome, it's ringing! It's ringing!!" Sango shouted.

"_Hello caller number 15! You're our winner what's your name?" _Sango was speechless. They had won! They had WON! "_Hello? Miss? Are you there?"_ Sango screamed at the top of her voice and started to jump up and down saying yes over and over again. Kagome laughed at her reaction and grabbed to phone.

"Hi! My names Kagome."

"_Well Kagome, are you ready to go to Japan?" _

"Totally!"

"_Alright then! You and one of your friends will take a plane that leaves tomorrow at noon. We'll meet you there to make sure you get on ok. You, then, will meet up with their manager ToTo-Si and he will introduce the group to you. Then you will spend Halloween and a few more weeks in a mansion owned by Naraku. How does that sound?"_

"Awesome! Can't wait! Do we need any money?

"_Nope, none. All finances will be taken care of, so don't worry. See you and your friend tomorrow at the airport."_

"Ok, Bye! Sango, lets pack!"

A/N: Whew! All done with that chapter! Ok, I think that they will meet in the next chapter. But you never know. I might just be all evil and stuff and not let them meet yet. Mwahahahahaha! ...Ya. Anyway. On to the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 /The meeting

A/N: Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha. But if I did… (Daydreams about killing Kikyo and Naraku in a lot of horrible ways then grins) Mwahahahahahahaha! Any ways on with the chapter!

"So Kagome, What are you bringing?" Sango asked. It was Saturday and they were packing the last of their things.

"Well, so far I've got clothes, my drawing book, a few mangas, my toothbrush, hair brush, shampoo, stomach pills, Ya know just in case I have a stomach ach, and that about it. You?"

"Same, except I have head ach pills. Did you pack you Happy Bunny shirt?"

"Nope I'm wearing it, with some cargo pants."

"Same. What about…you're sax?"

"Of course! I would never leave it behind! What about your guitar?"

"Never! Are you bringing your weapon?"

"Yep! And you should too. You never know when you might need it."

"So true. Alright so I think I have everything. You?" ****

"Hmmm…" Kagome did a mental check of every thing she had. Clothes, bathroom things, drawing book, mangas, bow and arrows, and sax so what was she missing? …Oh! Her diary! Kagome ran over to her dresser and fished out her diary. She had to keep it hidden or else her brother would tell everything in it to the world. No way was she leaving it here! Kagome then grabbed some pencils and pins, stuffed them into her bag then zipped it up. Grabbing the phone back from its resting place Kagome made sure Sango was still awake.

"Yep! Got everything! See you at the air port?"

"You know it!" Kagome then clicked off the phone and went to torture Sota since she wouldn't be able to for a month.

-

"…Now remember Kagome, if you don't change your underwear everyday-"

"MOM! That's really disgusting!" Kagome's mom was currently taking Kagome to the air port to meet up with Sango and the radio people. "Well mom, were here!" As they drove into the parking lot and paid the fine, Kagome's mom parked and escorted Kagome with her bags to where Sango was currently bouncing up and down with excitement. Her bags were mounded into a huge pile next to her. Now that Kagome looked at it, it seemed that Sango had packed even more than what she said she did on the phone.

"Uh…Sango? It looks like you packed more, why?" Kagome asked counting all the bags up.

"Well you see when we got off the phone I looked over at my stuff and realized, what if I happen to fall in love with some one over there? So I took the liberty to pack make-up and dresses and stuff just in case." Sango said in one breath. It seems that Sango had gotten hyper all of a sudden.

"Well look what we have here." Kagome and Sango, who had momentarily stopped bouncing, looked over at the new arrival.

"You two must be the contest winners, right?" The strange man said. He was kind a fat in a way, and had brown hair with some gray strands poking out. He also had a mustache and looked like he was losing hair fast. He wore a business suit and carried a briefcase with his. The girls looked at each other and nodded.

"Im Kagome and this is Sango." Kagome introduced.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Bill. I own the radio show. Now if you kindly follow me we will get your tickets and then I'll escort you to the plane. But that's all, I've got a business meeting I must attend to right away." With that he walked off and into the air port to gather their tickets. Sango and Kagome looked at each other and shrugged. Picking up their bags Kagome hugged her mom good bye and ran off to catch up with Sango.

While entering the air port they were in awe at how huge the place seemed. Neither Sango nor Kagome had been to an air port, since there was no need anyways. Catching up with Bill they set their bags down on the conveyer belt and ran to were Bill was waiting with her tickets.

"Now, here are your tickets. Your plan leaves on gate 2, at 1:15. You are riding first class, and will be watched over by a stewardess to make sure that everything was ok. Alright then, you can do whatever you please but I must head off to my meeting, so good bye and good luck!" Handing over the plane tickets, Bill then bowed and walked off to where the limo was waiting.

"Well, that was… interesting. Wanna go get something to eat in starved!" Sango asked. Twirling around and eyed a MacDonald and went to order something to eat. Kagome just shook her head.

Sango ordered a Big Mac and a big slushy. Kagome ordered some fries and a coke since she wasn't that hungry.

"So Kagome, are you excited about meeting them?" Sango asked. Kagome looked over at Sango. Still sipping her drink she shrugged.

"I don't know Sango, I mean I never even seen what they looked. I just like their music." Sango gaped at her.

"You have never seen them? Oh, my gosh! Ok look," Sango pulled out a magazine with three boys on the front. One had short black messy hair tied into a little pony tail. He wore a purple muscle shirt that went well with his purple eyes, and black pants. He was grinning from ear to ear. Another one had his black hair tied into a big pony tail at the top of his head, with what looked like a brown headband wrapped around his head with elf ears on the side. He had on a dark blue muscle shirt that goes great with his stunning blue eyes, and he was wearing just a grin, along with cargo pants. The last one stood in between the two. He looked totally different then the others. Instead of black hair this one had snowy white hair. He had little dog ears on top of his head and golden eyes. He wore a red muscle shirt and blue jeans. To Kagome that one looked really cute if only his sneer would go away.

Sango looked at Kagome waiting for an answer. "Well?" Kagome looked up and shrugged again.

"Well what?"

"Well what do you think?"

"Who are they?"

"Domestic!"

"Well. Duh!"

"Ok, Ok. The one in the purple is Miroku, The one in the blue is Koga, and the one in the red is Inuyasha! I think Miroku looks the cutest. What do you think?" Sango passed her the magazine to look over it. Kagome shrugged again.

"I guess if I had to choose it would be the one in the middle…Inuyasha isn't it?"

"Interesting, he's the leader and the founder. You know he was born in an abandon field instead of a hospital because he is a half-breed!"

"You mean he's a half demon!"

"Yep! And you know that-"

"Kagome!!!!!!!!!!" A big ball of orange fluff shot out of no were grabbing onto Kagome. Kagome looked down to find that it was Shippo. Shippo looked up at Kagome with starry eyes.

"I was so worried that you might leave me forever!" Shippo wined. Kagome sighed and tried to stop Shippo from crying.

"Im sorry Shippo, were not leaving forever. I promise." Shippo looked up at Kagome and gave her his best puppy dog pout he could muster.

"Kagome can I pretty please, with sugar on the top and ice-cream in the middle with a cherry, go with you, PLEEEEEEEEESE?" Shippo asked. Kagome looked at Sango as if asking for her help. Sango shrugged.

"Doesn't madder, really. We could always sneak him in." Sango commented. Kagome thought it over.

"Ok…but how?" Kagome asked. Sango shrugged and started to think while slurping her slushy.

"What if Shippo transformed into a purse or a key chain and we could carry him on like that?" Kagome asked. Sango thought it over and nodded her approval.

"What do you think Shippo? Can you do it?" Sango asked. Shippo nodded vigorously to get the point across that he did. He pulled out a little green leaf and placed it on his head. A bright orange light shown and he transformed into a fox stuff animal.

"Ta-Da!" He said. Grabbing him and cleaning up their mess, Sango and Kagome made their ways to the airport gate. Handing over their plane tickets they then boarded the plane. Grabbing their seats and making sure that Shippo was ok they relaxed and enjoyed the ride.

-

"WAKE UP!!!! Gods you lazier than anyone I know Inuyasha. Get up and get ready we have to meet the contest winners at the air port!" With a loud Bang he knew that whoever woke him up had left. Inuyasha rolled out of bed. His hair was a total mess this morning. He re-fixed his red shirt that had been rapped around him during the night. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes he got up and went into the shower.

-

"HURRY UP INUYASHA!!!" ToTo-si bellowed. Inuyasha finally came down the stairs. His hair was wet and he had on blue jeans and a plain black shirt. Yawning he bonked ToTo-si in the head.

"What was that for you ungrateful child!" ToTo-si said while nursing his wound. Inuyasha glared at his and without a word grabbed Miroku, who was drooling while standing up asleep, and Koga, who was staring off into space, and dragged them into the limo and waited.

"Gah! Why do I even bother with you three! You can't even wake up with out causing a seen!" ToTo-si got into the front of the limo and, still 'scolding' them drove to the airport.

-

"Sango, you can let go of my arm now." Sango gave a weak apology and let go of her arm. At first the plane ride was easy and kind of fun, then they hit a storm and a thunder bolt stalled the engine. They then plummeted to the earth only to have the engine revive and got of the rest of the way to the air port.

"Ok, I will NEVER ride a plane EVER AGAIN!!!" Sango commented. Kagome chuckled while trying to revive her arm.

"Ya well I'm never riding in a plane with you NEXT to me."

"Ha ha, vary funny. Can you believe were here! AND that were going to meet Domestic!" Sango and Kagome screamed softly at the thought of meeting them. Kagome sighed, "So… were are they?"

Sango looked around for anyone with a cake, a neon sign, or anything. Then way in the back Kagome saw it. Nudging Sango she pointed to a little man in the back of the room jumping up and down with a sign reading their names. Fighting their way threw the crowd the say that he was indeed a little man, shorted than Kagome, and had a face that reminded some one of a flea. A really fat flea that had sucked to much blood… wait…

"Good afternoon! I am Myoga the Flea. And wel-"

"Hold it! If you're a flea why aren't you tiny like a normal flea?" Kagome asked. Sango was just amazed that it talked!

"Yes, well I had to suck some blood to gain a form that you two will be able to see-" Kagome and Sango shot back away from him.

"You aren't sucking OUR blood!" they both yelled.

"And didn't we tell that we would eventually get their Myoga?" Turning around they saw golden eyes stare down at them and a smirk on his face. He then strolled over to the flea glaring don at him.

"Ah! Master Inuyasha! You came at last! I was just tell-"

"Save it Myoga and lets go, I'm hungry and I haven't had breakfast yet."

"But its like three in the afternoon." Kagome replied.

"And your point is little girl." Inuyasha looked over at Kagome and saw the she was carrying a stuff fox. Great… He thought, I'm baby sitting…

Kagome glared at him, and freeing one arm, punched him in the stomach. Looking away from him she said in a clod voice. "I am NOT a 'little girl'"

Wincing a little Inuyasha turned her around and pointed to the stuff animal. "So then what's this?!"

"THIS is not a stuff animal!" Dropping the fox it transformed into Shippo again pouting for being called a stuff animal. "It's Shippo! My-"

"Son." Everyone looked down at Shippo a confused expression on everyone's face. Sighing Shippo explained. "I'm her adoptive son. Once she took me from the orphanage I became her son!" Looking over at Kagome he added, "If that's ok…" Smiling Kagome picked up Shippo and hugged him.

"Of course it's ok." Making a fake gagging sound, Inuyasha received glares from everyone.

"That was a little too mushy if you ask me."

"Well we didn't ask you, you dolt." Kagome commented.

"What did you call me?!"

"A dolt. Or do you want me to spell it out for you?"

"Why you…"

"Break it up you two!" Sango had stepped in at that moment fearing a fight might break out and send them home. Glaring at each other for all their worth they stepped even farther away from each other that before. Shaking her head Sango introduced herself and Kagome.

"Hi! I'm Sango and you have obviously meet Kagome." Smiling Sango extended her hand for him to shake. Still glaring at Kagome, Inuyasha didn't even notice the hand. Sango realizing this, was about to withdraw her hand when someone grabbed it instead. Looking up at the hand she realized that it was Miroku. He had that smile on his face just like in the picture.

"Why hello dear Lady Sango. It is such an honor to meet you." Sango blushed at his word but was soon replaced by a twitching eye and a scowl. Sango had felt pressure on her rear end and soon saw what it was attached to. Grabbing one of her bag she swung it around to come in contact with his head, rendering him unconscious. Huffing she walked over and away from the pervert to were Kagome and Inuyasha was STILL glaring at each other.

"Sigh… what are we going to do with you Miroku." Sango turned around and saw that Koga had appeared and was lifting up the unconscious Miroku. Sango nudged Kagome and pointed. Breaking eye contact with him Kagome looked at what Sango was looking at. Koga had bent over and a tail was sticking out. Kagome looked over at Sango and raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?" Sango rolled her eyes.

"Hello… did you not see what he did to me? And that Koga was helping that pervert up?!"

"Um…he what?" Giving up Sango went to see if their bags had come in. Kagome went over to Koga and Miroku smiling and introduced herself.

"Hi! I'm Kagome pleased to meet you."

"Hi! Names Koga. This is Miroku and that…" Koga motioned over to Inuyasha, "is Inuyasha." Kagome glared at Inuyasha, who glared right back, before turning back to the two.

"So… are ya'll ready to go to the Haunted mansion?!" Kagome asked, giggling. Koga smiled, "Sure am!" Miroku, who had regained conciseness, replied, "Most definitely my dear lady." Kagome looked over at Inuyasha, "Feh!" He then proceeded to the waiting limo.

"Well, aren't we going to get along great." Kagome said sarcastically. Picking up Shippo, she grabbed her luggage and followed Inuyasha outside. Everyone else shrugged then followed leaving a confused little flea demon behind.

A/N: Well their you go. Hee hee. I kinda got grounded so I had to type this as fast as I could. But I'm off my groundings thankfully and finally got it in. Aren't ya'll so lucky. Ja!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5/ Here we go

A/N: Hay ya'll! Thanks for all of the review! It really helps to know that someone's reading my story. Thank you: animefreak321654, Maia-Higurashi, Ave-chan, and Moon-dj-rama! You guys are great!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha! sob Darn reality.

-

"Give it back you jerk!!!!"

"No way! I want to see what you wrote about me!" Inuyasha shot around the mansion to the back door of his house and waited for Kagome to get close. When he saw her round the bend he slammed the door in her face and locked it. Kagome ran to the door and started to pound on it.

"Inuyasha! Open this door!" Kagome looked threw the window to see Inuyasha flipping threw her diary! Growling Kagome ran to the front and ran inside but stopped just short of were Inuyasha was sitting. Kagome peeked at were he was sitting Indian style on the floor, back facing her. Kagome saw his ears twitch this way and that. Cuuuuuute! Wait! NO! Get a grip Kagome! He's got your diary!

Huffing Kagome shot out around the corner and was about to tackle him when he turned around and caught her.

"Ha! You think that you can sneak up on me? I'm a demon girly. I knew you were here." Kagome was still trying to reach her diary that Inuyasha was keeping away from her.

"Grrrr… just give it back and go pack!" Kagome shouted. Thinking it over Inuyasha shook his head and stood up, still carrying Kagome at his side. Kagome struggled to get free of his grip and did a trick that her friends always did to her. She brought up her knee and struck it just behind his causing his knee to collapse, giving Kagome time to grab her fallen diary and ran to the nearest room. Seeing that it was a closet, Kagome suck to the floor and open up her diary to write.

"Dear Diary,

Well as you know we won the contest to stay with 'Domestic'. But now I'm starting to regret it. Koga and Miroku are ok (Miroku is still questionable though with the whole groping thing…). But it's really Inuyasha that I'm regretting coming here. It all happened after we got into the limo (which by the way is SO cool!) It was an ok ride until Myoga said…

Flash Back--------

"Ok everyone. Know I know that you all want to go to the mansion A.S.A.P but unfortunately he is not ready for us. Now I want you to all fill out a sheet with your ideas about how you want your room to be-"

"You mean that he is going to design a room specifically for us?" Sango exclaimed. She was handed the forms to pass out. Taking one she gave it to Miroku, who was staring at her… no more like staring at something discretely and gross, who passed it to Koga, who was staring off into space, who passed it to Inuyasha, who was having a glaring contest with Kagome, who passed it to Kagome who passed it to Shippo, who was eating some candy, who passed it back to Myoga (Confused?).

"Apparently so um…"

"Sango."

"Oh yes that's right and your," Pointing to Kagome, "are Kagome. Ok I got. But yes, Naraku is a very rich man and would probable do that. But unfortunately we will have to pair up-"Inuyasha and Kagome looked at Myoga at the same time.

"What do you mean 'pair up'?" They said together.

"Don't worry it's not like sharing a bed kinda thing, but Naraku just doesn't have enough rooms for each person to have their own bathroom. Basically two people will be sharing one bathroom."

"I'm with Sango!" Kagome said.

"I'm sorry my dear, but we already have the pair ups. They are Miroku and Sango, and Inuyasha and Kagome. Koga will have his own bathroom." Myoga looked up to see three shocked faces, one happy face, and one shrug. "But don't worry. You don't have to share with anyone till next week."

"What do you mean next week? I thought we were going their now."

"We are going to the mansion on Halloween, Kagome." Sango pointed out. Kagome blushed at her stupid mistake.

"So then were are we staying till then?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha looked over at her and glared. "At our house dodo."

"Oh what fun… I'm staying at the grand pompousness house." Kagome added slumping in her seat.

"And I have to baby sit a little girl…" Inuyasha grumbled loud enough for only Kagome to hear. Kagome then proceeded to smack him on the head and return to face the window.

After a while of intense silence they soon saw the house, or more like mansion, of Domestic. Huffing a sigh Kagome dug threw her book bag that she was carrying and dished out her diary. Finding a pen she started to write only to have it snatched from her by Inuyasha.

"Grrrr, give it back!"

"No way! I want to see what you wrote about us!" Just then the limo stopped and Inuyasha shot out quickly followed be Kagome who was following him around the mansion.

Flash back done------

…So then I tackled him and got the diary back, ran into the nearest room were I am writing now. My legs hurt so badly now, I'm not a good runner and never will be! Just you wait…I'll get Inuyasha back snicker.

---Kagome

Kagome closed up her diary and placed it on the top shelf in the closet were Inuyasha would never find. At least she hoped not. Once that was done Kagome opened the closet door and looked around. Seeing no one Kagome then proceed to find Sango.

Sango had her own problems to worry about. After Kagome left to go kill Inuyasha the rest were shipped off into the living room were they are now. Now normally that wouldn't be a problem if only a certain pervert would leave her rear alone! For what seemed like the tenth time, Miroku could be found unconscious on the floor. Sighing Sango looked over at Shippo, he was chewing on a piece of gum and had his crayons out drawing. To her it looked like at cartoon version of Inuyasha being killed by a…cat? No, it's Kagome just in a cat suit. Looks cute and probably accurate. Sango looked around to survey the area. The room was really big and cozy. Their was a huge bookshelf in the far corner, a big fireplace next to it, a nice red couch right in front of it. Probable the only thing classy in here. After that it only got more modern and more like a teenager was living here instead of a snobby rich person. On the other side of the fireplace sat a wide plasma screen TV. Around the room were speakers to add to the surround sound affect. In the corner sat a 'Dance Dance Revolution' game. That would be fun to play! I've always wanted one. Continuing around the room, Sango saw that they also had one of the newer computer that was out and about a thousand games next to it. Moving on she saw a stereo and a scratch disc. Fun, fun… so what are the other rooms for? And everything was placed an a royal red carpet.

Koga was currently watching the news on the couch next to hers. Miroku was awake and watching it too. Heck, even Shippo was watching! What's so good that everyone was watching?

Sango look over at the screen her mouth fell open. The main story on was shocking and it made her a little scared. The news reporter was station away from a deserted house. Yellow tape surrounded the house so the no one was allowed to enter. A few men, made C.S.I. agents were going in and out of the house carrying samples of who knows what.

Reporter: "We are stationed here in front of the house belonging to a young girl and her mother. Her mother had been found inside murdered in the bathroom closet, her daughter was found not to far in an ally also murdered. We have reports that the daughter, Kikyo, had been out with her friends when she left to go home to, apparently, finding her mother for dead…"

At that time Inuyasha had walked in standing at the door way looking around at the pale faces.

"Oi! What's going on? Why is-"Everybody shushed him then returned back to the news. Inuyasha sat down next to Miroku and watched what was happening on the screen. A picture popped up receiving gasps of surprised at the young girl. It was a picture of Kikyo the way they found her. Her body was twisted in a direction that it shouldn't be twisted, her jaw was missing, leaving her tongue to hang out, and her eyes open wide in fear. Her arm was pointing at the screen and what looked like straight out of the door way were Kagome had currently coming threw. Looking at the screen Kagome stared at the dead girl realizing what she was seeing dropped to her knees. That's just not right! She…she's the girl I keep seeing!

Kagome bolted from her position on the floor and ran over to were Sango was still gaping at the screen.

"Sango! What's her name?" Sango looked at her with wide eyes.

"Kikyo." Suddenly the room got cold. Kagome looked at the screen and saw the hand twitch a little.

"Everybody! Out of the room NOW!" Everyone stared at her like she was insane. "What are ya'll stupid? GET OUT NOW!!!"

"Why?" But Kagome didn't answerer. Turning everyone saw what made Kagome stop speaking. Kikyo once a picture on the screen was now a moving picture on the screen! Kikyo's face had gotten so close to the screen that you could see all the cut and bruises she had received. Her eyes were cold and deadly and her tongue lolled out as she tried to make a sound. Then all went static. No one dared to move.

"What just happened?" Inuyasha had regained his composure first and turned to look at Kagome. Sango had turned away from the screen as well and was shivering with fear at the site she witness. Miroku and Koga were staring at the ground face white with terror, and Shippo had long since bolted from the room to find somewhere that looked happy. Kagome was still staring at the screen blankly.

"Hello? What happened Ka-"

"I don't know Inuyasha. I don't know…" Kagome started to shake. Sango went over and hugged her trying to make her feel better. "All I know is that…she is following me."

Kagome got up and walked over to the fireplace thinking. Everyone was staring at one thing or another.

"Alright ya'll! Here we are!" Everyone jumped at the new sound from the once quiet room. Myoga and Toto-si walked in looking happy. "I got all the room arrangements sorted out. The boys will have their own room and next to Inuyasha will be Kagome's room, then Sango will have the next. Hay, why are ya'll so pale?"

"It's nothing." Miroku said. Koga nodded and Inuyasha did a 'Feh'.

"So! Lets get this party started!" Kagome said and bounced on the balls of her feet. Everyone looked at her and seeing her smile all smiled too, all except Inuyasha who was thinking about what just happened. I'm going to get some answerers from her if it's the last thing I do.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6/ The last thing I do.

A/N: Ok ya'll chapter 6! It takes a while for me to write these because I'm doing this all at school. Since my mom's a teacher (Math, Grrrr it needs to die.) I get to come to school 30 min.s earlier! And to salvage your curiosity I am a 9th grade freshman! Woo hoo… cant you feel the excitement? Anyways I'm so happy! My two best friends, my Sango and Miroku pair, finally got together! dances around and does a happy clap Hee hee, I'm just so happy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Sorry, we all know Kikyo needs to die.

-

Dear diary,

A few days have passed and no sign of life has arrived…I'm just kidding. But really two days go bye and nothing out of the ordinary happens. Inuyasha's all pissed that I have the room next to him, Miroku just happy that his is next to Sango and Koga's is right across from me. Shippo shares a room with me and Sango every other day. As to what happened that first night…well, no one wants to talk about it. Not that I'm complaining or anything, it's just that I want to know what they thought about it, or even if they remember it. I want to know more about Kikyo and why she was killed, heck, why is she after me? Soon I'm going to that house to find out some answers! We have 4 days left before we go to Naraku's Mansion. Sango and I are going to try out the DDR in the living room in a few minuets so I got to go.

----Kagome

Kagome locked up her diary and placed it on the shelf like always. Walking out of the closet and around the corner she ran into something soft and hard. Looking up she saw that it was Inuyasha.

"Keh, watch were your going wretch!"

"The names Kagome! Ka-go-me. Get it threw you thick skull if you can and move." Walking around Inuyasha she then proceeded to were Sango was waiting, but not with Inuyasha close behind.

"Thank God you're here!" Sango said when Kagome first walked in. Glaring at a lump of cloth on the floor she pulled Kagome on to the machine. Inuyasha sighed and helped Miroku up and placed him on the couch before turning on the TV.

"Ok, which one do you want to try first?" Sango asked.

"Something easy first since this is our first time." Kagome said. Hearing a snort Kagome turned to glare at Inuyasha, who was ignoring her. Sango started to pick the song and finding a good one selected it. It was a little out of season, since it was Christmas them, but it will do. Stepping on the pads with the time of the beat and when they told them to, they started out good. left, left, left, middle, right, right, right, middle… Both of them thought. (A/N: In case you're wondering its jingle bells) Inuyasha kept glancing and watching them try to do it. Seeing as this was vary new to them Inuyasha thought that they were doing vary well. That is until Kagome lost her balance and fell onto Sango, then they both tumbled to the floor, laughing. Once the song had ended Kagome lied on her back on the floor. Sango sat on the edge of the machine panting.

"Now that can be a work out." Sango commented. Kagome laughed and glanced over to were Inuyasha and Miroku were still watching. It seemed kinda eerie.

"You guys can stop staring now." Blushing Inuyasha turned away.

"Who would want to stare at you? Like theirs anything interesting to watch with you around dancing like a brain numb girl." Turning back around Inuyasha was face to face with a VERY angry Kagome. "Heh, I was just kidding you know. I mean a lot of people would watch you…it's not every day they see a brain dead little girl dance bad-OW what was that for you-"

"I would stop right their mister, unless you would like another lump on the head." Kagome had struck Inuyasha upside the head and was now reclined on the ground next to Sango, who was laughing with Miroku at the seen.

"But really dear Sango we were only gazing at you beauty."

"Save it Miroku I don't want to hear it. But…I'm bored, can we go some were tonight?" Inuyasha and Miroku thought it over. Grinning they both said their thoughts at the same time. "Club Blah!"

"Club Blah? That's something me and Sango would say if we were bored."

"Ya well, it's a club for people to come and sing and dance and stuff like that. It's basically a karaoke club." Miroku explained. A pause went threw the room as the girls thought it over. Sighing Kagome got up.

"Where is the kitchen?" Sango reading her thoughts got up as well.

"Why?" Inuyasha said.

"Well, if we are going to a club we have got to get hyper!" Sango nodded and walked out with her. The guys shrugged and followed them out.

"Sango, they have sprinkles!"

"And they have jelly beans!" Laughing they both sat down at the table with plates and their sugar-high food. Inuyasha and Miroku just stared at the two now hyper active girls. Kagome pored the sprinkles onto the plate and started to eat them, while Sango was eating the jelly beans one by one. Soon they both started to bounce and giggling.

"You guys ok?" Inuyasha asked.

"Hmmm…Sango I don't think we are."

"I agree Kagome. We need to burn off this new energy." Kagome and Sango stood up and walked to their room with goofy grins on their faces.

"You guys go round everyone up and get ready." Kagome called over her shoulder.

"What are you guys going to do?" Miroku called after them.

"What do you think? Where getting ready too." Sango replied. Shrugging the guys got up to go find Koga to get ready.

"Hush! We aren't getting out of here if you two don't shut up!" Inuyasha whispered at the snickering girls. Kagome was dressed in baggy cargo pants. Her shirt was long and had horizontal green and white stripes. Her hair was down and a black hat covered her head. Again with no make-up and converses on. Sango had baggy kaki cameo pants. She also was wearing an unbuttoned tux suit with a black long sleeved that covered her hands a little, leaving her thumb out of a hole of the shirt. She had on her usual pink eye shadow and also wore converses. Her hair was in two braids and a on a black hat as well.

The guys looked like they always did, Inuyasha in his usual baggy blur jeans, and his unbuttoned red polo shirt with a white muscle shirt underneath. His hair was tied in a loose pony tail at the base of the neck. Miroku had on baggy blue jeans as well and a purple shirt with his usual hair style. And Koga had the same jeans and a brown baggy shirt, hair as well, the same as ever.

They had to sneak out of the house because Toto-si and Myoga wouldn't let them go out. Stupid caretakers. So here they are sneaking around the house to get to the car in the garage.

"Why don't we take the limo?" Sango whispered to Kagome.

"Because it would be pretty obvious that we went out if we took the limo, and even if we did we don't want to draw attention to ourselves at the club. There would be cameras everywhere!" Kagome explained.

"Hush! Get in." Koga said to them. Koga was holding open the door of a red convertible. Inuyasha and Miroku were already in and waiting. Kagome followed Sango in and Koga closed the door. Starting up the engine they drove to were the club was. All the way their Kagome and Sango, while still hyper, talked about what they were missing at school. Mind you it was all babble to the guys since they were talking to fast.

"Soanyways, IhadabandconsertthatImissedandaparadethatissopointlessthattheirisnotmuchtoitandweplaythesongoverandoverandoveragain!" Kagome explained.

"OhyaIbetifIplayedthatsamesongoverandoveragainitwouldbeboring.Butinmyclasswearesingingoverandondoveragainthesamesongand-"

"SHUT-UP!!! Do you always talk this much when your hyper?" Inuyasha said.

Thinking it over they both glanced at each other. "Yep" they said together. Then they proceeded to continue with their confusing conversation. Luckily for the guys they saw the club a few feet away. The club on the outside looked like a rundown mill house, but on the inside it was very different. Neon Lights were strung up into the rafters. The floor looks like it belonged in a dinner and in the middle of the room was a black stone floor that people were dancing and cheering on that person on the stage. On the far wall sat a bar were people would go get drunk and around it were tables and couches were people were sitting eating or making-out. A sign hung above the stage that read 'Club Blah'. Overall it was a cool place to hang.

Sango and Kagome stood in aw at the site of it all. Neither had been to a club before and it seemed that if you were a girl you had to were skimpy clothes that looked ready to fling off. And if you were a guy you would be their waiting for it to come off. Gross really. Kagome noticed Inuyasha walking over to the bar to get a drink and Miroku went to the dance floor to get a dance and Koga went back stage to do what ever.

"Well their rude! Just leaving us to look stupid."

"Ya…you want to do the contest?" Sango asked Kagome looking at a sign next to them. Looking at it, it read 'Rap Off! Any one who can rap to a song come and perform with another of your choice. The winners will receive a $100 prize.'

"Looks like fun! But who would I go against? You don't like to rap and I don't think that the guys would care…I know Inuyasha!" Kagome said. Telling Sango of her plan and ran off to go bug Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was currently drinking a beer when he smelt Kagome coming over. Turning he saw that she had a huge grin across her face. And I thought that she would be mad that we left them alone.

"Hay Inuyasha! You know that your drinking poison."

"Who are you my mother? Go away." Turning away in hopes that she got the picture finished up his drink. But alas she didn't and sat down next to him.

"I was thinking…you want to do a Rap Off?" Inuyasha looked over at Kagome thinking that she had gone insane.

"Is this another hyper thing that you start challenging people?"

"Maybe. So what about it?"

Silence.

"Come on! It would be fun!"

Snort.

"Unless your scared and can't do it then I would understand totally!"

"Who said that I can't? I'll show you…" Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's arm and dragged her over to the stage after the singer was done. Climbing up the steps Kagome turned to see Sango with Miroku and Koga looking vary pleased with her self.

"What song do you want to sing?" Inuyasha asked.

"Ummm…John Reuben number one." Kagome said. Jotting the info down the man then asked witch would go first. Soon it was decided that Inuyasha would do the first part, Kagome the seconded and then they both do the last part. After Inuyasha heard the song he smirked at their parts. The seconded half was a lot harder than the first and a lot faster too. She would probable stumble during her part. He got this in the bag! Getting ready the song started and Inuyasha jumped in at his part.

"_**Everybody in the place clearing space,**_

_**Tonight's the only night this night will take place,**_

_**No time to waist, let's not worry about time,**_

_**Stop the clock, its fine, keep it at 9,**_

_**I'm in the mood tonight, just do the typical, **_

_**I'm in the mood tonight just for the ritual,**_

_**You can add the risk of being dissed, the face of reticule,**_

_**Pessimist be dismissed theirs no room for the scenically,**_

_**And know today's music is to falinical,**_

_**And maybe to predictable,**_

_**The repetition…, repetition…, repetition…, man I'm just kidding,**_

_**Or am I? I'll leave that for you to decide, HA! **_

_**Take it back like counter clock wise, no surprised,**_

_**It's just that good old fashion, horse playen passion,**_

_**To keep the party crashen'…Move! **_

Stepping back Inuyasha let the chorus take over. Looking over at Kagome he was shocked to find that she was smiling, not nerves at all. Taking the microphone Kagome then proceeded with the next verse.

_**Frolicking threw you metropolotics, **_

_**With some knew ideas for my pears to wallow in,**_

_**But when I bribe to the table what's hard to swallow in,**_

_**You don't have a mind of your own, and your only following in,**_

_**Aw, man, please don't' call me conservative,**_

_**God creates, man just perverts it, **_

_**Even though I know I'm far from perfect, **_

_**I exercise my right to be creative when I word it,**_

_**Observe from the distance, come inside of your recline,**_

_**Feel the serge of the elements combine, **_

_**Jump start the with unearthly wisdom,**_

_**More dance and liberal thinking their older than tradition,**_

_**Sounds nice? If not check the sound device,**_

_**I think turning it up is sound advice, yeah,**_

_**That's right, go ahead and Move! **_

The crowd yelled their approval in her rhyming as the chorus took over once again. Kagome looked over at Inuyasha and smiled. Mouthing 'are you ready?' Inuyasha got out of his trance of shock and gave it his best on the last verse.

**_Ladies…, gentlemen, children,_**(Inuyasha only)

_**Front to the back to the middle, end,**_

_**All areas in-between,**_

_**You're the one and only you so go ahead and do your thing,**_

_**The box we've been playing in is boring,**_

_**So let's step outside and start exploring,**_

**_I'm in a 91 Chevy van touring, _**(Kagome starts, and Inuyasha stops)

_**If the spots not hot we'll torch it till it's scorching, **_

_**That's not a sure thing, **_

_**More just the wording to make me sound good and pep up the recording, **_

_**According to my calculations if I'm correct, good thing lie directly ahead,**_

_**As the crow flies so do I straight to the point until I arrive,**_

_**Recording live to your radio inside your room,**_

_**Reminding you to please remember to, hay, Move!**_

The song then went into the chorus one last time before the song died out, and drowned out by the sounds of clapping and whistling their approval and a job well done. The judge came onto the stage clapping as well at the performance.

"That was so cool! Since we couldn't decide the winner you both win! Each of you will receive $100 as promised." Giving each of them a roll of money the excited off the stage and walked over to where Sango and the others were waiting. Sango ran over and hugged Kagome.

"Congrats girl!"

"Thanks. Let's go dance a little." Kagome and Sango walked to the middle of the floor and started to dance and sway to the music.

Inuyasha glared over at Kagome and fumed a little at having tied to her. What happened? He should have easily beaten her in the contest. Miroku noticed his fuming friend and added word of comfort for him.

"Chill out my friend. You should be proud to tie with her. According to Sango Kagome has practiced that song since the day she received it."

"Aw, can it Miroku. I'm a professional rapper! I should have easily crushed her!"

"You can it dog breath! She did great and you choked! So get over it!" Koga commented. Inuyasha turned to glare at him but noticed his attention was all on Kagome. Growling Inuyasha snapped his fingers in front of him.

"Snap out of it man, your drooling." Thinking the worst Koga started wiping his mouth but stopped when he heard him laugh.

"Funny dog turd, real funny." Kagome and Sango can back flushed. Checking his watch they all decided it was time to go.

Once they got home they snuck back in and went into the living room. Sango and Kagome were talking about really scary movies they have seen.

"Hay I have an idea! Since were all still wide awake lets go to the basement."

"What makes you so sure that we have a basement?" Kagome thought this over for a moment then shrugged.

"I don't, I just assumed that you do." Koga smiled at her and commented that they do indeed have a basement.

Sango turned to look at Kagome with a frown. "Why are we going into the basement Kagome?" Kagome looked over at her friend with a knowing smile.

"You mean-?" A nod confirmed her suspicion. "Aright! We get to go get the uh-oh feeling!"

"The 'uh-oh feeling'? What's that?" The guys asked together.

"The uh-oh feeling is a feeling that all people have. It's were you can sense spirits and it some times helps with foreshadowing. You often can see the ghost but sometime pass it off as a hallucination. I saw one in front of my bathroom when I was in the 4th grade. Since then I was able to see ghosts and stuff." Kagome explained. Inuyasha looked a little interested at the thought of something creepy, Koga looked interested too, as did Koga.

"Sure sound like fun! Lets go." Miroku said. As they made their way down into the basement to started to get dark. And being their smart selves forgot to bring a flashlight. Inuyasha then used his energy to create a ball of apple red light and showed the stared the rest of the way down. Once the darkness was to dark that even Inuyasha's light wasn't enough Kagome added hers. Making a green and pink ball of energy she combined it with Inuyasha, Sango did the same and added her rich purple ball of energy, then Miroku with his royal blue energy, then Koga with his chocolate brown energy. With all of theirs combined a bright white light illuminated the room. Shrugging to each other they looked around the place. The basement was bare, muggy, dirty, and big. It was the same length as the house.

Kagome started to walk down and realized how warm it was down here. As she was half way to the end, a blast of cold air stopped Kagome dead in her tracks. Noticing this Sango asked what's wrong. Turning Kagome saw a gap, no taller than a head or two from the floor. The floor was caved in around that point and looked as though a very big dog had scratched her way out. Looking closer she saw claw marks in the dirt that looked like someone tried to crawl out but was pulled back in. It was enough to get her threw and that was all she needed.

"Hey there's a gap here who wants to go threw with me?" not waiting for an answer Kagome started to crawl into the gap. A few sharp rocks ripped her pants and her palms were starting to bleed. Hearing the others follow suit she continued to where the opening was. Thank goodness I took that caving class. With that Kagome continued with her friends behind her to were what she was about to see would haunt her mind for good.

A/N: Hmmm…not a good cliffhanger but it will do. I had exams this week so I couldn't type as much as I wanted to. Oh well. The next one will be a little scarier. Just a heads up not all the chapters will be scary. Some will be funny and sweet. If they seem a little OOC don't worry I just based them on me and my friends. Ja!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7/ gets kinda scary…

A/N: Yawn… I have to do this chapter at night because I get scarier thoughts then normal and then get paranoid. Joy…but anyhow I glad a lot of ya'll like my story! After a while I figured that it would be really stupid and not scary at all. Oh well.

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha, darn.

-

As they crawled threw the narrow passage way they came across a big room. With the white light still with them they all saw the gruesome details. The walls were red and grey, the red was probable blood and a lot of it too. Bodies laid everywhere, most stacked up into the corner were they rotted with age. On the far wall sat a table with brown bags laying on them. Sango went over to see what was in them. Stepping over bodies and such she opened the nearest bag and screamed. Before Sango could collapse on the floor Miroku caught her and held her close.

"What scared her?" He asked. Seeing the pale faces he looked up to see a head. Eyes wide opened and slashed. One had even been gorged out completely leaving a clear view of the brain that had taken on a fowl odor smell with green tint to it. Kagome guessed that the rest were the same or worse. Stepping back Kagome saw that most, or rather all, had been tortured, women and men alike. Shackles closed on some of their wrists as they hung their blood still fresh from their mouths. Fearing the worst Kagome looked up and gasped. Some stones were pushed out to make a spiral step that went all the way to the top. Some had body's in shackles as well and were left to hang their for all the rest pore souls to see. Continuing up bodies clouded the ceiling, thousand, even more than the ones on the floor, all hanging their but by what she did not know. Seeing something move her heart froze. One was still alive! Climbing up the stones steps, and ignoring the others questions they only watch in wonder at what she was doing. Still climbing up the stones she looked down to see the others getting farther away, then looking back she saw the movement still and a new courage raced threw her.

Reaching the top she looked at all the different bodies all blue and lifeless in the face. Some with unseeing eyes gazed back at her with their tongues hanging out at her, swollen and puffy. In the very middle of the bodies she saw a teenage girl. Red fiery hair in two pig tails hug loosely as she struggled. She wore what looked like a maid uniform that had been shredded, and her tail hung lowly at her side. Her arms were tied above her head as the girl squirmed with the life that she still had to try to get that last breath. Noticing her at last the girl turned to look at her with piercing jade green eyes.

"Help…" She uttered. Her struggling slowly faded as her eyes slid closed. Making up her mind and holding down her dinner, Kagome jumped onto the nearest body handing on for dear life. Looking up she noticed that the string that held the body was coming undone and fast! Reaching out she grabbed the next body and watch as the one she just left snap and fall to the floor below, on the way hitting the wall a few times, and landed with a sickening thud. Hurrying to the next one, she then proceeded to swing from one body to another. Reaching the girls string Kagome rapped her legs around the nearest body; Kagome grabbed the string around the girls' wrists and burned the string with her powers. Freeing her, Kagome was not ready for the weight, as she and the girl plummeted to the ground. Closing her eyes Kagome waited for the impact that never came. Instead of the hard ground she was meet with strong hands. Opening one eye she looked up into golden eyes staring with fear, and anger.

"Grrr, Why in the hell did you do that? Do you want to die?" Inuyasha had watched as Kagome climbed up to the body still moving. When he saw her jump to the nearest body it just made him want to barf and knew that she wasn't much better. But seeing her fall he had reacted so fast it even scared him. He was so scared when she fell that he was now growling at her for doing such a thing.

Kagome looked around and saw that Koga had caught the girl and was trying to wake her up. Getting out of Inuyasha's grip, who was still growling at her stupid ness to notice, and went to help Koga.

"Is she still breathing?" She asked.

"Yah, but just barley. I'll take her back to find her some help."

"Thank you Koga." Blushing slightly Koga nodded and headed back the way they had come. Minding her head Koga dragged the girl threw the whole.

Making sure that Sango was ok; they decided to press on in fear that another person was still alive somewhere. Problem was how would they find the rest?

"Let's hurry this up! The stench of death is starting to get to me." Inuyasha growled.

"Well then help us find a way out numb skull." Kagome yelled back. Huffing Inuyasha started sniffing the walls to find cool air or something.

"Hey guys! I think I found something!" Miroku called over in the corner were less of the bodies were at. Looking over there they saw that the stones were not as worn down as the rest seemed to be. They made what looked like a doorway or something. Inuyasha pushed it to reveal a secret passage and a long narrow hall way that slanted down a little.

"So…who wants to go down the creepy tunnel first?" Inuyasha said. When no one answered Kagome decided to go but with an argument with Sango first.

"I don't think so Kagome." Sango said grabbing Kagome by the tail of the shirt.

"Someone has to, to find out if it's safe."

"Ya, but its not you. Let Inuyasha go."

"Hey! Why me?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Because you're a demon! If anyone should go it's the one who won't die easily." Sango stated in a matter of fact tone. Kagome rolled her eyes at the possible argument. Looking over at Miroku, who was feeling the same, sighed out loud.

"I have a better idea," Kagome said. "Why not we all hold on together and go down at the same time. Inuyasha would be in the front, deal?" Thinking it over, they all agreed. Inuyasha was in front followed my Miroku, fearing about being groped they insisted he sits behind Inuyasha, followed by Sango and lastly Kagome taking up the rear. Pushing off they all sped down the eerie black tunnel. As they twisted and turned down, they gradually picked up speed. Trying to stop, they were to late when they hit a bump and were sent flying onto a hard stone floor. Well some of them did.

"Ow…"

"Is anyone dead?"

"Is anyone not?"

"I can't see a thing!"

"Well I can't move!"

Silence.

"OI! Would someone mind getting off of me?"

"Well I would if Sango's foot wasn't blocking the way!"

"Not my fault! And get your hands off of me Miroku!"

SMACK!

"Well it was just their…and I had nothing else to hold on to…"

"Save it monk! Would you mind at least moving you rear, it's sort of disturbing!"

"Deal with it! Some one has their elbow in my back!"

"Oh! Sorry I thought you were Inuyasha!"

"Ow!"

"Got him!"

"Why you…"

"Hey! Don't move!"

"Ow! My arm doesn't bend that way!"

"Sango is that you?"

"Ya Kag, it's me."

"Miroku is that you?"

"Nope so stop holding my hand!"

"Hey where is the pervert?"

"Over here." A blinding blue light illuminated the area. Miroku had somehow crawled out and was leaning against the wall. Sango was spread out on top of Kagome's back like she was trying to swim. Kagome was laying on top of Inuyasha who were both blushing at the closeness.

"Gha! Get off of me!" Pushing off the two girls, Sango walked over to were Miroku was snickering and smacked him on the head.

"That was not funny!" Sango scolded.

"Of course not my lady, what was I thinking?" Inuyasha was glaring daggers at Kagome who was brushing herself off.

"Great thinking bird brain." He commented.

"Like you had a better idea?"

"Yah, not going down it!"

"Well excuse me for being concern if some one is alive or dead!"

"You're excused…NOT!" Turning Inuyasha missed the death threat he was receiving. Sango ran over just in time to restrain her.

"So…now what?" Miroku asked. Kagome thought it over.

"Well we could press on…"

"Oh no, we are NOT doing another one of your crazy ideas just so we can all die at the end!" Inuyasha said.

"Well then, you come up with something geniuses." Kagome said and slumped to the ground waiting. Inuyasha thought it over. It was a minute or two before Inuyasha sighed with defeat.

"Fine! We'll go with the wretches' idea."

"Great! Let's get moving!" Kagome hopped from her place on the floor and started down the hallway.

Koga had immediately gone to find a doctor or someone for the girl. He knew of one priestess close to the house. Since he was a fast runner he got to the shrine were she stays at in record time.

"Kedae!" Koga shouted busting threw the door. An old lady around her late forties was sitting on the floor. Her house resembled a hut that people had used in the past. Her outfit was that of a miko, red pants and a white blouse. Her hair was gray with age and she wore an eye patch over her left eye. As Koga walked in she was sipping tea and looking rather shocked at him by barging in.

"Yes child, what is it?" She asked.

"Can you help her?" Koga asked, motioning to the girl in his arms.

"Let me have a look see." Pointing to were Koga should lay her, she then started to examine her.

"Looks as if she broke some ribs, her leg, and her wrists have been dislocated." Kedae answered. Koga looked shocked. She had only just glanced at her and she could tell!

"How do you know all that crap?" He asked. Kedae gave him a dry look.

"One, if you look you can see that she is having trouble breathing with out pain, broken ribs would do that. Second, her leg is swollen and has a nasty bruise, so broken leg. And last, her wrists seem out of place, dislocated wrists. Those answer your question?" Koga nodded still bewildered.

"Is she going to be alright?" He asked. Kedae nodded.

"But she will be in a lot of pain when she wakes up, I'll make some pain represent drink so she can take it when she wakes up." Kedae has never step foot into a pharmacy. She often makes her medicines with plants and herbs around the shrine.

"So child," She asked while making her medicine. "What happened?" Koga then proceeded to tell about what they found and how Kagome had saved her. Every detail was told and Kedae's eye grew with worry and fear.

"It seems that this girl will have a story to tell. So this child, Kagome, is she ok?"

"Ya, dog breath saved her before she hit." Kedae smiled at the nickname Inuyasha was given.

"Ye still have you arguments over nothing?" She asked Koga, who fehed at being accused, or rather caught.

"Of course! I still want to beat him at his own game!" Kedae smiled.

"Ye do that. But I must ask…where are the others?"

"Still in the cave probable, but I'm not sure. I think I'll go back and check. Call me when she wakes up." Koga then ran back to the mansion to wait, leaving the girl in the old miko's care.

"Ewwwwww! I just saw a rat!" Sango groaned. She hated this place! It was to dark, everyone's quiet, things keep moving, and she just saw a rat! Just great! Kagome had become extremely quiet and it's getting creepy. Inuyasha's just pouting because he had lost to Kagome again over…something and was now dragging a unconscious Miroku, he had proceeded to use the darkness as an advantage and touch her were she did not want to be touched. Kagome was walking next to her in the front, Inuyasha and Miroku in the back. Suddenly Kagome stopped. Inuyasha, not looking at were he was going bumped into her.

"Hey! What's the big idea-"

"Shut up!" Kagome answered. To Kagome things were not going that well. Sure everything was fine at first but as they continued to trek down the hall she had hit cold spots a lot. Kagome had her light on still and was looking around. Turning around Kagome saw something move behind Inuyasha! Pushing Inuyasha out of the way Kagome rounded the corner were she saw it go. All she could see was pitch black were the light couldn't touch. Suddenly she felt a cold blast hit her from behind! Turning around it was only a wall. Taking a closer look Kagome's eyes widen, their in the stone and dirt was a face! It was a face of a small child. Her eyes were closed and her lips meshed together. Her face looked like a balloon was spread a crossed it so that it held no real detail. Very slowly her eyes opened. Looking at Kagome she smirked and retreated into the stone wall. Kagome felt the place were she had been. The cold air retreated back into warm.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kagome turned to see her friends being grabbed by stone hands. As they struggled Kagome looked behind them. Their in the pick blackness was a woman. Black hair was falling down her back and in front of her face. A white dress she was wearing was stained with blood and mud. Her hands were sinking into the wall she was closest to. Moving forward a bit a sharp blast of air passed her head. A hand had shot out and scraped her cheek before going back to were it came for another attack. Not wasting time, Kagome ran past her friends, who really didn't notice as they were trying to get free, and ran straight at the lady.

"I don't know who you are lady but let go of them!" Kagome then tackled her to the ground. Her hand was pulled from the wall and her friend where free. Before going to see if they were alright the lady was up and gripped Kagome around her neck and lifted her in the air. Sango, Inuyasha, and Miroku watched as she rose bringing Kagome with her.

"Let her GO!" Sango shouted. The ladies head turned slowly to Sango and the rest of the group. Her hand suck back into the wall and stone hands shot out of the sides and grabbed Sango and Miroku. Inuyasha ducked before they grabbed him and bolted for the lady. Grabbing the lady Kagome was dropped on to the floor. Gasping for breath she looked around at the now unconscious lady. Inuyasha was staring down at her with wide eyes. Kagome looked over and saw that her hair that had covered her face was moved and they saw that underneath was scary. Her eyes were still opened, and her mouth was slightly open. Her eyes were black and nothingness and her face had a long scar down the front. Her lips were fish pale and chapped. Suddenly her eyes moved over to stare at the two. A scratchy voice came out of her mouth.

"**_Just because you have not met him I will spare you life's you little children." _**She called out.

"Who are you?" Miroku asked. He and Sango had joined were the others were standing.

"**_Who I am is not of importance. But fear my warning and be gone!" _**With that the lady vanished and the floor started to move. Like a ripple threw water the stone floor carried the group out and up from the cave. Landing on the basement of Inuyasha's mansion they saw that the entrance was sealed off.

"Ok, reminded me to NEVER get the uh-oh feeling again!" Sango commented on the way up stairs.

"Ya, well remind me to never trust Kagome's judgment ever again." Inuyasha said.

"Ok, not my fault!" Kagome said and hit Inuyasha on the arm.

"Just goes to show that basements are evil." Miroku said. Everyone else just nodded. They proceeded to the living room were Koga would be waiting.

A/N: Whew…that was hard. I was in a writers block and could only type the stories at night. Ok, I need ya'll's help! Review me and tell me what scares you the most! Please!! I'm running out of ideas!!!!!!!!! JA! ****


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8/ Naraku?

A/N: Hay ya'll I still want a lot of scary ideas from ya'll! And as a disclaimer clears throat I don't own Inuyasha. looks around at the glares Yeeaa well then, on with the story!

Koga had arriver just in time to see a bunch of dirty and angry people climb up from the basement.

"It's not my fault!" Kagome yelled at Inuyasha. She was the first come out, followed by an equally mad Sango, a tired Miroku, and a yelling Inuyasha. Before Inuyasha had come completely out Kagome swung the door and hit him square in the face.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!!!?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Because, you deserve it!" Kagome grabbed Sango's hand and they both trailed up to their rooms. Koga looked over at the swearing hanyo.

"What did you do know dog breath?" Inuyasha glared at Koga for all he was worth, then got up and went to his room leaving Miroku to tell Koga what had happened.

No way was she getting the last word! Inuyasha thought. He went into his room and slammed his door. A few flakes fell from the ceiling. Inuyasha then fell onto his bed to devise a plane to get back at Kagome. Before he could come up with anything he fell asleep.

In the next room Kagome was writing in her diary with Sango typing on the computer in her room (Yes, they have a computer in all the rooms). Sango was looking things up from the internet about Kikyo upon Kagome's request.

"Says here that her friend's had seen her the night she was attacked."

"Wonder if they know anything?"

"Don't know, but I found that a few other people died that night as well." Kagome got up to go look at what she was looking at. About a dozen or so people's picture was shone on the screen.

"Hey…I saw him…print out that sheet." Sango did so and continued to look around on the computer. Kagome pointed to one picture near the bottom of the page.

"I saw him." She stated.

"How?"

"He was one of the dead people down stairs. I kinda made him fall to the ground…"

"Ewwwwww…" Sango commented. "So why do you want to find out about them?"

"Well, I figure that if they keep bugging us that we should find out why." Sango nodded. "But I'm wondering if we should call the police of the C.S.I. or something…" Sango shook her head.

"No way! Not yet anyways. They would think that were crazy, think about it 'Ya, I just called to inform you that there is about a dozen of more dead people in our basement, so if you could just, ya know, get them out of here that would be great, bye.' Like they would buy that." Kagome gave her a withered look.

"Fine, so what are we going to do about it? We have about a dozen people down their rotting! That's just not sanitary! Pulse the fact that one is going to come at us!" Kagome fell onto her bed and groaned. Kagome looked around her room. Her bed was in the corner of a big white room. Next to the bed was a night stand were an alarm clock sat. Next to the stand were her suit cases, it was open and was messy with clothes being shuffled threw. A door that led to the bathroom also led to Sango's room. Next to that was the computer where Sango was sitting at, still looking over the internet. A stereo was set up next to that then there was the door leading out into the hallway. For a pop star his guest rooms were lacking in creativity. You think that there would be at least a refrigerator or a map of the place…oh wait there it is.

"Sango I'm going to go take my bath." Not waiting on a reply Kagome grabbed her PJ's and trotted into the bathroom. Locking both doors just incase a pervert was going to burst in; she undressed and started the water. Kagome hated bathrooms. Crazy as it seems she would get paranoid, kinda like claustrophobia or something. And since showers are faster to most, she liked taking showers.

Once the water was warm enough, Kagome got in. Letting the water mound on her body Kagome thought about what keeps happening…not a good idea. She started to shiver at the look the woman gave her before she sent us away. Shaking her head to get rid of the image she turned her thoughts to Inuyasha.

"Stupid Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered. She silently vowed never to talk to him ever again.

CLANK

Kagome jumped at the new sound. Looking around the shower curtain she saw nothing. Thinking that maybe Sango fell or something Kagome went back to bathing, just quicker then normal.

SQUEAK

Now THAT wasn't Sango! Kagome quickly got the shampoo out of her hair and turned off the water forgetting about the conditioner. Cautiously she peaked around the curtain once again. Her eyes went wide at what she saw. There on the counter was Kikyo; a smirk was on her lips as she slowly disappeared. Kagome looked at the fogged up mirror and saw what had been written.

'**_Your DEAD little miko! I WILL come back to kill you!' _**

Not wasting time, Kagome grabbed a towel, not wanting to be in their anymore, and raced from the bathroom not caring to pick up her cloths. Not even want to see the bathroom door Kagome ran into the hallway. She fell against the wall trembling at the sight she saw. She heard someone come out of a room but didn't care. She didn't even care when that person went next door to find help for her. All she was thinking was how could she run away from a ghost?

Inuyasha woke up when he heard knocking at the door. Grumbling he got up and went to got yell at the poor soul who woke him up. Opening the door with more force than needed he stared down at the pale Sango. Taking a deep breath Inuyasha caught a smell that was scaring him: fear.

"Sango, what is it?" All she could do was motion for him to follow her. Their outside in the hall way was Kagome huddled in the corner. Her hair was wet and stringy; she had on a towel and was still dripping wet. Her eyes were wide and blank. Blushing on the lack of clothing on her he turned to Sango.

"What's the matter with her?" He asked.

"I don't know. She bolted from the bathroom after her bath and ran out here. I can't get a word out of her." Sango said. Her eyes looked over at her friend with concern.

"So what do you want me to do about it?" Sango looked at him with a glare at his casualty.

"I want you to help me try to talk to her!" With that Sango knelt down in front of Kagome.

"Kag…what happened?" She asked. Kagome looked at her with those wide hazel eyes.

"Kikyo…" She said and pointed to the bathroom. Inuyasha went to go see and was shocked at what was still wrote on the mirror. Shaking his head he picked up her clothes and tossed them onto her bed. Stepping back out their Sango was helping Kagome up without letting the towel fall.

"What was in the bathroom?" Sango asked. Inuyasha motioned for her to follow, she let Kagome standing their. Inuyasha looked over at Kagome. She seemed to be in deep thought, very deep thought. He was trying to not let him eyes wonder like a certain monk would. Hearing a sharp intake in breath he guessed that Sango saw it. Kagome heard it too and came out of her thoughts at her friends cry.

"Sango? You ok?" She asked. Sango stumbled out of the bathroom and sat on the bed.

"That's just scary." Was all she said. Laughing a little Kagome looked over at Inuyasha.

"What are you doing here?"

"I've been here!" He said with a blush.

"Ok then, what's wrong?" Sighing Inuyasha turned to leave but stopped at the door and glanced behind for one last look. Smirking at her he pointed before commenting.

"Get some clothes on." Kagome blushed ten shades of red before pushing him out of the door and locked it.

"You Pervert!" She yelled at him, and got a loud laugh in response. Sticking a tongue at him even though he couldn't see, Kagome got dressed in her PJ's.

Ayame woke up in an odd room. It was a little hut with mats on the floor. A straw mat was covering the door. It looked like she was back in ancient Japan or something. As she looked around the room some more the 'door' opened and an old lady stood their. She had an eye patch and gray hair tied in the back. She was hunched over like an old lady would. She was dressed in a miko outfit.

"Ah, I see that ye are up. How are ye feeling?" She asked.

"I-I'm fine…how did-"

"Do not worry child, the ones who saved you will be arriving soon to check up on ye." She answered. As she said this yells could be heard out in the shrine. It sounded like a girl and a boy, and in volume the boy was winning…nope she just broke his recorded and a few ear drums.

"I CAN'T BELIVE THAT YOU WOULD TELL HIM!!!!" She shouted. The old lady shook her head and motioned for her to follow. Stepping outside she saw that she was in a beautiful shrine…if only the yelling would stop.

"I SAID THAT IT JUST SLIPPED OUT-OUCH!!! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!?!"

"Because you are being stupid!" Looking over she saw a group of five teens. One was a boy with silver hair and golden eyes. He was wearing baggy pants and a red shirt. On top of his head sat two little dog ears. He was growling at a girl with raven hair and hazel eyes. Her hair was tied in a high pony tail and she was wearing a green shirt that read 'no sanity required' in white. She was wearing blue jeans and converses. She was glaring at the boy while being held back by another girl. Her raven hair was tied in a loose pony tail. She also wore blue jeans and converses but her shirt was reed and read '5 out of 4 people have problems with fractions.' in white. Holding back the boy were two others. One had his black hair tied in a high pony tail as well. He also wore a brown head band and a brown shirt. He was wearing cargo pants as well. His tail was sticking out of the back and his ears were pointed just like hers. But what really got her was his eyes, pure electric blue. Very cute. The other boy was…odd. He had his short black hair tied in a pony tail in the back at the base of the neck. He had dark blue eyes and wore a blur shirt to match his eyes. He also wore cargo pants. Catching her attention was a red mark on his cheek that looked like a hand…

Noticing her and the old lady the boy in the brown drew the arguing people over to her.

"Morning! How are you feeling?" Asked the boy as he smiled at her. Ayame smiled and blushed a bit at this.

"I'm fine, thank you."

"So what's your name?" Asked girl in the green.

"Ayame. And you?"

"I'm Kagome. And we also have Sango, Miroku, Koga, and a jerk." The boy glared at Kagome who returned it full force. She saw the others shake their head in defeat.

"His name is Inuyasha child." Answered the old lady.

"Thanks old hag, but I could handle it." He then received a whack on the head. Turning he saw and anger Kagome.

"Show some respect!" she said.

"No need child. This happens often. But I have not seen you two before, what brings you here?" The lady said.

"Contest winners, though I'm starting to regret it." She answered "I didn't catch your name though."

"I am Kedae. An old priestess, a miko, and keeper of this old shrine." Kagome shook Kedae's hand.

"Would someone mind telling me why ya'll are here?" Ayame asked.

"Of course my lady." The one named Miroku said. A sudden pressure had been found on her rear and saw that it was attached to him. Before Miroku could even blink, Ayame had rendered him unconscious. Everyone else took a step away from the seen.

"So, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Ayame said cheerfully. Inuyasha grabbed the seemingly dead Miroku and followed the rest into the small hut. Once settled and Miroku was awake Ayame was bombarded with questions.

"So, how did you end up their?"

"What happened?"

"Were you conscious when you fell?"

"What's your favorite color?"

"Are you a demon?"

"What kind of stupid question was that?"

"Well what about the color thing?"

"Everyone else asked my question!"

"Still that was more stupid than mine!"

"Well of course she is a demon! A stupid human couldn't survive that!"

"OH! So you're saying that I'm weak?!"

"Yes, that's exactly what I mean."

"Why you-"

"HEY! Will you two quite it!?" Kagome and Inuyasha looked over at Ayame. They were both standing up about ready to start a full on brawl when Ayame interrupted.

"Both of you just shut up and sit over their!" She pointed into the corner furthest away from the group. As they both retreated into the corner with glares at each other and their snickering companions. Once everyone was seated Ayame started her story.

"Ok, well I had just moved here from Kyoto last week with a job application for Naraku's mansion as a maid. As you see I got the job. Everything was fine at first. I only saw Naraku once or twice but never spoke to him. During the week I got a little suspicious of him. People would come and talk to him and spend the night. Then over the night they would disappear! I wondered why so I followed one of them after the meeting and he had gone to sleep. As I listened inside I hear music, strange sad music. I then heard a scream and ran in to see what happened but no one was their."

"But wouldn't anyone notice if there was a scream?" Kagome asked from the corner. She and Inuyasha were both absorbing what she was saying at the moment that neither were bothered that they were still being 'punished'.

"Well, I thought so too, but I guess not. Anyways, as I was looking for him in the room Naraku walked in. apparently wanting to discuses some last minuet things with him…but when he saw that he was gone he merely shrugged and walked out!" A gasp was heard threw out the hut. How could someone not notice if their guest was missing or not?

"That's when I got curious. I watched as more important people came and disappeared threw out the week, all in the same manner. A song would play and they would disappear."

"A haunted song!" Kagome piped. Everyone stared at her; Kagome blushed slightly at all the stares.

"A what?" Inuyasha asked annoyed by the outburst.

"My grandfather is so superstitious, but…ah well…a haunted song is a song that is possessed. Most songs are possessed by the person who loved the song and died a cruel death, a murder or something like that. Only someone with a lot of power is capable to do that."

"And this in important…how?" Inuyasha asked again. Kagome gave a withered look.

"It means that the reasons that these people are missing is because they listen to the song! But what's troubling is that all most people would see is the ghost itself, not being taken unless a curse was set on it."

"Well thanks Kagome, you just wasted another minute and half of my life."

"Useless life at that, and you are very welcome, it's been my pleasure."

"You're the one with the useless life."

"At least I have a life, unlike someone…"

"Yeah…wait NO!"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" Ayame shouted. Inuyasha and Kagome shrunk back away from her. "Anyways, a while later I think Naraku got annoyed with me and it showed. Then one day he asked me into his office to talk. He asked me all these weird questions like what music do I like to posses if I die. Then I went to talk to one of my friends, Kanna, and she wasn't herself. She was different somehow like she had no soul. I just figured that she had done the bathrooms again and then ate; anyone would feel different after that. Then one of Naraku's assistants came in, named Kagura, and talked to Naraku about something. Coming out she gave me a sneer and walked off. And so that night I found a CD. I put it in and listened to the really sad song; then I turned around and saw a woman in a white dress and no eyes. She beckoned me to come over, I screamed and blacked out. The next thing I know I'm here in an old hut and stuff."

Everyone was silent. Miroku and Sango glanced at each other and surged. Koga looked at Ayame wondering if she was serious, Inuyasha and Kagome stared at Ayame too. Kagome wondered if she remembered were she was found at and wasn't talking about it, and Inuyasha was wondering what to eat for lunch. Kedae had gone out to look for herbs while they talked a while back.

"Wow, and you don't remember how you were found or anything?" Sango asked. Ayame shook her head.

"I wonder if Naraku has anything to do with it." Miroku said.

"Maybe, but we cannot be sure. It may have been dumb luck that it happened." Sango said.

"Well the question is why?" Ayame said. Kagome looked at them all.

"The ghost…what did it look like again?" Kagome asked. Ayame surged.

"I can't really remember. I just know that she had no eyes and a white dress."

"What would trigger it all?" Koga asked.

"Could be thousands of things! No one knows." Ayame said.

"My bet is on Naraku!" Kagome said.

"Same." Voted Sango.

"I say it was Kagura. That sneer was cold." Ayame said.

"I agree with Ayame." Koga said.

"What about Kanna? I Said Kanna did it." Miroku said.

"But that can't be right. Kanna was Ayame's friend. She could have done it plenty of times." Koga said. Ayame nodded and yawned.

"Im tired." Ayame said. Everyone nodded in understanding and went to leave.

"Sleep well Ayame! We will visit you soon!" Kagome called out. Kedae stood beside Ayame waving with herbs in her hands. Ayame watched them leave with a sigh and went to rest.

"Well that was interesting." Sango said.

"Yep, I learned a lot from her. I hope we can be friends soon." Kagome said. Inuyasha snorted at this.

"And what's up with you dude?" Koga asked. Inuyasha shook his head.

"Nothin'." With that Inuyasha walked ahead of everyone else. Everyone shrugged and followed.

GROWL

"What was that?" Sango asked terrified she quickly went behind Kagome for protection.

GROWL

"Is that…Inuyasha is that your stomach?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha turned around holding his stomach.

"So…hungry…"

"Gods! Dog breath you're so pathetic!" Koga snarled. "We just at breakfast!"

"So! I can't help it! Can we stop to get some Ramen?" He asked.

GROWL

"…Soon?" Everyone sweat dropped at this. Kagome shook her head and followed as Inuyasha sprinted into the nearest place were they sold Ramen: The mall.

A/N: Stupid cold! That's it some one is getting a cold in the next chapter! How was everyone's Christmas? I went to my Grandma's house and she didn't have a computer…joy…Hope this one was good! And keep reviewing! What scares you the most? Till then JA!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9/ The mall!!!

A/N: Mwahahahahahahahahaha!!!! I started chapter 9!!! Im going to try and finish this chapter before school starts again! And I still need more scary ideas!!!!!

Some one is going to get a cold in this chapter and will bring two people closer together! YAY! Stupid cold…

-

"Inuyasha wait up!" Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Koga all ran into the mall trying to catch up to Inuyasha. The mall was huge! There were escalators everywhere. There were four levels to it and to Sango and Kagome it seemed like it was the Mall of America!

"Is this like the Mall of Japan?" Sango asked Koga.

"Kinda, this mall is a lot bigger than the one in America. Oh, there he is!" Turning the corner they saw Inuyasha already chowing down on his noodles. "Hey dog breath! Give us a warning next time!"

"Aw, can it Koga! I was hungry!" Inuyasha said with his mouth full.

"At least chew your food when you talk man. We are in the presents of ladies and we must-"

"Their not even listening monk." Inuyasha pointed to were Kagome and Sango were heading to Walden's Book store.

"Wonder what there doing?" Koga asked and followed the girls. Miroku grabbed Inuyasha by his shirt collar and dragged him away from the food.

Sango and Kagome walked threw the tall bookshelves. Turning the corner was the tallest book shelf yet, and it was filled with Manga!

"Look how many there are! There are some that haven't even been released in the states yet!" Kagome exclaimed. Sango was on the far corner looking threw them and found the one she was looking for.

"Kagome look, they have Imadoki number 4!" Sango said.

"And they have Dream Sage number 3!" Kagome said.

"Where in heaven!" They both said. The guys watched as the girls giggled with excitement. Finding their way to a couch Sango and Kagome both started to read their book. Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and looked over her shoulder at what she was reading.

"So what's going on in that seen?" Inuyasha pointed to one of the panels were the main girl, Yuuki, was holding out a stone…or part of one.

"Well Yuuki here is purifying the wind around the town with the magic stone and Binga is helping her out. SeeitallstartedwhenYuukifoundthisstonethatfelloutoftheskyandgavehertheabilitytotravletothedreamworldsoshecanbattleandsavetheworldalongwiththeotherpeoplewhoholdthemajicstone-"

"I- Don't- Care! I was just wondering. And besides why would you read something so gay as that!"

"It is NOT GAY!!! Sure they have some but it just depends on what you read and like!"

"So I bet you like a lesbian one huh?" Kagome blushed at the thought of his words.

"You…wish…" Kagome growled out. Glaring at him she went back to reading.

"So tell me…how are you going to pay for it all?"

"I have money."

"And what if we tell your mom what your reading is not right and gross."

"One you don't know my phone number. Two she doesn't care she can trust me. Three bother me again and you're dead."

Sango had stopped reading and looked over at the two fighting. Annoyed by the intrusion she decided to cause a little embarrassment.

"Will you two love birds stop flirting? Go get a room." Satisfied when she saw them both turn a deep red she went back to reading.

"SANGO! How could you say that?" Kagome yelled.

"Like I could fall for this wretch!"

"Wrench? Did you just call me a tool?"

"Wretch! Not Wrench!"

"Gosh Kag! You blond roots are showing." Sango said. Losing interest in the book she decided to watch the two fighting. Koga looked over at Kagome.

"You're blond?" But Kagome wasn't listening. She had continued to argue with Inuyasha and was losing…

"YOU'RE SUCH A-A POMPUSE NUMBSKULL BUTT HEAD!!!!!!!" Kagome yelled.

…Or not. The whole bookstore was listening in and even a few people outside were listening.

Inuyasha blinked. "What?" Whacking Inuyasha over the head with her book, Kagome grabbed Sango's arm, paid for the books and left the mall. Miroku and Koga glared at Inuyasha.

"What?" He said.

"Inuyasha, why did you have to go and do that?" Miroku scolded.

"Yea dog turd, now we have to deal with an angry Kagome for the rest of the night." All three of them shuddered at the thought.

"The nerve of some people! I can't believe he called me a wrench!"

"Calm down Kag, people are starting to stare." Catching up with Kagome Sango smiled at her. "So what are we doing with no boys around?" Kagome thought it over and grinned and evil grin.

"Plot our revenge on the boys." Sango laughed.

"How are you going to do that?" Kagome thought for a moment.

"Well, we could invite Ayame to stay with us."

"Why would we do that?"

"Well Inuyasha gets kinda annoyed with her so if we hang around together Inuyasha will get ticked! It's perfect!"

"And I thought you were going to short sheet his bed or something."

"Oh no that's next." They both laughed then walked up the step of the shrine. Once they reached the top, Kagome noticed that Sango was panting a little heavier than usual.

"Sango are you ok? Your face is flushed." Sango waved it off.

"Don't worry about it, I'm fine."

"Ye need to be careful child, tis flu season." They both turned to see Kedae walking towards them, behind her was Ayame smiling. Both were wearing priestess outfits.

"Hey Kedae. Hey Ayame!" Sango said.

"So what are ye up to? Ye are not with the boys." Kedae stated looking behind as if to see if they were coming or not. Kagome huffed.

"Boy's are stupid. We left them at the mall." Ayame laughed at this.

"Their probably coming after us soon, so we decided to hang out here. Is that ok?" Sango asked.

"Of course child, if you like ye can help me find some herbs for medicine in the garden." She then turned and led them to a huge garden with numbers of plants. Kagome saw what looked like a fern and asked what that would do.

"That child would numb pain when smashed and boiled with the dandelions."

"…Dandelions can do that?" Kedae laughed.

"Yes child and they can do so much more." Sango saw a flower that she never saw before. It was closed up but it was a peach-pink color and had purple strips on each petal from base to the tip.

"Kedae what flower is that?"

"That is the Moon-sun flower. It will only bloom three days after the new moon. It cures a rare type of poison that will keep the wound open."

"When's the new moon? I'd like to see it." Kagome asked.

"The new moon will be tomorrow I believe. So then let's get started."

"So Inuyasha you know what to do?" Inuyasha sighed.

"Apologize to Kagome and beg for forgiveness." He said. He had been drilled for the past hour on what to do about the angry Kagome after retuning to the house. Miroku had gotten out his staff and whacked him in the head every time he got it wrong. He now had a massive headache and was on the verge of killing both Koga and Miroku on the spot, unfortunately they knew this and tied him down and Miroku placed sutras on the rope so he wouldn't break it.

"Good, now we need to find were she is at." Koga said. Miroku pondered this with Koga.

"Maybe she went to Keade?" Miroku said.

"Worth a shot." Koga shrugged. Dragging the bound Inuyasha, Koga and Miroku headed to Keade's.

"My back is killing me!" Sango shouted. They had gotten back from the garden with sore backs, all except Keade.

"How can you stand doing that?" Kagome asked. Keade chuckled.

"Years of practice child." She then went outside to cook some lunch.

"So what are we going to do about Inuyasha?" Ayame asked. Kagome grinned evilly.

"We have an idea, and it involves you."

"Me? Why me?" She asked. Sango answered.

"Well since you get on Inuyasha's nerve we want you to stay with us, what do you say?" Ayame thought it over. Smiling she agreed. Keade walked in and handed soup to each of the girls and then ate hers.

"Keade, you've known Inuyasha for a while, what could bug him the most." Kagome asked. Keade sat down her soup and looked at the girl.

"Treat him like a dog." And with that she went back to eating. Kagome looked at Sango and Ayame and smiled. Suddenly shouts were heard in the courtyard.

"KAGOME! SANGO! WERE ARE YOU?" It sounded like Koga. Leaving their food behind, they thanked Keade for her kindness and walked out, Ayame in toll.

Koga and Miroku were looking around for them when they came into the clearing. The girls laughed at the site of Inuyasha tied to a tree and gagged. Sutras were placed on the rope again. The two boys walked over to them and smiled.

"There you are. Kagome Inuyasha has something he wants to tell you. Follow me please." Koga said. Motioning for Kagome to follow him, he led to the gagged glaring half-demon. Un-gagging him, Inuyasha let out a stream of curse words at Koga and Miroku. Koga then smacked him in the head to quiet him.

"Hey dog-turd stop bad mouthing us and apologize to Kagome." He said. Kagome was suppressing a laugh and walked up to him. She could hear that Sango and Ayame were not so lucky.

Inuyasha glared at her then muttered, "I'm sorry." Kagome thought over what she heard found out from Keade, smiled then patted him on the head.

"Good boy! Apology accepted, now was that so hard?"

"Yes, will you stop patting my head?!" He growled. Shrugging Kagome did as she was told. Turning around she spotted Sango. Her face was flushed and she was rigid. Behind her was Miroku grinning like it was his birthday. Everyone took one step back. Sango's eye twitched, she swung her hand back and slapped Miroku on the face with a really loud smack. Wincing Kagome turned to Inuyasha to let him down.

"Sango! Are you ok?" Kagome turned at Ayame's cry to see Sango kneeling on the ground her face still flushed and she was coughing. Running over to her, Kagome put a hand to her forehead.

"She has a fever. I'll go get Keade." Kagome got up and ran to the hut were Keade was still eating.

After a moment Kagome came out with Keade in toll. Keade walked over to Sango to check her fever. Someone take her home and get her into a bed. Put a cool rag on her forehead and let her sleep." She went into the hut to get medicine and gave it to Kagome. "Give this to her once she wakes and keep her in bed for a day after. She will be cured in two days." With that she turned and walked back into her hut to finish eating.

"Ok then, who wants to carry her?" Ayame asked. Miroku stepped forward, picked up Sango, who was asleep, and walked down the steps with out a word to the rest. Inuyasha and Koga shrugged to each other and followed after him. Ayame and Kagome thought it was sweet and smiled at each other before following too.

A pink bubble was floating on the sealing trying to catch a feather, when the door opened below him. Looking down he saw Kagome and the others walk in along with another person he figured was Ayame. Miroku had Sango on his back and was heading upstairs with Ayame's help to put her to bed.

"Kagome! Up here." Shippo yelled before reverting back into his usual form and falling into Kagome's arms.

"Hey Shippo! Want to go with me to get some water?" Shippo nodded and he and Kagome went to the kitchen. Koga and Inuyasha were left standing in the door way with nothing to do. When Kagome and Shippo came back and stared at the two.

"What up with you two?"

"What do we do?" Koga asked.

"Well…who can cook better?" She asked Koga pointed to Inuyasha and Inuyasha pointed to Koga. "Ok both of you cook up dinner," Kagome started walking up the steps and added one last thought. "And try not to kill each other. I don't want to clean up the blood." Not waiting on a response she walked up the steps to help Miroku and Ayame.

Inuyasha looked at Koga. "You clean, and I'll cook."

"Why do I have to clean?"

"Because I said so."

"And since when do I listen to you?"

"Since Kagome asked you to help and not fight." Koga blushed.

"She has nothing to do with this." Inuyasha smirked.

"Yea and I'm the king of England. Come on." They both then made there way to the kitchen.

Sango opened her eyes tiredly. Her head was pounding and she felt like she was about to throw up. Sitting up she felt a slight pressure on her hand. Look down she saw Miroku asleep with his hand holding hers. Sango smiled, He looks so innocent and not perverted. How come he's never like this? He always has that dorky perverted grin on She reached up and touched his cheek gently. He stirred a little but didn't wake up. Sango heard some one come in and looked up to see Kagome and Ayame walk in. Sango blushed more at being caught looking at Miroku and took her hand away from his face.

"Hey sleepy head. Welcome to the real world!" Ayame said. Kagome gave Sango her medicine. Sango looked down at Miroku and wondered why he was even here.

"He was watching over you this whole time and finally passed out at, at the crack of dawn. It's sweet really." Kagome said. Miroku stirred and woke up to find two smiling and one blushing girls. Slightly blushing himself Miroku got up.

"Ah ha ha, I guess I feel asleep. Sorry about that. I was waiting for Sango to wake up so I could give her her medicine." He said.

"Yea…Miroku breakfast is on the table downstairs. Inuyasha and Koga are still eating; if you hurry you might get some." Ayame said. Miroku nodded, gave one more glance at Sango, the headed out.

"Well that was sweet, if only he wasn't a pervert." Kagome gave Sango a sly smile. "But something tells me that he is really taken by you Sango." Sango eyes got really big and started to blush.

"Yea and I think Sango feels the same way." Ayame said. Both laughed at the beet red Sango.

"That's not funny! You guys…"

"Sorry Sango, I just couldn't resist. Seeing your hand in his last night was special." Kagome said. "So how are you feeling?"

"Fine, better I guess. Where's Shippo?"

"He's keeping the boys in line down stairs." All three of them laughed at the thought of Shippo scolding three teens.

A/N: So? You like? I kinda forgot Shippo for a while. Sorry, but the next chapter will be dedicated to him. It will be short and will explain were he went during the last chapters. Another thing is that I know that it's not scary at the moment and it won't be for more chapters ahead. It's just that most scary stories are short and everyone ends up dieing in the end. Well not this one! It's going to be uber long! So HA! JA!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10/ Where Shippo was at.

Ok since Shippo randomly appeared last chapter I decided to fill you in on what he was doing from the time that Kikyo was on the news.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any other characters. I do own the butterfly though! -

Chapter 10

Shippo POV:

Ok, we were watching the news and some girl had died. Not to interesting, except that maybe that girl looked a lot like Kagome! Sango said her name was Kikyo. I don't like her. Once she started moving I was out of there! That's just way to scary for me, I'm just a kid!

Once I was outside I saw a butterfly! It was pretty! I started to chase it around for a few hours till I got tired. Kagome was already in her room getting ready. She was really pale, I wonder what's wrong.

"Kagome, why are you so pale?" I said. She looked at me and smiled.

"It's nothing Shippo I'm just a little scared. What happened today kinda freaked me out." I nodded.

"I bet! That would scare anyone! What happened after I left thought?" Kagome winced.

"Well after you ran out Kikyo came towards us till she was nose to nose with the screen."

"Ew."

"Yea, then she made an eerie sound like when someone strangled you and you're trying to talk. Then the screen when blank." Kagome paused and looked around. I could see goose bumps on her arms, what ever it was really scared her good. I walked up to her and gave her a hug.

"I'll protect you. No one is going to steal my mom away!" Kagome smiled down at me and gave me a hug in return. We soon went to bed. Kagome was having a hard time sleeping. She was tossing and turning. Finally she fell asleep. I was almost asleep when someone came in. I glanced up at the person and found it was Inuyasha! What's he doing here?

I quickly shut my eyes and just listened.

"You are going to tell me EVERYTHING that's going on wretch! You are not getting out of my sight after what happened tonight!" He growled. That's it! He's on my hit list! I heard him leave still growling. After a few more minuets I fell asleep too.

A few days went by and nothing happened. That is unless you count Inuyasha and Kagome fighting, Miroku be unconscious more often then awake, and Koga blushing slightly when ever Kagome complements him. I think that he likes her. I've done my own thing for a while; gone off into the forest, found some trees and more trees…I'll go back again to see if anything is really back there. When I got tired I would go back and sleep or eat or whatever! Inuyasha's been doing well at keeping off of Kagome.

I walked in to see them running up stairs into their own bed room. I went into Kagome's to see what's up. Her and Sango were going threw there clothes looking for something.

"What's going on?" I asked. Kagome looked at me and smiled. I could tell that she was hyper and so was Sango.

"Were going to a club!" She said.

"Why?"

"Because were bored and wanted something to do." Sango said. They both burst out in fits of laughter. Strike being hyper they were plain drunk!

"Can I come?" I asked. They looked at each other and shrugged.

"I don't see why not." Sango said.

"Cool!" I started to pick out something neat to wear and ended up with baggy blue jeans, a orange hoody, sneakers, and a hat with ear flaps on them. Kagome and Sango were ready soon after me. Kagome was dressed in baggy cargo pants. Her shirt was long and had horizontal green and white stripes. Her hair was down and a black hat covered her head. Again with no make-up and converses on. Sango had baggy kaki cameo pants. She also was wearing an unbuttoned tux suit with a black long sleeved that covered her hands a little, leaving her thumb out of a hole of the shirt. She had on her usual pink eye shadow and also wore converses. Her hair was in two braids and had on a black hat as well.

We all headed down stairs to wait on the guys. After sitting there for a while the came down Inuyasha in his usual baggy blur jeans, and his unbuttoned red polo shirt with a white muscle shirt underneath. His hair was tied in a loose pony tail at the base of the neck. Miroku had on baggy blue jeans as well and a purple shirt with his usual hair style. And Koga had the same jeans and a brown baggy shirt, hair as well, the same as ever. Koga went to go ask permission from To-to si to see if they could go to the club.

Kagome and Sango were bouncing silently on the couch giggling. Inuyasha and Miroku were just staring at them.

"Why are you bouncing?" Miroku asked.

"Yea bouncing!" Sango said.

"It's because we can, so there." Kagome said. Inuyasha was just staring at them.

"Maybe we shouldn't have let them eat the hyper things." Inuyasha said. Miroku nodded.

"Yep what is wrong with you peoples?" Kagome said.

"No, youshouldhavegivenushyperthigsbecausehypernessisfunandhyperishyperandyoucan'tbeatbeinghypersothereMwahahahahaha!!!!" Sango said. Inuyasha, Miroku, and I just sat there staring at the two giggle like drunken fools. Suddenly Kagome and Sango shot up and walked over to the boys. Kagome went to Inuyasha and Sango went to Miroku and sat down next to them. Then they poked continually on their head.

"Mwahahaha…" Kagome laughed.

"And I poke you and I poke you and I poke you and I poke…" Sango said over and over and over again. Miroku just stared while Inuyasha glared at Kagome really hard.

"When is that Koga getting here?!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome looked over at Sango and Sango looked at Inuyasha.

"He went poof to the ninth dimension to fight the giant evil monkey people." She said then went on to poking Miroku. Suddenly Koga walked in. Looking around he saw the two poking the poor boys.

"What is going on?" He asked. The girls shot up and smiled.

"Nothin'." They said then walked over to where I was sitting and laughed. Their scary when their hyper I thought. Looking over at Inuyasha and Miroku and noted that they thought the same thing.

"Well To-to si said no, so-"Koga said.

"What?!" Kagome and Sango said.

"Hush! He was about to say that we were going to sneak out to the club dumb heads." Inuyasha said.

"Oh, we knew that. Why didn't you say that?" They said and sat back down.

"Anyways let's get moving." Miroku said. I bounded onto Kagome's shoulder as we walked out. When we were halfway to the door I was yanked into the air. I then came face to face with Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha let me down you big jerk!" Kagome spun around.

"Inuyasha what are you doing to poor Shippo?" She asked.

"The runt isn't coming with us." He said.

"Why not?!" She asked. I was still upside down.

"Because one I don't baby-sit kids, and two they wouldn't let kids in anyways." He said. He then dropped me to the ground that jerk. Kagome was arguing that I should go, Miroku stepped up and said that it would be best if I don't go.

"I don't mind rally, I'm kinda tired." I said. Kagome looked down at me.

"You sure?" she asked. I nodded my head and headed upstairs yelling down for them to go ahead. Soon I heard them leave and Kagome yelling that she would tell me everything once we come back.

I headed to the room and changed into my PJ's and went downstairs to watch T.V.

After about an hour or so I went to use the bathroom and heard them coming home.

"Hay I have an idea! Since were all still wide awake let's go to the basement."

"What makes you so sure that we have a basement?" Kagome thought this over for a moment then shrugged.

"I don't, I just assumed that you do." Koga smiled at her and commented that they do indeed have a basement.

Sango turned to look at Kagome with a frown. "Why are we going into the basement Kagome?" Kagome looked over at her friend with a knowing smile.

"You mean-?" A nod confirmed her suspicion. "Aright! We get to go get the uh-oh feeling!"

"The 'uh-oh feeling'? What's that?" The guys asked together.

"The uh-oh feeling is a feeling that all people have. It's were you can sense spirits and it some times helps with foreshadowing. You often can see the ghost but sometime pass it off as a hallucination. I saw one in front of my bathroom when I was in the 4th grade. Since then I was able to see ghosts and stuff." Kagome explained. Inuyasha looked a little interested at the thought of something creepy; Miroku looked interested too, as did Koga.

"Sure sound like fun! Let's go." Miroku said. I then heard them walk down into the basement and all got quiet.

Great, I thought, their hunting for ghost again. I went back down stairs to watch more T.V.

After a while I heard someone come up. Turning I saw Koga holding a pale girl and raced out of the door. It wasn't Kagome so I wasn't that curious and returned back to my show. A few more minuets passed and Koga came back. He sat down opposite of me and told me what happened.

"…So then Kagome climbed up and grabbed her and they both fell. Inuyasha caught her before me though." I heard disgust in his voice and snickered. Seems Koga's got a crush on Kagome. I got up and went to go take a bath when…

BAM

"It's not my fault!" Kagome yelled at Inuyasha. She was the first come out, followed by an equally mad Sango, a tired Miroku, and a yelling Inuyasha. Before Inuyasha had come completely out Kagome swung the door and hit him square in the face.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!!!?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Because, you deserve it!" Kagome grabbed Sango's hand and they both trailed up to their rooms. Koga looked over at the swearing hanyo.

"What did you do know dog breath?" Inuyasha glared at Koga for all he was worth, then got up and went to his room leaving Miroku to tell Koga what had happened.

After taking my bath I went to get something to eat and I heard running around. Wondering what happened I went to Kagome's room.

She was getting dress in her PJ's and was pale.

"Kagome what's wrong?" She looked at me with tears in her eyes that she wouldn't let fall.

'Oh, Shippo. Something's after me." She sat down on the bed and sighed.

"Where's Sango?"

"In her room in bed."

"What happened?" She told me everything that happened, how she beat Inuyasha at rapping, what happened in the basement, and what happened a few moments ago. My eyes grew wide and fearful at what happened.

"What are you going to do?" I asked.

"I'm going to see that girl we found and ask why she was there to begin with." Yawning we went to bed.

A/N: Wasn't that interesting? Shippo was there the whole time! Go fig! Anyhow I hate typing in 1st person it gets on my nerves. If I ever do that again someone slap me! Please review! JA! ****


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11/ A new secret.

A/N: Ok if the last one sucked, I'm sorry. I just felt really bad that Shippo wasn't in it. To make it up something scary is going to happen…well maybe more then that. One of them really happened to me. Try to figure out what it is.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, everyone is so sad. TT

Chapter 11

Sango sat in her room bored out of her mind! She had been sitting there for hours on end doing nothing! She had already read her and Kagome's Manga book three times, has already drawn five drawings, and played her guitar more than she needed to. Now she was staring at her computer screen in hopes that it would magically turn on so she wouldn't have to walk over there to do it. No good.

Sighing Sango got up and walked over to the computer.

"You are so annoying! Why did I even come to this place?!"

"I keep asking the same thing!"

"Oh shut up!"

"Inuyasha must you be so rash?"

"Can it Miroku!"

"He's done nothing wrong! Don't yell at him!" Sango sighed. At least she won't be too bored. Walking back over to her bed she continued to listen with amusement.

"Hey dog breath show some respect! She won fair and square!"

"She did not! I know she cheated!"

"I did not! Just because you can't play worth a flip doesn't mean that I cheated!"

"Kagome calm down. The rest of us know you won fairly so breath."

"Thanks Ayame."

"Thanks Ayame…Shove it!"

"Hey! What did I do?!"

"See this is what I mean! I'm out!" Sango heard Kagome's footsteps ascending the stairs. Sango smiled, They would make a cute couple. She thought. Kagome walked in angrier than normal. She slammed the door and sat on Sango's bed.

"Um…" Sango started.

"He said I cheated in Egyptian Rat Screw! I can't believe him!"

"Why does it matter?" Sango asked.

"We made a wager that if I win every time I said 'sit' he had to sit on his legs and bark-" Kagome stopped as Sango burst into fits of laughter, followed by Kagome. They laughed for a few good minuets until they settled down.

"You ok?" Kagome asked her. Sango wiped a tear from her eye.

"I think." She said.

"You sure?" Sango smiled.

"Nope."

"Good. So anyways, if I lost I would have to run around in my bra and underwear for a hour!"

"…Ew…"

"Yea… but I knew that I could win. So we started playing and he was winning at first…then I got lucky with a Jack and won a few more cards till I won! He then proceeds to say that I cheated! Can you believe it?!"

"That's sick." Sango said. Kagome nodded. Sango suddenly got up and walked to the door. Kagome questioned her actions but she didn't answer.

"Inuyasha? Can you come here for a second?" She yelled.

"Why should I?" Came his reply. Sango rolled her eyes.

"Sango what are you doing?"

"Shhhh, Just come here!" They heard Inuyasha grumble and walk up the stairs. When he reached the top he growled at Sango.

"What?"

"Kagome told me what happened." Inuyasha's growl increased.

"Yea, so?" Before Inuyasha knew what happened, Sango had slapped him on the head. Inuyasha heard laughter from inside and knew that Kagome was watching.

"What was that for?!" He yelled.

"For being a pervert as to but up a bet with Kagome on that, for yelling at her, for growling at me, and just because I'm really really bored and would never hit Kagome, ok?" With that she closed the door on the stunned half demon. Sango turned to Kagome.

"Happy?"

"Very, Thank you." Sango nodded. Walking back Sango was feeling a little dizzy. Kagome saw that Sango was wobbling and ran to steady her.

"Sango? Hang on." Dragging her to her bed Kagome ran out into the hall. Hearing a click she turned at saw that Inuyasha had closed his door. Kagome rapped on his door.

"Inuyasha! Open up!"

"Why should I?"

"Because it's really important! Please!"

"Fine, fine hang on." Inuyasha swung open the door. Kagome grabbed him by the hand and dragged him to Sango's room. Kagome missed the slight pink in his face though.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Sango's fever came back. We need to get her to Keade's pronto!" Inuyasha nodded.

"Go get everyone else." Inuyasha said. Kagome nodded and ran to tell everyone.

_Dear Diary,_

_Ayame, Sango, and I have become fast friends, to bad Sango's fever _came_ back. Everyone decided to move her in with Keade until her fever broke. Miroku went with her, and so did Shippo on Sango's asking; now everywhere is a grope free zone! Yeah! Tonight's the new moon; three day from now the moon-sun flower will bloom. I can't wait. Inuyasha locked himself in his room since sundown. I wonder what's wrong. _

_Kagome_

Kagome locked her diary and slipped it under her mattress. She looked at the clock; the red numbers read that it was 11:30. She turned off her lights and pulled up the covers and went to sleep.

Why is it so cold! she thought. Reaching for another blanket she found one at the end of her bed. Grumbling she sat up and looked down at the end of her bed willing it to come forward with her mind. Not going to happen. Rubbing some sleep from her eye she crawled to the end of her bed. Grabbing the blanket she turned to go back. A dull light shined in the corner of her eye. Turning slowly she saw someone standing, staring at her. She was dressed in a long white wedding dress a little ripped on the sleeves, her face was emotionless, and she had no eyes, just black sockets. Her mouth was sown and stapled together. Her hair was white and hung loosely on her shoulders.

Kagome froze; it was just like all those years ago! But this time she was so close and looked so sad.

CREAK

Kagome turned to the other side of her bed. Their on her pillow was a black blob. It stared at her with great big yellow eyes. Kagome gasped and scooted to the far end of the bed. It moved closer, gliding over the sheets like a snake. Fighting the urge to scream she threw the blanket at it trying to stop it. It crawled over it and 'morphed' into what looked like a person. It jerkily crawled over and closer to her letting out painful screeches. When it was a breath away its mouth opened, pearly blood stained fangs lined its mouth. Kagome fell off the bed and crawled away from the figure. Its mouth closed and did not follow. Breathing for the first time she felt something drop on her head. It made a clank sound when it hit the floor. Taking a closer look she saw that it was a bent metal staple. Blood drained from her face as she looked behind her.

Above her stood the lady, her hands had moved toward her face and she was ripping out all the staples and strings that held them tightly closed. Kagome scooted away but regretted it when a hand shot out from under the bed and grabbed her shirt. Kagome squeaked and pulled away tearing the shirt. Looking behind her she saw a young boy's face. His eyes looked like someone had punched him and given him black eyes in each eye. His face was chalk white, and looked clammy. The hand receded and Kagome got a good look at it. It resembled a skeleton hand but with flesh still attached.

Kagome wasted no more time as she bolted from the room and out into the hall. Looking behind her she saw that the woman had gotten rid of all bindings in the mouth. There were lines left were the strings and staples were left. She opened her mouth and inside was rows of fangs. She turned towards Kagome and started to move towards her. Kagome slammed the door closed and ran to the next one. She opened it, got in, closed it, and then locked it. Breathing a huge sigh she leaned against the wall.

"What the hell are you doing here?!"

Inuyasha had been sleeping peacefully for once. For some reason having Kagome next door helped him fall into a deep sleep, until fear crept into the air. Inuyasha woke up and listened closely, with his ear against the wall. I can hear movement…she threw something…movement…a thud, guess she fell on the floor …What's going on? Oh, she's moving for the door.

Inuyasha herd a slam sound and figured that it was the door. Suddenly his door opened and she bolted in. He couldn't see her very well but could tell that she was scared. She saw her figure slide to the floor, panting.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" he asked. Kagome looked up and squinted, her eyes widened. Wasn't Inuyasha supposed to have WHITE hair?! Their on the bed sat a boy she has never seen. His hair was black and tied in the back. Violet eyes stared at her with slight annoyance.

"First tell me what you're doing here?!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha stared at her confused.

"This is my room." He said. Kagome stood up and walked over to him, and stared down at him. Surly she couldn't see him…could she?!

"For your information, Inuyasha has white hair and you have black. What are you, Inuyasha's stalker or something?" Now he was mad.

"It's Inuyasha numbskull!" He yelled. Kagome rolled her eyes. She reached over to the lamp next to him and turned it on. Bright light illuminated the room. Inuyasha was blinking rapidly.

"What the hell?"

"Ok, now tell me why you're here?!" She said. Kagome's hands were on her hips and she was glaring down at him.

"I'm Inuyasha!" he said again.

"Fine if you're Inuyasha then…sit boy!" She said. Inuyasha growled then sat back on his legs and barked. Kagome backed away in shock.

"Inuyasha? How in the world…I mean…wha?" Kagome blinked and rubbed her eyes just to make sure she wasn't hallucinating…nope still their.

"Explain please!" She asked.

"Fine, fine. Ever time of a month currently the new moon I turn into a human happy now." Kagome blinked, thinking over what he just said. Kagome burst out laughing.

"What?!" He asked. Kagome controlled her laughter a little. Gasping she grabbed on to the sheet of the bed.

"You just said…Gasp…time of the month…that's funny!" She said and continued laughing. Inuyasha blushed at the meaning.

"S-shut up!" He said. Kagome controlled herself once more and sat on the bed smiling.

"Ok so you turn into a human ever month, so what?"

"It's embarrassing!"

"Almost as embarrassing and running around in your under clothes?" Inuyasha looked a little guilty, but what quickly replaced with a scowl.

"Feh." Was all he said.

"Apology accepted." They sat their in silence for a bit before Inuyasha broke the silence.

"So why did you come in here?" He saw Kagome pale.

"Um...-"

BAM!

Kagome and Inuyasha jumped. Kagome latched onto Inuyasha's arm and Inuyasha grabbed Kagome too. They both stared at the door. They saw a shadow coming from the hall way light. It stood in front of the door. Kagome whimpered a bit and even Inuyasha's human ears caught her fast heart beat. They room got cold. They both saw their breaths fog out in front of them. The lamp light flickered and died throwing them into darkness. Inuyasha pulled Kagome closer and felt her trembling.

"Shhhh…Kagome its ok. I'll protect you." All he got was a nod and a small eep when the door burst open. Splinters of wood shot at them, Inuyasha barley saw them and rolled off the bed with Kagome and land on the floor. Inuyasha got a good look at the intruder and paled. She stood their glowing in a white dress and white hair. Her lips bared bloody lines were something had held them together. Her face was wrinkled and held a greenish appearance. Her neck held bruises that resembled a hand. Her eyes were blood shot and held no warmth. He looked down at Kagome. Kagome had gone rigged and her eyes were pale almost like a trance.

"What?" She asked it coming out of her trance. The ghost smirked and the closet door behind them opened. Inuyasha and Kagome looked behind them. It was a face. A huge face in his closet. All around it was pitch dark. It looked just like the ghost ladies face. A hand shot out and closed around Kagome's waist. It resembled a skeleton's hand, all rotten and gross. It started dragging Kagome into the darkness.

"Inuyasha! Help, please!" Kagome cried. Inuyasha held Kagome tighter to his chest when another hand grabbed him. He looked to see big yellow eyes under the bed. Its hand stretched way to long to be natural. It pulled Inuyasha away from Kagome. He saw fear in her eyes as the darkness engulfed her. Damn! I couldn't save her! Kagome! Was Inuyasha's thoughts as the darkness engulfed him as well.

A/N: Ok don't kill me! It was scary and funny and I know that I have been neglecting my duties to write but I was grounded for my grades. T-T go fig. I'll hurry with the next one! Till then Review please! Ja!


	12. Chapter 12

Ch.12/ and you thought it was over?

A/N: Ok ya'll I went to see white noise and got really great ideas! Note DON"T try to do a E.V.P. after I tried I got haunted with a ghost, no joke. A few things are going to be what happened and they are pure scary! A few people got the thing that happened to me last chapter. And if you didn't it was the white ghost. I did add a few details that I didn't see just to make it scarier. Ha ha. So if you got it right then you get brownie points! Everyone loves brownies. Ok then next chaptie!

Sango woke up with a massive headache. Sitting up with pain she noted that she wasn't in her room.

"What the hell?" She was in Keade's hut! But why?

"Ah, Lady Sango! Your awake." Miroku walked in with a smile on his face followed by a hyper Shippo. He and Shippo seated themselves next to her. Feeling a little crowded she scooted away from them. Keade walked in and set down some herbs in a little sake cup.

"Drink this child. It will help with your fever, but I must warn you that ye will feel very…witty." Sango looked at Keade.

"Will this get rid of my headache?" She asked. Keade nodded. "Then by all means." Sango took the medicine in one gulp and waited for the effects to happen. It didn't take long when she suddenly started to giggle, which followed by a loud laughter. Sango's eyes glazed over and her face turned a pinkish color. She looked like she had drunk a lot of sake. Sango looked around the room giggling and stared at a wall opposite her.

"Look, it's a monkey!" She shouted. All three of them turned to see the wall and nothing more.

"Where's the monkey Sango?" Shippo asked. Sango smiled.

"Well for one you're looking in the wrong placey!" She waged her finger at Shippo and pointed to the top of Miroku's head.

"It's dancing on his head silly." Shippo gave Sango a concern look and scooted away from the giggling girl.

"I'm scared." He said. Miroku nodded. "As am I." Sango finished giggling and smiled a really creepy smile at the two.

"I'm bored, ya'll wanna here a story?" They both shrugged and nodded.

"Ok, their once was this iguana name ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ, but we'll call her alpha. She was a pretty iguana but she had a problem. Alpha was very anti-social. So she wanted to go to fix her problems in…Madagascar! The cloud of the free! So she flew and she flew and she flew and she flew and flew and flew and flew…then got run over by a rocket, the end!" Everyone stared at her as she burst out laughing.

Keade sighed and stood up. "I trust that ye will watch over her?" They only nodded and Keade stepped out.

"Sango, Madagascar's not a cloud…is it?" Shippo asked. Miroku sighed.

"It's not a cloud and iguana's can't fly." He stated. Sango glared at him.

"How do you know? Did Jimmy tell you?" Miroku sweat dropped.

"Who's Jimmy Sango?" He asked. She smiled.

"Why, he's my magical leprecon! But he only talks to certain people." Miroku stared at her.

"Ok…sure. I'll go with that." He said. Sango sighed and leaned against Miroku. Miroku blushed at the sudden contact.

"I'm bored." Sango looked at her hands, clasped them together and started to twiddle her thumbs. "Wanna here a story?" She asked.

"No!" Both Miroku and Shippo said at once. Sango sighed.

"Ya'll are no fun…"

"Ok Ayame, hit me."

"Ok you asked for it." Ayame placed three cards on the table in front of Koga. He picked up the cards and cursed.

"Their all bad cards!"

"Well it's not my fault." Ayame huffed. Koga threw the cards down on the table and glared at her.

"How is it that you always win Hearts?" He asked.

"Because I'm special. And it's not me; you just really suck at this." Ayame said with a smile.

"I don't suck at it, you just cheat!" Ayame's grin turned into a glare. She slammed both of her hands on the table. She glared at him with fire in her eyes, standing up she walked towards the couch.

"I don't cheat." With that she plopped down on the couch glaring at the carpet with tears threatening to fall. Seeing this Koga stood and walked towards Ayame.

"look I'm sorry I said that. I didn't think that you would take it personally." Ayame looked up at Koga and smiled.

"Apology accepted." Koga smiled and sat next to Ayame then turned on the TV.

_Dark, it's so dark. I can't see anything…_

_What happened? I remember being with Inuyasha when…what? I can't remember._

_I'm so cold. Am I dead, or worse? How can anything be worse than death? Rather not know. _

Kagome opened her eyes to pitch black. All around her was total darkness. I don't like the dark!

Kagome stretched out a hand to see that it was glowing softly. Staring at her feet she noted that her whole body was glowing, the only light left. She also noticed that she was floating on her back, or not? Grrr confusion!

Kagome tried to sit up and produce light. She focused all her energy onto her hands. Nothing.

"What the…come on!" She tried again producing nothing but a headache. She finally gave up.

Tick, Tick, Tick

Footsteps? But were from and from whom? Do I want to know? Don't think so.

Kagome felt warm air press against her neck. Her hairs stood up on ends. Not good! Suddenly she turned only to be meet with darkness once more.

"I'm getting paranoid!" Kagome said. She squatted down on the 'floor'. Sighing she gave up her pried and asked the one thing she never wanted to do…

"Inuyasha, help?"

Inuyasha woke up with a throbbing headache. He opened his eyes to be met with a very dark room. Groaning Inuyasha picked himself off the floor and looked around. Why was he…suddenly memories from a few moments ago rushed into his head. Kagome! Were was she? Turning around a door closed suddenly. Inuyasha jumped at the sound and looked at the now closed closet. Inuyasha rushed over and tried to open it. If he was in his regular form he could break this door down easily!

Inuyasha tugged and tugged until his bones shook. Inuyasha stopped struggling and tried to listen to what was going on inside.

Scratch, Scratch

Inuyasha stopped breathing to listen to what was going on.

THUD!

Inuyasha jumped back. Someone wasn't taping on the door…they were pounding! Someone really wants to get out. Inuyasha stared at the door. Slowly the door knob was opening. Inuyasha scooted away from the door that was currently opening on its own. The door swung open, there on the floor was Kagome.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha crawled over to her. Her face was pale and clammy. Sweat clung to her like dust. "Oi! Wretch wake up!" Inuyasha shook her. Kagome's head lolled to her shoulder and a soft grown escaped her lips as she shiver violently. Inuyasha made a move to pick her up but stopped when his eyes landed on something that shouldn't have been their. A small girl was huddled in the corner of the closet. Raven hair scattered around her head in a mess frenzy. Her skin was pale and big black bruises were shown under her eyes, her lips were blue and her hazel eyes were wide and glossed over. She was dressed in a pale white dress that was smeared in blood.

"_Who are you?" _She asked. Inuyasha froze. It looked and sounded like a smaller Kagome. _"Wait I know you…behind you!" _She screamed. Inuyasha turned just in time for an arrow flew past his ear and landed with a thud just next to Kagome. Inuyasha wiped around to see the lady in the white dress, her arrows pointing straight for his heart.

Kagome looked around the best she could. She was getting bored. She was alone in the dark and paranoid. Great. Now what?

Tick, Tick, Tick

Kagome spun around at the sound. Someone was diffidently here with her. Kagome glanced towards the closest of the sounds she heard. Nothing. Just pitch blackness. Kagome sighed and looked above her. Her eyes grew wide at what she saw. Above her head was a small round mirror. Kagome stood up to get a better look at it. It didn't hold any reflection. Kagome wonder why and reached out to touch it. As her fingers brushed the smooth surface a blinding white light exploded from the mirror. Blinking away dots Kagome looked around her.

"Where am I?" she wondered aloud. She was in a room. Not Inuyasha's room or her room, or any of the rooms in the house. It was a room she had never seen before. It looked like it belonged to a child. Erie teddy bears were stationed on the bed. Pink paint coated the walls and little dolls were scattered onto the floor. What scared her most was that there was no door or window anywhere in the room. Kagome looked around for a way out when something caught her eye. There in the mist of all the toys and stuff was a mirror, placed away from everything else. All the toys and good feelings vanished to that spot. Kagome took a tentative step forward and looked into the mirror.

"What the…" Kagome's refection was not shown but a small girl's. She was sitting in Inuyasha's room, only it wasn't his. Toys were everywhere around her as she stared blankly at Kagome. The girl was dressed in a white dress, black hair cascading down her back. Kagome took another step closer and watched the scene unfold.

The girl's eyes widened as she wiped her head around towards the door. The door opened to revile a man around the age of 20. He looked a lot like the girl and Kagome figured that it was her father. The girl stood up and bowed to him with respect that was not given back. Her father reared his hand back and formed a fist that collided with one of the girl's eye. Kagome was modified, how could a father do such a thing?!

The girl staggered to stand up with tears streaming down her face. Her mouth formed words that Kagome could not here. Her father got even angrier and punched the girl again in the other eye. Kagome was pounding on the glass trying to tell the man to leave the girl alone, but he couldn't hear. She watched him kick the girl a few more time then left. The girl shivered and Kagome wanted so much to run to her and hug the girl. A silent tear ran down Kagome's face as she saw the brave girl pick herself up and walk to the closet. When the door closed to the closet the man walked back in to the room. Kagome's eyes widened as she saw what lied in his hand. A small dagger was placed into his back pocket as he walked to the closet door.

Kagome was scared for the girl. She couldn't watch and yet she couldn't take her eyes away from it. The man spoke some words with a sneer on his face and waited for a few moments. Kagome held her breath and prayed that the girl would ignore him. Slowly the closet door opened and the girl picked her head out. Her eyes were red and puffy and told that she was crying. The man jerked back the door and the girl screamed a scream no one heard as he walked in and closed the door in on the two. Kagome shivered and slowly slid to the ground. Tears streaked her face and her mouth moved with no sound.

The door opened again and the man stepped out, grinning. He slowly took a handkerchief out of his back pocket and wiped the bloody dagger off and tossed the soiled rag onto a lifeless body of a small girl. Then all went black. Kagome was crying, hard. Never had she seen such a thing happen and she never wanted to see it again. She punched the ground until her hand hurt and showed signs of bruising.

"_Daddy never really loved me."_ Kagome froze. She slowly turned around and saw the little girl sitting on the bed. Blood splattered on her dress and her eyes were blackened. A slight shift of the head reviled where that man had taken his final blow to this small girl.

Inuyasha froze. Now what? This lady was about to kill him. What now?

"**_Step away from my daughter you…you…" _**She let loose another arrow at him. Inuyasha swiftly swept Kagome up at the last moment and made a run for it. Before he reached to door it swiftly closed and locked itself. Swearing Inuyasha turned around. The little girl was huddled in the corner frightened.

"_Mommy I-"_She started to say when the lady slapped her.

"**_You have the audacity to call me your mother after what you did?!"_** Inuyasha swore this is so not good. The whole room shook and the mothers yell.

"_Mommy I didn't do it I swear!"_ This only angered the lady more.

"**_You bitch! You expect me to believe you after what you did to me?! To your dad?!"_** The mother strung another arrow at the girl and took aim. **_"Hope this kills you for good so I don't have to see your ugly face again!"_** Inuyasha's eyes widened at the fight that was going on. If he wasn't in deep shit at the moment he would have thought it was funny.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked. The girl looked at her.

"_You saw. HE hated me enough to kill me and then say that I committed suicide and was attacking him before hand!" _The girl shook with anger. Kagome wanted to run over and hug her, to ease the girls and hers pain.

"What about your mom? Didn't she know?" The girl shrugged and sighed.

"_If she did she would said that I deserved it."_ Was her curt answer. She then gazed over at Kagome. _"So tell me…what is your relationship with a half demon?"_

Kagome blushed a little until she under stood the double meaning.

"What happened?" she asked. The girl smirked.

"_Wouldn't you like to know? To bad you're going to die." _With that she vanished. Kagome paled and out of the corner of her eye caught a figure of a man with a dagger coming towards her very fast. Kagome gulped and slid away from the mirror as the figure stepped out from his black back drop and loomed over her, dagger raised. His body was wispy and grey, like it had no real body, just a fake one. His face reminded her of Voltamort in the 1st Harry Potter movie after the professor died. He looked unstable in this environment.

"N-no!" Kagome yelled. As the dagger began its descent Kagome closed her eyes. After a few moments of no pain or anything Kagome cracked an eye open. The dagger was inches away from her heart frozen their. She looked at her hands, positioned above her head and gasped. They were glowing a soft pink. Energy rushed threw her as her whole body began to glow. Kagome narrowed her eyes and threw an energy blast at her attacker sending him flying into the wall. Kagome got up and ran towards the mirror. Kagome didn't know why or what was going to happen but she pushed all the energy to her fist and slammed it into the mirror smashing it. As she broke the mirror she was pulled back into reality, she knew how to break a ghost.

Inuyasha was watching the exchange between the mother and the daughter when he saw Kagome glowing. Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at Kagome. Her eyes fluttered open to be met with violet eyes. Kagome blinked a few times and looked around the room. She noted that the lady in white was their and the little evil girl was their. She also noted that Inuyasha was holding her. She glared up at him.

"You can let go now." She said. Inuyasha blinked and set her down.

"What happened?!" He asked. Kagome didn't answer as she got up and walked in between the two ghosts.

"**_Move out of the way wretch!"_** The lady shouted at her. Kagome glared at her and shook her head.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha stared at what she was doing. He watched her move towards the girl. The girl backed away from her reviling a mirror on the floor. Kagome gasped and grabbed it. Both the lady and the girl lunged for it but Kagome got out of the way.

"This horror story is over!" With that Kagome purified the mirror to its usual form. The girl and the lady screamed as they were erased from the air and the house forever. Inuyasha stared at Kagome to shocked and confused to under stand. Kagome fell to her knees and panted. She used too much energy too soon. Now she can only use it in emergencies, for a while at least. Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and helped her over to the bed.

"What just happened?" He asked.

"Remember what I told you about haunted songs?" she asked.

"Yea, they only come out when played."

"Right. But there are also possessed things. In this case it was the mirror." Kagome indicated to the small round mirror on the floor.

"How did you know?" Kagome shrugged. "Ok then how did you wake up and were did you go?" Kagome sighed.

"I rather not talk about it right now. I'm just going to…go to…sleep…" with that Kagome passed out on the bed.

A/N: Their you go. Another chapter for your pleasure. Most of you are probably thinking I'm like gothic or something but funny thing is…I'm not. If you also think that everyone is a little OOC that's because my personality is in Kagome, my friend Crystal is Sango, Elyse is Ayame, and Miroku is Grayson. Inuyasha, Shippo, and Koga are irreplaceable. And yes we do acted like that. Review!!!!!!!! Till next time…Ja!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13/ Wow that's scary!

A/N: Hey ya'll! Kinda scary last chapter huh? Well I did all that in the dark and I REALLY got paranoid. I hate the dark with a burning passion. Die darkness! Anyways my friend is writing a story called 'Where are we?' at first its really funny then it will get scary. So ya'll can read that too. And if you have any scary things happened to you let me know…you might just see it in the story.

Disclaimer: I have no relation with the Inuyasha characters at all…but I can dream. -

Kagome sat in front of the window in the living room; she had on headphones and was listening to music. It was the morning after the incident and Kagome had yet to tell them what happened. Inuyasha had gone downstairs and relayed everything he knew to Ayame and Koga once he had stayed up all night till he was normal. They were shocked needless to say and Koga looked like he was about to faint. He almost fought Inuyasha to wake Kagome up to see if she was ok. Ayame held him back and Inuyasha crashed on the couch and fell asleep. When he woke up Kagome was were she was now listening to music. Inuyasha walked over to her and waved a hand in front of her face startling her.

"Are you ok?" He asked. Kagome blinked at him the looked back out of the window and nodded. Inuyasha sighed and walked into the kitchen. On the counter was a note:

Dear Inuyasha and Kagome,

I'm taking Koga to see Sango, Shippo, and Miroku for a while since he's really riled up. Don't kill each other or do anything inappropriate. winks

Teacup

Aka: Ayame

Inuyasha blinked and shook his head throwing the note into the trash. Inappropriate…with her! Yuck!

Kagome sat next to the window and thought about all that happened last night. Seeing Inuyasha like that was kinda scary. He always held himself as a strong person and yet last night she saw fear in his eyes. It scared her more than anything. Wait… didn't he say that he would always protect me? Kagome smiled at the thought. Usually I protect someone…it's nice that someone will protect me. Kagome drew her knees to her chest and rested her head against them still facing outside. She felt like singing to one really pretty song that described her feelings exactly. She reached down to her CD player and turned it to 'My Immortal' by Evanescence. She moved her head set so she can still hear the music and hear her voice. What she didn't notice was that Inuyasha was standing in the doorway listening.

"**I'm so tired of being here  
suppressed by all my childish fears  
and if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
and it won't leave me alone**

**These wounds won't seem to heal  
this pain is just too real  
there's just too much that time cannot erase**

Kagome's eyes started to water while she thought of her little brother. She would always sing this to him when he was scared. He always had nightmares after watching a scary movie and would go to her for comfort. Kagome smiled and figured that she was the one who needs it most now.

"**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
but you still have  
all of me**

Inuyasha listened to the words and watched her eyes glass over with deep thought. His ears could hear the real music and the real singer and noted how Kagome's voice pitched along the same lines as the singers…maybe better but he would never admit it. Inuyasha figured that she would be hungry after last night so he had cooked his favorite food, Raman. But he'll wait till her moment was over.

"**You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me**

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

Kagome closed her eyes and really got into the song.

"**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
but you still have  
all of me**

Inuyasha closed his eyes and listened just to her voice. It sounded so alone…so scared…why did he cared…oh yea…that fear in her eyes while she was being captured…that really scared me…I'll never forget that…

Thoughts of last night flashed threw his head. Kagome is the only real person besides the guys that know my secret. I've got to make sure no one else knows.

"**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
but though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along**

A tear slid down her cheek. How long has it been since she had cried…just cried? Now that she thought of it…since 5th grade. How good it felt to just let go of all that for just a few moments.

"**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me"**

As the song finished the song Kagome opened her eyes to see a cretin white haired dude in the doorway. Kagome eeped and blushed ten shades of red. She didn't know that anyone was listening. Her mom had always said that when she sang without the music so that everyone knew what she was singing she sounded bad.

"Were-were you listening to me?" She asked.

"Feh." Was his replied and handed her a bowl of Ramen. Kagome blinked a few times.

"Eat. We don't want to send you to the hospital just because you didn't want to eat. How do you think that will make us look?" Kagome growled at him as he flopped onto the couch and ate. After a few moments of slurping and intense silence Kagome tried to make some conversation.

"So...where's everyone at?" Inuyasha finished up and burped before replying.

"Ayame took Koga to see if Sango's better. Seems Koga was worried about you." Kagome blushed a little at that. She did notice that Koga had been a little to nice to her all of a sudden."

Inuyasha glared at her. "What?" She asked. Inuyasha shook his head and turned to her.

"Promise me something." Kagome blinked.

"Ok, what?"

"About me turning human…you didn't see anything and you won't tell anyone, got it?" Kagome slumped in her seat and huffed.

"And I was so looking forward to seeing it on the Planets Funniest Home Movies." Inuyasha growled.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding. My lips are sealed." Kagome pretended to zip up her mouth and crossed her arms. Inuyasha nodded and grabbed the remote and turned on the T.V. ending the conversation.

Ayame and Koga walked towards Keade. Koga was fuming at whatever Inuyasha had done. Ayame sighed, (Wonder how Sango's doing?) as the ascended the steps they heard commotion and a yell. They both glanced at each other, fear on their faces. They both ran with amazing speed up the stairs to be met with a really funny sight.

Sango had Miroku in a head lock and was wrestling him to the ground. Miroku's face was really blue and Shippo was too scared of her to help him out. Keade was no were in sight. Koga was the first to laugh followed by Ayame. Miroku spotted them and made motion for them to help. Ayame staggered forward still laughing and tried to help him out.

"Sango…gasp…let Miroku go…giggle…now…" She then burst into more laughter. Miroku tried to glare at her if Sango hadn't pulled on his neck.

"No way! He at the last pickle! Jimmy wanted it!" Everyone sweat dropped.

"Miroku…?" Koga asked.

"There was no pickle!" Shippo said. "Help him please; he's going to die soon." Koga sighed and pushed Ayame's laughing body over to the side.

"Ok, ok…Sango!" Sango looked up at him. Koga held out an imaginary object and waved it in front of her.

"Go get the nice pickle…ok?" He then pretends to throw the 'pickle' away from Miroku. Sango shot up and ran to get the 'pickle'.

"Hang on Jimmy! I'll get that pickle!" She fell to her knees and started to search for it. Miroku got up and rubbed his neck that was really red.

"Thanks ya'll, she has one grip." Ayame breathed deeply controlling her laughter.

"No big…but that was REALLY funny." Koga smiled at the memory.

"Ha, Ha…so funny."

"So what's been going on?" Shippo jumped onto Miroku's shoulder to tell them.

"Since Sango had the cold or flu or whatever…Keade gave her a medicine that made her loopy. She's been like this ever since. Really scary." Miroku shook his head.

"She told 15 story's about really random things, talked to Jimmy her Leprecon about whatever, pulled Shippo's tail thinking it was candy, went to look for a hippo, tried to fly, and tackled me putting me in a headlock." Miroku sighed. "It's been a really long night."

"All night! Are you still alive?" Ayame asked amazed. Miroku yawned giving her the answer.

"Miroku! Give Jimmy the pickle!" Miroku was thrown to the ground and put into a full nelson but Sango.

"Good luck Miroku." Koga yelled out as Ayame, Koga and, Shippo walk off.

"Guys…help!"

"Give it back!"

"Looks like a storm is coming, Inuyasha." Kagome called out from her place at the window. Inuyasha grunted not really listening. Kagome sighed and continued to stare out of the window. Lighting flashed and illuminated the room scaring Kagome. The power blinked out and plunged them into darkness.

"Eep! Inuyasha?"

"Damn! And they were wining too!" Kagome glared at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha! You're really stupid." Kagome sighed and ignored the glare she was receiving. "Were your flashlights?" Inuyasha gave her a funny look.

"Why don't you just produce light?" Inuyasha demonstrated by producing a red light to see a pale Kagome walk around looking for a flashlight. Kagome shook her head.

"I can't. I already tried." Kagome sat down on the ground and tried to produce light again. Nothing.

"What the? Why can't you?" He asked with a snort. Kagome glared at him.

"I can't! I probable used it all last night." Kagome saw him glare and glared right back.

Boom!

"Ah! I hate thunder, I hate thunder, I hater thunder!" Ayame screamed and huddled against Koga. Koga stared at her like she was crazy.

"Looks like ye will not be returning for some time." Keade said. "How's Sango? And Miroku? Were did they go?" Suddenly a very wet Sango and Miroku walked in soaking the floor.

"I'm alive! Thank god!" Miroku gasped out. Sango giggled and walked to the other side of the room and picked up a sleeping Shippo and placed him on her lap.

"Has the medicine worn off yet?" Keade asked. Miroku shook his head.

"I promised her to give Jimmy a pickle later."

"And you better or else!" Sango called out. Ayame shrieked as another lighting bolt went off. Sango looked at her and crawled over to her.

"Are you ok?" Ayame shook her head.

"I hate thunder with a burning passion!" She shouted. Miroku sighed and stood up.

"Come on Sango…lets go get some candles from the back." Sango nodded and ran over to him leaving Shippo asleep in Ayame's arms, Koga bored, and Keade falling asleep.

"Inuyasha?"

"Hm?"

Kagome looked around at the dark room. Inuyasha had turned off his light so he could conserve energy. The tingling sensation on the back of her neck was getting to her.

"This is really starting to creep me out…" She couldn't see him but knew that he agreed. Suddenly the wind picked up and blew open the door causing paper and such to fly around. Inuyasha shot up and closed the door as fast as he could. As the paper settled one landed on Kagome's lap. Looking down it looked like a music sheet. Notes were scribbled onto a scale. Inuyasha looked over her shoulder at the paper.

"What do you have their?" He asked.

"It's a music sheet." Inuyasha gave her a look.

"I know that. What's on it?"

"Notes. Funny…" Kagome studied the music. "These notes were hand written on a copied scale. Do any of you write the music?" Inuyasha shook his head.

"No, we just come up with the lyrics. Myoga and To-to si find the right tune to go with it." Kagome snorted.

"Can you read music?" Inuyasha blinked.

"Nope."

"Do you know the cords?"

"Nope."

"Do you know anything?"

"No-Hey! Fine smart one tell me what the notes are." Inuyasha sat next to her ready to learn.

"Well I only know how to play this on a sax but the notes are the same. E, F, G, A, B, C, D, E, and F. My teacher told me that if you take just the lines you can make a saying like: Every Good Boy Does Fine, then take the spaces and they spell: Face. Got it?" Inuyasha blinked. Then blinked again.

"Ok good. But this is just odd. Normally you have bars and a time signature to tell were a measure is and how many notes there are in a measure. Some of the measures have 8 notes and then the next has 6 yet the time signature never changes."

"Huh?" Kagome sighed.

"And you call your self a singer when you can't even read notes? A time signature is a fraction looking thingy that says how many beats per measures." Kagome looked at him and saw that he was totally confused. Kagome searched for a pencil in the mess and wrote a 4 over a 4.

"This is one of the time signatures. It means that there are 4 beats per measure. There are also like 2 beats per measure and you can even have a mixed number like 5 over 4. but that's harder to play."

"Ok whatever get to the point." Inuyasha huffed.

"I did. This isn't just music. It's a note."

"Have you found any candles yet?" Miroku called out.

"Nope! And neither has Jimmy." Miroku sighed. How he hated Jimmy…if he ever heard that name again it would be far too soon.

Sango walked over towards Miroku and sat down on the floor. Miroku followed with a heavy sigh. Sango leaned her head on his shoulder. Miroku blushed.

"Sango?"

"Hm?"

"Why are you leaning on me?" She shrugged.

"Cause I like you." Miroku blushed even more.

"R-really?" Sango nodded then looked at him.

"Really." She leaned in closer eyes half closed. Miroku smiled and leaned in too heart beating with excitement. Expecting her lips to meet his he opened one of his eyes to see her…fast asleep! Drool was coming out of her lips and a soft snore was coming out. Miroku growled and tried to pick her up. Unfortunately Sango was heavier than he thought and had to drag her instead.

Ayame was still cowering ever time lighting flashed but when she saw Miroku dragging Sango she forgot about her fears and ran over to him.

"What the hell did you do!" She screamed at him. Miroku blinked at her.

"Nothing, she just-"

"Nothing but butt! I bet you were going to abuse this privilege and take advantage on her! How dare you!" Ayame snatched Sango from Miroku's grasp and glared at him. "I hate you." Once Miroku got his bearings he met her glare.

"Why would you think I would do that to Sango?"

"Call it an instinct."

"Call it stupidity." Koga knew were this was going. He looked over at Keade and saw that she was fast asleep. Koga wasn't tired so he watched the small fight take place with annoyance.

Else Were

"What does the note say?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome started to write the letters on top of the notes. There were 8 bars and 38 notes. After a few moments Kagome had deciphered the code.

"It says:

**Dead Face, **

**Bed Ace,**

**Gag dad,**

**Fad bad,**

**Feed beef,**

**Caged cad,**

**Dad dead,**

**Fad bad." **

Inuyasha scratched his head. "Weird." Kagome nodded. "So what's a cad?"

"A cad is a guy who abuses women."

"I wonder what it would sound like with the notes played." Inuyasha shrugged.

"Try it. Do you have an instrument?"

"Yes, I brought my sax! But it's upstairs…in my room…in the dark…in the closet…in the dark…" Kagome gulped. "Will you go with me?" She whispered.

"Keh, duh. You think I'd let a weakling like you get attacked again?"

"Oh…thanks…." Kagome and Inuyasha got up and walked towards the steps. The stairs looked forbidding. About half way up it gradually got darker till at the top it was pitch black. Kagome made an attempt to start climbing when Inuyasha held her back.

"I hear something." Kagome paled a little.

"Like what?" Inuyasha sniffed the air and then produced a light.

"Follow me." He then silently made his way up the stairs. Kagome grabbed onto his arm so she wouldn't loose him as they walked up. Coming into the hallway whatever the light didn't touch turned to sudden black. All of a sudden the lights flickered on. Inuyasha and Kagome breathed a sigh of relief. Kagome let go of Inuyasha's arm and made her way into her now lit room, Inuyasha behind. Inuyasha sat on her bed and watched Kagome rumble around the room trying to find her instrument. The thunder storm picked up it's pace and sent a loud clap of thunder causing Kagome to jump. Inuyasha snickered at her reaction. Finding her sax she made her way to were Inuyasha was.

"How do you put a sax together?"

"Well…there are 6 parts to it. First is the body, that's were most of the sound comes from, at the top of the body is where you put the neck where the octave key is. You put the mouth piece on the neck. Then you have a reed that you have to suck on to get wet then place it on the mouth piece and attach it with a ligature, a leather thing that you can tighten, and last you put on the neck strap." While telling it, Kagome was going threw the motions. Half way threw Inuyasha tuned out to what she was saying.

After Kagome was finished putting together her sax she played a note and told Inuyasha that it was a C sharp.

"So let's play this thing." Inuyasha said irritated. Kagome started to play the notes on the paper in order. Were a measure broke off Kagome would stop for a breath. After she was finished and let the last note ring out Inuyasha commented on it.

"Wow that was eerie and warped. Pulse it was sad."

"Yeah…" Kagome put down her sax and rested against the wall. They sat their in silence for a while not really sure what to say. The wind picked up and howled with defiance as the lights flickered. Kagome stared at the lights, Inuyasha as well. Please don't let them go off! Kagome screamed in her head. The lights flickered again more violently then the last. Silently they both agreed that staying in a room recently been a ghost battle zone was a bad idea. They both walked fast toward the door and into the hallway. No way were they going to see a ghost again! As they got out into the hall way the window in Kagome's room shattered sending thousands of tiny glass shards towards them. Kagome panicked and stood rooted to the spot. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome by the waist and jumped out of the line of fire. Landing about a foot away Inuyasha and Kagome turned to find the glass shards deeply embedded into the wall were they just were, Kagome sighed and smiled at Inuyasha.

"Thank you."

"Keh, whatever wretch." Kagome growled.

"I was only thanking you! And there you go calling me a tool again!"

"Wretch! Not wrench smart one!"

"Well excuse me! You still do not need to call me that!"

"I don't need you telling me what to do!"

"Oh yea I-"

"**_Ehhhhhhhhhhhhh…………."_** Kagome jumped out of her skin. Inuyasha could hear the stair floors creak. They both turned towards the stairs behind them. Lights flickered above them violently.

"**_Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh……………….." _**The sound got louder as a rotting hand found its way to the top of the stairs followed but a head cover in thin black hair. (A/N: If anyone has seen the grudge this is like the last part of the movie where the lady was crawling down the stairs with that really creepy sound all jerky like…) The hair covered her face to where only an eye was shown. Her eye was pure white with black pupils, and was wide staring at them.

Kagome stifled a screamed and shook violently. It's just like the Grudge! Kagome thought. The lady person finally made her way to the top of the stairs and stared at them hunched on all fours, jerkily the lady made her way to the two of them.

"**_EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH………………" _**The smell of rotting flesh over powered Inuyasha's sensitive nose. Inuyasha teetered and collapsed on the floor. Kagome gasped as Inuyasha fell on top of her sending her to the floor as well.

"Inuyasha! Get off of me! This no tine to faint on me now!" Kagome pushed Inuyasha off of her and saw that the lady was closer. Even her human nose could smell the stench of her rotting flesh.

"**_EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…!"_** Kagome grabbed Inuyasha by the arm and pulled him into what she think was the bathroom. Opening the door she was about to crawl in when she notice that a head was staring back at her. The eyes burned into hers as she quickly slammed the door.

"Great, Inuyasha, no escape." She told the unconscious boy. "I wish I could do something but all my powers are gone…we really need help…" Kagome watched as the lady steadily crawled closer to them. Blood lust filled her eyes as she grabbed onto Inuyasha's leg pulling both him and Kagome into their doom.

A/N: Hee hee…don't kill me please! I at least got you a new chapter this weekend. Yes I'm STILL grounded…joy…If anyone is really confused don't hesitate to tell me and I'll tell you what's going on in the next chapter ok? Alright Review!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14/ A little happiness

A/N: Sesshomaru is going to come in on this one! Aren't ya'll so happy? Rin is coming too and Sango's little episode will come to a close so ya'll find out why that was going on. Oh and since my computer is SO stupid for thoughts now they will be in (_0_) that…ok?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…so I'll just image I do…maybe it will come true…

Kagome was panicking. Here she was with a unconscious half-demon, and ghost straight out of the Grudge trying to kill them both. This just wasn't her idea of a nice trip.

The lady held a fist full of Inuyasha's pant leg and pulled. Kagome pulled back adrenalin kicking in she jerked Inuyasha out of her grasp with a swift kick to the head. What she wasn't counting on was the lady's head just making a 180 along with a sickening sound. Not needed. (_Ew!_) Kagome thought. Without another thought Kagome squirmed out from under Inuyasha and stood up. She looked down at the lady. She lay unmoving in a sickening position. Kagome sighed…maybe it was over. Kagome got a closer look at her. Her eyes were wide and blank, not to mention creepy! Her hair covered her shoulders and most of her face, another thing was that her mouth was agape. Kagome turned away to see if Inuyasha was alright. What Kagome didn't see was the crimson slowly flowing into her eyes.

At Keade's!

Koga was getting restless. Sitting here looking at the same spot in the wall for a while. Ayame and Miroku had yet to stop their bickering.

Ayame huffed and turned away. "I hate you."

"Like wise." Miroku said. Ayame walked over to were Koga sat and plopped down next to him.

"I'm going to try to get some sleep…bug me and die." Ayame closed her eyes and was soon of in La la land. Miroku sighed and sat down next to the sleeping Sango and looked over at Koga.

"Now what?" Koga shrugged. Keade gave an unusually loud snore causing both to look at the drooling/snoring priestess. One thought ran threw both of their heads, we are SO not getting any sleep tonight.

With Kagome and Inuyasha

Kagome bent over Inuyasha and shook him.

"Yo, Inu, wake up will you?" Kagome remembered something her brother would do if she slept to long. So she plugged Inuyasha's nose and closed his mouth. She waited for a few seconds until Inuyasha's eyes shot opened. Kagome let go of his nose and mouth allowing fresh air in. Inuyasha sat up and coughed.

"Damn wretch, what the hell did you do that for!" Inuyasha yelled at her. Kagome glared at him then pointed to the 'lifeless' corps of the lady.

"For one you passed out at a very crucial moment. Two you left alone and I had to save your butt. Three you scared the crap out of me. Four-" Inuyasha cut her off.

"Ok just tell me what happened." He motioned towards the person.

"Oh…well lets see…I did a up-chuggy with a-"

"In English please."

"Fine, I did a front kick with a side of roundhouse…kick." Kagome explained. "But I wanted to just my back kick or a side kick-"

"Kagome I get it! Just shut up!" Inuyasha growled out. Kagome settled to just glaring at him. Inuyasha looked around and spotted the seemingly dead body of the lady. Inuyasha sniffed the air and stared at the body feeling it pulse. Inuyasha's eyes widen and stood up fast getting a slight head rush.

"Kagome?" Kagome looked up at Inuyasha.

"What?" Inuyasha didn't even look at her he just backed away towards the stairs.

"Run." Kagome stared at him in confusion.

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"Why?" Kagome grinned innocently at him. Inuyasha growled.

"Because if you don't you'll be in trouble." Inuyasha hissed at her. Looking over her shoulder Inuyasha saw the lady rise up. Her eyes no longer black but blood red with lightning blue pupils. Purple stripes ran a crossed her face. Penetrating threw her lower lip were two huge fangs. Inuyasha made a grab for Kagome, but stopped when the lady made a move at her.

"Kagome…get your ass over here!" Inuyasha whispered urgently. Kagome still was confused as to why.

"Fine…but why?"

"Because-"

"**_Ehhhhhhhhhhhhh…." _**Kagome froze.

At Keade's****

Keade stirred a little. She felt serge of energy coming from some were in the hut. Sitting up she looked over at the sores that was floating softly off the floor with a soft purple glow. Keade smiled… (_So its finally starting, took long enough_) she thought.

Sighing softly she looked around and noticed that everyone else had finally fallen asleep. Shifting slightly she got comfortable and fell back to sleep.

With Inuyasha and Kagome

Kagome froze, her eyes widened. In the corner of her eye she saw the woman turned demon leaning over her shoulder and a clawed hand reaching for her shoulder. Not knowing what else to do, Kagome lifted up her right leg as high as she dared then brought it straight back. Her foot collided with the ladies stomach and smashed threw leaving her foot hanging out of a gapping hole in the ghost's body. Liquids and other things she didn't want to know collided with her foot. Kagome extracted her foot and looked at it. It was covered with green goo, Kagome twitched.

"EW!" She screamed. Before she could do anything else, Inuyasha grabbed her around the waist and carried her away from the lady. Inuyasha ran with amazing speed and down the stairs into the kitchen. Inuyasha dropped Kagome rather ungracefully onto the floor. He then locked the door and sat down in front of it panting. He looked over at Kagome who was washing her leg and throwing away her slipper and sock she was wearing.

"Hey, Kagome?" Kagome looked up at him. Her hair was falling out of her usual high ponytail; she was also pale and shaking.

"What?"

"Were did you learn how to fight?" He saw Kagome shrugged.

"I take a Tae Kwon Do class back in the states."

"What belt are you on?" Kagome laughed a little.

"Is this your idea of small talk?" Inuyasha gave her a look that told her to answer, she sighed. "I'm on my black. Just got it a month ago." She walked over to him and sat down next to him. "Why?"

"Just wondering."

"So, tell me, how come we haven't seen any gossip people trying to mob ya'll when ever you leave the house?" Inuyasha smiled causing Kagome's heart to miss a beat. (_That's the first time I've seen him smile!) _

"It's because we grew up here. Everyone thinks that were in the big city do performances, but were not, were here looking out for you three and getting killed ever since you came."

"Well sorry." Another strand of hair fell into her face. Kagome blew it out of her face and reached up to undo her hair. Inuyasha watched as it cascaded down her back to rest just under her shoulder blade. It looked soft and smooth. He didn't know what made him do it but he suddenly reached out and yanked on her hair.

"OWW!" Kagome wiped around and smiled a little. "If you wanted to touch it you should have just asked." Inuyasha let go and huffed wile turning away. Out of the corner of his eye he watched her put her hair back up into a tighter ponytail. Kagome sighed and looked over at Inuyasha. She looked up at his ears and saw them twitch a little. (_Awww how cute!) _Kagomequietly reached up a hand and rubbed one of his ears. Inuyasha jerked and jumped away glaring at her.

"What the hell did you do!" He yelled. Kagome laughed. Well, that is until something slammed against the door. Kagome jumped up from her place on the floor and ran to the other side of the room followed by Inuyasha. The door was being pounded on again and again. Splinters were falling off of the door and creating a big mess.

"Why does this stuff happen to us?" Kagome and Inuyasha both said. The door busted off its hinges as chunks of wood was sent their way. Inuyasha pulled Kagome down just in time before the splinters contacted either of them.

"I really don't want to see what's on the other side." Kagome whispered. Inuyasha nodded.

"Let's just hope that it thinks were some were else." He whispered back. Kagome gasped and Inuyasha turned just in time to see a clawed hand run threw Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Inuyasha!" Inuyasha took his own claws and cut off the unneeded extension. Holding his wound he crawled away from the ghost. She still had the hole in her gut thanks to Kagome and now she had one arm missing.

"Inuyasha, we have to do something! Theirs no way out!" Kagome whispered urgently into his ear.

"I know!"

"Its just like guys to get a kitchen without an island counter!"

"Well pardon me! I didn't buy this house!"

….

"…so…anyways I'll distract the thing wile you find a way out of this mess."

"No way! You'll die in the first two seconds!"

"Yeah right, I'll just kick her and run." Kagome said defiantly. Inuyasha growled then turned away from her. Suddenly his claws glowed red and he made a downward motion with them causing the ladies body to be slashed up into bits of flesh. Kagome blinked a few times then glared at Inuyasha's smirk.

"Don't you smirk at me…why didn't you do that in the first place!" Inuyasha shrugged.

"You were always in the way." Kagome looked back over at the remains and saw something glowing. Not listening to Inuyasha's protest Kagome crawled over to the carcass and saw a pink shard of glass. It glowed softly causing Kagome to be a little uneasy yet calm at once. She reached out and picked it up. Suddenly the remains settled into dust and started to drift towards the clinging. Kagome looked down at the shard and saw that it had a bright pink glow.

"Hmm."

"What 'hmm'?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome showed him the shard.

"I think this is what is making that ghost appear like she was."

"Maybe, but we need to ask someone to confirm." Kagome nodded.

"What are we going to do with the remains?"

"Well Miroku might want to prey over them…that's why we call him a monk…"

"Figured as much. But first we need to clean that wound." Inuyasha waved her off.

"It's nothing but a scratch. I'll be fine in a little bit." He said.

"Hummer me then." Kagome got up and grabbed a rag and wet it then placed it on Inuyasha's wound, then held it in place. "There, I feel better."

"Ha ha, very funny." Kagome stuck her tongue out at him. He did it back. He then grabbed for a jar on the counter and swept up the remains. Some of the dust flew into his nose making him sneeze. A wave of fury over took him. His eyes shifted from amber to blood red with lighting blue pupils. Purple stripes ran down the sides of his face and his fangs and nails grew longer. Kagome was busy looking at the shard in her hand to notice the change. (_I wonder if someone was controlling her…if so then why are they coming after us?_) Inuyasha had snuck up behind Kagome with anger in his eyes. He raised one of his claws, nails glowing red, above her head ready to strike.

With Keade

Sango woke up feeling refreshed and ready to start the day. The last few days were a blur to her. She couldn't remember anything. Looking around she noticed that she was on her back staring at Keade's ceiling. She blinked a few times getting rid of the sleep in her eyes. She sat up and noticed that Miroku was uncomfortably close to her still asleep, Shippo next to her also asleep, Keade in the far corner…asleep…and snoring really loudly, Ayame and Koga were sitting next to each other, Ayame's head on Koga's shoulder and his head on the top of hers…asleep. Sighing Sango walked over to were Keade was asleep and shook her awake. Suddenly a wave of images flooded threw her head. They were of Keade when she was small, her older holding a child, that child looking a lot like Kagome…no Kikyo! Keade, older, waves Kikyo away with what looked like Kikyo's parents behind her. Sango withdrew her hand from Keade's shoulder. Keade stirred and looked over at Sango with a smile.

"Keade! I don't know what happened. I was suddenly seeing things in the past. And was that Kikyo! How do you now Kikyo? Isn't she dead! And-"

"Chill child. I don't know what ye are talking about?" Keade said with a blink.

"I saw thing when I touched your shoulder! It was seeing into the past." Before Keade could respond Miroku stirred and awoke and seeing Sango awake smiled. Sango blushed as Miroku walked over to them and sat down next to Sango.

"I'm glad to see that your sickness is over." He said. Sango blushed even more until she felt a slight pressure on her rear. Sango's eyebrow twitched. Soon Miroku found himself facing the floor with a rather red handprint on his cheek. Amongst the noise Shippo, Koga, and Ayame woke up. They say what had become of Miroku and a sigh a glare and a chuckle was heard, Sango was livid.

"Anyways Keade, do you know why that happened?"

"What happened, Sango?" Shippo asked jumping on her shoulder. Ayame and Koga looked eager too. Keade sighed.

"Ok, what happened to ye was NOT a common cold." She started.

"WHAT!" All five of them yelled.

"Well, if you remember Miroku not to long ago you too had the same symptoms as her." Miroku nodded. "Well, anyways Sango's power was growing too rapidly or was waning so her body didn't want to lose it so then put ye into a state of sickness. So to make this long story short, you just gain a new power." She was met with blank stares.

"So because I was sick I gained a new power?" Sango said.

"In a weird way, yes. Ye body was glowing before you woke up showing that ye had gain that new power. And so I think that your new power is sight."

"What's sight?" Ayame asked.

"Sight is seeing things that no one person can see, like seeing into the past, the present, or the future." Miroku explained. Sango paled.

"So…when I touch…people…I see things…" She asked.

"That and THINGS, Sango." Keade said. Sango paled even more.

"So I can't touch anyone anymore?" She said crestfallen. She looked at her hands sadly. Ayame touched her shoulder reasserting. Sango gave her a weak smile thanking her. Keade look over her thoughtfully.

"No…not until you can control it. So…" Keade walked over to a shelf and grabbed some cloth and handed it to her. "For now wear these. There gloves to protect your mind from unwanted memories." Sango took the gloves and slipped them onto her hands.

"Thank you, Keade." She said. "I think that I want to go the house now." Keade nodded.

"That would be a good thing I think."

"Knowing Inuyasha and Kagome they might be killing each other right about now…" Koga said. The others sighed. Even though they haven't known each other but for about a week or two they still felt really close.

With Kagome and Inuyasha

Inuyasha was pitted over Kagome ready to strike. Just as Inuyasha was about to strike pounding was heard like someone was running. Kagome turned towards the door to see who was coming when out of the corner of her eye she saw Inuyasha.

"I-Inuyasha…what are you doing?" She whispered. Her answer was only a growl. Kagome started to scoot back until her back meet with a cabinet. Inuyasha glared at her and staidly walked to her claws red and at the ready. Just when she thought it was all over and figured appeared in the door was. Long silver hair wet from the rain clung to his back. His business suit ruined and his face wild, he looked a lot like Inuyasha except that his ears were pointed and on his face were markings. Two purple stripes ran along each side of his face and a crescent moon was placed on his forehead. And instead of little doggy ears his ears were pointed and in the regular place. His eyes were gold but held no warmth, just a cold stare. He ran in and punched Inuyasha in the gut causing stumble back. Inuyasha growled and jumped at the strange man who kicked him in the gut sending Inuyasha flying into the refrigerator. Inuyasha didn't move after that. The man turned to regard Kagome.

"You ok?" He asked. Kagome would have smiled if their had been concern really in his voice and not a uncaring one. He then turns towards the door again.

"Rin! You can come in now, and bring the case." Kagome looked to find a teenage girl with black hair running into the doorway. Like the random dude she was wearing a business suit. But unlike the dude she looked human. Some of her hair was pulled into a side ponytail while the rest cascaded down her back and ended just below her shoulder blade. Her eyes were still child like and had a rich brown color to them. She smiled as she came in and under her arm she held a mahogany box with strange writings on it.

"Great job my lord! Here's the box that you wanted." She handed him the box and he took it with out a thank you. As he opened it Inuyasha began to stir. Blood red eyes slowly opened to glare at the man. The man extracted a necklace that contained black beads and fangs.

"!" The dude started to chant. Kagome was puzzled (_What in the whole wide world was he doing?_) The necklace was glowing and broke into many pieces that flew at Inuyasha and reformed around his neck. Now Inuyasha was fully awake and ready to kill something, his eyes first landed on Kagome and figured that she would do.. Slowly he got to his feet and made a lunge at her. The man sighed and grabbed Inuyasha around the next holding him in place.

"Hey girl, say a subdue word." Kagome blinked.

"A sub-what?" He sighed yet again.

"Say something that would stop him."

"Oh…why did you say that in the first place? Ok sit boy!" The necklace glowed a soft pink and sent him crashing to the floor…hard. He started twitching and a low growl came from him. His head shot up to glare at Kagome and to her relief he was normal again.

"What the hell did you do wretch!" Kagome growled and pointed at the strange man.

"Well don't get mad at me! He told me too!" Inuyasha looked over wide eyed at the man before him.

"What…the…hell? Sesshomaru what in the world are you doing here!" He was given a growl and a small giggle in his response. (_This is certainly interesting…_) Kagome thought.

A/N: ok ya'll hope fully the new stuff worked and if not…oh well deal with it. I've been relaxing and recuperating from band and a cold and just now decided to work on it…so there! (sticks tongue out at people) sorry…I'm a little hyper. Ok so I'll update soon…oh I say this on another fanfiction so I'm going to try in, ready?

Review!


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Ok everybody! New chapter! I have started a new story by the name 'Trinity' so you can all go and read that too. Oh yea and my friends have done on too. Let's see…ok Theirs "Where are we?" by LadySango1234…I think…her story is a horror/humor…for now…its just humor -''. So anyhow on with the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the gang…wait I won the lottery! Can I buy them now?

Chapter 15/ Sess!

When Ayame, Koga, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo walked threw the door they were greeted with…shouts?

"You Bast-"

"Inuyasha! Watch your language!"

"I don't have to wretch!"

"Stop calling me that!"

"Actually, wretch is a complement."

"How the hell is that a complement!"

"It means someone who's smart."

"Oh…"

"Fine then! I'll use bitch instead!"

"No you won't."

"And why not?"

"Because then people would get the wrong idea."

"What?"

"Think about it dog-boy."

"…EW!" All five of them raced towards the noise. The found themselves in the kitchen. Inuyasha was glaring at Kagome who was glaring back. Rin was standing next to an annoyed Sesshomaru. Koga and Miroku smiled at him and Rin.

"Sess! How's it goin'?" Koga said. Miroku went to hug Rin a hello but was intercepted by Sesshomaru.

"Sorry, sorry paws off, I know. But hey long time no see right?" Miroku said with a grin laughing nervously.

Sesshomaru glared at him making Miroku back up. Koga snickered.

"Uh, who are you and why do you guys know him?" Sango asked. Miroku walked towards her and slung a arm around her shoulder causing Ayame to growl and Sango to blush.

"Well you see dear-"

"Am not."

"Um…any ways. Sess is Inuyasha's bro.-"

"Half-brother!" Sesshomaru and Inuyasha yelled.

"Right…well not only that but Sess is our main dude. See he is the one that tells us were to go and what to do." He finished.

"Well that's all well and good so you can let go now." Sango said pointing to his arm around her neck. He let it fall but not with out copping a feel. Sango squeaked and slapped him hard in the face.

"Uh…so then…Sess why are you here?" Koga asked wondering if Miroku is even alive.

"Rin." Rin stepped forward and brought out her folder she was carrying.

"Ok so tomorrow you will give a performance after the opening act. Then you all will be transported to Naraku's mansion were you will stay for the remainder of the month, which is only about two more weeks."

"Ok." They all answered.

"Um…" Ayame asked, "Who's the opening act?" Sesshomaru glanced at her regarding her for the first time.

"And who are you?" he asked.

"Im Ayame. I was saved by them." She pointed to everyone. Sesshomaru nodded.

"The opening act will be you four." He said pointing to Kagome, Sango, Ayame, and Shippo.

"WHAT!" They all said at once.

"I can't sing!"

"I only know how to play the sax."

"I'm to short!"

"We don't have a bass." Ayame, Shippo and Kagome glared at Sango.

"What?"

"How could you agree to this!"

"Well I thought it was a good idea." She replied. "See Shippo can play the electric piano, Ayame what are you good at?"

"The drums I guess…I mean I've never had lessons. But it doesn't look too hard."

"And Kagome?"

"I play the sax. I can't play the bass or guitar. So what?" Sango thought it over. She had never really heard Kagome sing…

"Let her be the singer." Inuyasha said. Everyone turned to look at him. He shrugged.

"She can sing that song that she did earlier, ok?" He asked Kagome.

"I-I guess." Kagome said with a blush.

"Then it's settled then. What will ya'll be called?" Koga said.

"How about K.A.S.?" Ayame said.

"Kas?" Rin asked. Ayame nodded. Everyone looked at one another.

"…ok…"

"Moving on…since we are doing this how many songs can we sing?" Sango asked.

"A max of three." Sesshomaru said.

"Ok! Let's get this started!" Kagome shouted. All the boys sweat dropped. They were really going to do this?

Later

"Stop! You got the lyrics wrong again Kag." Sango said.

"I did? Whoops."

"Let's stop for a bit. I'm hungry." Ayame said. Shippo nodded. The girls had asked the guys if they could use their instrument, mainly for Ayame and Shippo, after Sess and Rin left. They had also said they could use their practice room for an hour or so then give it up for the 'experts'. Obviously Inuyasha had made that comment and resulted in having Kagome being pulled away before making sure Inuyasha could never reproduce again.

Walking into the kitchen they found the guys in a deep conversation but stopped once they entered.

"What?" Kagome asked.

"Feh, nothin that concerns you." Inuyasha said.

"Now Inuyasha, be nice. We don't want you to go and have a sex change on us, if you know what I mean." Miroku said. Inuyasha bumped him on the head. Koga walked over to the girls.

"We were just discussing things on the news and what happened with you and Inuyasha last night." Koga said. Kagome gasped.

"Inuyasha when did you tell them?"

"After ya'll start that crap you call music." Kagome blushed.

"Shut up! It's not that bad."

"Oh yea, if you count wanting to claw your ears out not bad." Inuyasha smirked watching Kagome fume.

"Oh! I can't stand a pig head like you!"

"And I can't stand a goody good two shoes."

"I am not a goody two shoes!"

"Kag, don't let him get to you." Sango whispered.

"Yea, fight back, physically." Shippo said. All three girls gasped.

"Shippo! That's just mean." Kagome said.

"See that's my point you don't have the guts to hurt someone." Inuyasha gloated.

"Wanna bet?" Kagome muttered under her breath and before Inuyasha could say anymore…

"SIT!" Inuyasha's face had met the floor.

"Damn I forgot about this thing!" He growled.

"What happened?" Miroku asked shocked, just like everyone else.

"Nothing!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome snickered.

"Sesshomaru gave Inuyasha a collar sort of that when I say the s-word he falls. Revenge is so sweet." Kagome laughed evilly.

"Revenge for what!" Inuyasha yelled. The spell wore off and he was able to move again, he jumped up to glare full force at her. Their conversation continued on for another hour or so unaware of an unknown presence above them.

Kikyo sat staring out of the window in the attic. That girl, Kagome, looked a lot like her. Kikyo smirked, for her to come back and avenge her death to the fullest she needed to at least look like her old self. She needed to capture her and possess her, but how?

O.o

Kagome had finished packing and it just occurred to her that the whole reason that they were their I the first place was to go to Naraku's haunted mansion and stay their getting scared out of their wits. Kagome snorted, like that hasn't happened already. Kagome's stomach dropped at the thought of more ghosts. This was far too much!

Kagome walked out of her room and over to the next and knocked. Only one person would know at least a little about how she felt.

"Inuyasha?"

"Come in." Kagome opened the door to see Inuyasha sitting next to the window. The sun was setting and cast the room into a soft orangey glow. Inuyasha's sliver hair showed the color beautifully, his eyes shown brightly at her across the room. It took all Kagome had not to melt right then and their.

"What do you want?" He asked curtly.

"Uh…" Kagome snapped out of her gaze and walked over to his bed to sit on it. "Inuyasha in nerves."

"And for good reason too." Inuyasha said. Kagome laughed.

"Yep, so what are we going to do about it?" She asked. Inuyasha shrugged.

"I guess well just have to get it over with."

"But what if we die?" Kagome paled at the thought. Inuyasha snorted.

"Were not going to die idiot."

"You don't know that!"

"Yes I do, because there is no way I'm letting you die." Kagome blinked at his bluntness. "Ahh, I mean their ain't no way I'm letting you leave me to get scared alone! That's just the coward's way out."

"Uh, huh. Well thanks for the concern I think…" Kagome made way to leave not feeling very reassured.

"Kagome," Kagome turned to regard him. "I won't let anything happen to you so don't worry. I promise." Their eyes locked and she smiled making him blush a little.

Kagome walked over to him and embraced him, making him blush even more.

"Thank you."

O.o

Rin walked behind Sesshomaru once they arrived at the concert area. She was caring clothes for the girls and Shippo. They would be arriving shortly then they will practice their songs and wait. They said that the concert was a sell out. Rin sighed; this was going to be a long night.

A limo pulled up and the driver opened the door. Ayame and Koga were the first out looking annoyed. Then came Sango and Miroku who wore a red hand print on his cheek, last were Kagome caring Shippo who wore a few bumps on his head.

"Good morning." Miroku said. Sesshomaru grunted. Rin looked puzzled.

"Where's Inuyasha?" She asked. Kagome snorted.

"He's kissing the floor good morning." She said with a smirk. The others sighed. Sesshomaru smiled a little.

"Seems it coming to good use, yes?"

"Dog-turd yelled about something then Kagome told him to chill and since he wouldn't hit a girl he hit Shippo which caused Kagome to sit him." Koga explained. Ayame snorted. Soon Inuyasha tumbled out of the limo cussing up a storm. Kagome held Shippo's ears but with his demon hearing it didn't help. Never had he heard such language. Kagome glared at him along with Sesshomaru, Koga, Ayame, Miroku, and Sango. Like Shippo Rin was in shock.

"Watch your language!" Kagome yelled at him.

"I don't have to listen to you bit-Witch!" Kagome tried to hide a giggle but it can out. "Shut up!"

"As much as I hate to end this feud we must really get ya'll ready." Rin said.

O.o

Kagome looked at herself in the mirror of the girl's dressing room. By the looks of it they had decided to go for the patriotic punk look, not that she minded, she just hated wearing makeup. She wore blue pants that were a little baggy around the legs and black suspenders were added to hang from the pants. Her top was a red tight fit tank top with spaghetti straps, and underneath it was a white elbow length shirt. On her left wrist was a black sweatband thing course it was just for looks, just like the suspenders. Her raven hair was down but two strands from the front were braided in the back. And finally was the make up. Even thought it didn't show it was still their and it felt gross, she much rather like the natural look. It went well with her skin tone and they even put a red star on the side of her cheek, they had brought out the color of her eyes with black eyeliner that reminded her of that Evanescence singer. Finally she was showered with glitter.

Kagome sighed; this was going to be a long night.

"Kag! You ready yet!" Sango's voice rang out from the hallway.

"Hang on!" Stepping out she saw what Ayame and Sango were wearing.

Ayame was dressed kinda sexy, and very shiny. She wore white boots that zip up on the side, a silver skirt that hug a little too loose on the waist along with a white belt donned with glitter. Strings fell from it and at the end of the strings were red and black jewels. Her top was a red and black halter top made from sequences, and her red hair was braided in two braids with red, black, and silver jewels braided into it. She wore sliver bracelets, and lots of glitter.

Sango had the punk look as well but looks more like an Avril Lavigne then anything. She had on her famous high top converses, with black cargo pants with huge random pockets, a Green day shirt with the sleeves slashed and tied together. She also wore a black and red stripped tie and her hair was pulled into a high ponytail. On her hands were black finger cut gloves. And if you take a closer look at her pants you can see that they were written on and had random patches sewn on it.

Kagome smiled at them. "Ready to go!" The three locked arms and walked to were they were suppose to wait.

O.o

A/N: ok ya'll! Another chapter done. Sorry for the long update but well I was still working on my new story! Woot! Ok so if ya'll have any comments I'll be happy to listen but no flames please. Thanks! Ja!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16/ the show!

A/N: Darn, I really need to work on my project….oh well it can wait. Now what I want to say is…WARNING! IN THIS CHAPTER I WILL USE SONGS THAT HAVE ALREADY BEEN MADE BY OTHER. WHAT IM SAYING IS THAT I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE SONGS AND GIVE CRETET TO THE SINGERS EVEN THOUGHT I WILL SAY THAT THEY MADE THE SONGS UP. Ok with that said on with the chapter!

Disclaimer: I own this story! Is that enough?

The show!

O.o

"Shut up!"

"Make me!"

"Sit!" Ayame and Sango sighed. When they came out into the waiting room Inuyasha was the only one their, he then asked that Kagome hurry and get ready. Well that started a fight. A string of curses filled the air. Koga and Miroku walked in then.

Inuyasha, Miroku, and Koga wore what they wore when Kagome first say them on the magazine cover. They were so predictable.

"Ready?" Koga asked. The girls nodded.

"Good cause we have a while." Miroku said. Ayame groaned.

"Their not here yet?" She asked. Miroku shook his head no. She sighed and plopped down on the sofa that was in their. She was followed by Sango the Kagome.

"So what do we till then?" Sango asked. Miroku smiled and opened his mouth. "Don't even think about it Miroku." Sango said. He closed his mouth. The spell had worn off and Inuyasha grumbled as he got up and sat at the other side of the room, away from everyone. Koga took out some cards.

"How about some Swedish rummy?" Everyone but Inuyasha agreed.

"Come on Inuyasha! Come play with us!" Kagome called out. Inuyasha glared at her signaling a no way! Kagome huffed in defeat.

They all sat at the table in this order: Koga, Ayame, Sango, Miroku, and Kagome. Shippo came in during the middle of the first game and sat in Kagome's lap dressed in and orange shirt and black pants with his tail sticking out. He looked so cute! Inuyasha still didn't join and Kagome was getting frustrated. He was so anti-social! She had tried numerous times to get him to play card with them, still no lucky. What was he afraid of?

SMACK!

Kagome turned to see Miroku with a red handprint on his face. Kagome sighed, if he keeps up that print will be permanent. Sango was fuming.

"Come on Sango, I thought after all this time together you wouldn't mind-"

"Bull! No girl likes to be feeled up!" Sango yelled. Miroku was unaffected.

"But I was just appreciating your body." Sango groaned.

"I give up!" Ayame sighed. She leaned over to whisper something in her ear. Apparently it was something good because she grinned. Ayame sat back and was waiting for Koga to make his move in the game, he was taking forever! She closed her eyes and started to daydream about him. Her tail flicked in happiness at her thoughts. She couldn't deny it any longer: she had fallen for Koga. Down side was that she knew he didn't feel the same for her. She sighed.

"Ayame! Your turn." Shippo's voice broke threw her thoughts. Back to the game.

O.o

It was time for the concert. Kagome, Sango, Ayame, and Shippo were nervous.

"Break a leg you four!" Miroku called out. The four of them were just about to go on. They knew the songs, they knew the order, and they just weren't ready for the public! The announcer person came on to introduce them.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, before Domestic comes out, please give a warm welcome to the newest banders: K.A.S.!" Applause sounded with a few boo's as well but that's how it goes. The guys smiled at the four pale faces.

"Need help moving?" Inuyasha smirked. Kagome glared over her shoulder.

"No thank you. But can you three do us a favor?" They agreed. "Listen to the lyrics that we sing." And with that Kagome walk forward followed but the rest leaving the guys confused. They took their places on the stage: Kagome at the microphone, Sango on the guitar, Ayame on the drums, and Shippo on the keyboard. Kagome nodded to the curtain person and he opened them to revile a huge crowed waiting for them to start. Kagome glanced off stage to see Inuyasha and made eye contact with him. The keyboard started and Kagome took a huge breath.

_**Any moment, everything can change,  
Feel the wind on your shoulder,   
For a minute, all the world can wait,  
let go of your yesterday.**_

Kagome glanced a few more times at Inuyasha hinting that she was singing this to him. Hopefully he'll get it. **__**

Can you hear it calling?  
Can you feel it in your soul?  
Can you trust this longing?  
And take control,

Kagome started moving a little, moving with the beat that the others were setting. **__**

Fly (Sango, Ayame, and Shippo join) **_  
Open up the part of you that wants to hide away  
You can shine,  
Forget about the reasons why you can't in life,  
And start to try, cause it's your time,  
Time to fly._**

Inuyasha heard the crowed yelling its approval. **__**

All your worries, leave them somewhere else, (Just Kagome) **_  
Find a dream you can follow,  
Reach for something, when there's nothing left,  
And the world's feeling hollow._**

Inuyasha watched her dance about and saw her enjoying this. He laughed to him self. That's just like her. But why was did she say for him to listen? _****_

Can you hear it calling?   
Can you feel it in your soul?  
Can you trust this longing?  
And take control,

Fly (Everyone) **_  
Open up the part of you that wants to hide away  
You can shine,  
Forget about the reasons why you can't in life,  
And start to try, cause it's your time,  
Time to fly._**

And when you're down and feel alone, (Kagome) **_  
Just want to run away,  
Trust yourself and don't give up,  
You know you better than anyone else,_**

Kagome made eye contact with him and he finally understood. Kagome was singing this to him!**__**

Any moment, everything can change,  
Feel the wind on your shoulder,  
For a minute, all the world can wait,  
Let go of yesterday,

By now Kagome was dancing to the song at full force. This was so much fun! She glanced at Inuyasha again and notices that he finally under stood. She looked at Koga and Miroku and almost laughed. They were dancing to the song! **__**

Fly (Everyone) **_  
Open up the part of you that wants to hide away  
You can shine,  
Forget about the reasons why you can't in life,  
And start to try,_**

**_  
Fly  
Forget about the reasons why you can't in life,  
And start to try, cause it's your time,  
Time to fly._**

In a moment, everything can change. (Kagome)

The music reverberated threw out the place as the last note was struck. Kagome breathed a sigh of relief. The lights dimmed and the crowed cheered. Kagome turned and smiled at the rest. Now for the switch! Ayame got up and switched places with Kagome. They smiled a good luck to each other as Ayame prepared for this. She looked over at Koga and smiled at him, he smiled back. The lights came back on and Shippo started things with the piano sound. Ayame started the song.

**_Turn it inside out so I can see _** (Ayame) **_  
The part of you that's drifting over me  
And when I wake you're never there  
But when I sleep you're everywhere   
You're everywhere _**

Ayame glanced at Koga a few more times before turning to the crowed. **__**

Just tell me how I got this far  
Just tell me why you're here and who you are  
'Cause every time I look  
you're never there  
And every time I sleep  
you're always there

'Cause you're everywhere to me (Everyone) **_  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know  
that makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
I'm not alone _**

Koga couldn't believe how good Ayame sang. Didn't she say that she couldn't sing? Well that was bull. But why is she glancing at me so much? **__**

I recognize the way you make me feel (Ayame) **_  
It's hard to think that   
you might not be real  
I sense it now, the water's getting deep  
I try to wash the pain away from me  
Away from me _**

Ayame was dancing to the music and was having the time of her life. They should do this more often! **__**

'Cause you're everywhere to me (Everyone) **_  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know   
that makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
I'm not alone   
_**(Insert Sango jamming on the guitar) **_  
I am not alone _**(Ayame) **_  
Whoa, oh, oooh, oh _**

The crowed cheered Sango for her guitar solo thing! Inuyasha glanced over at Koga to see him confused. He sighed.

"Hey dumb butt, she is singing this song to you."

Koga's eyes widened. **__**

And when I touch your hand  
It's then I understand  
The beauty that's within  
It's now that we begin   
You always light my way  
I hope there never comes a day  
No matter where I go  
I always feel you so 

Koga blushed at his stupidity and sighed. He listened to the rest of the song thinking. **__**

'Cause you're everywhere to me (Everyone) **_  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know  
that makes me believe  
I'm not alone _**

**_  
'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I catch my breath  
it's you I breathe  
You're everything I know  
that makes me believe  
I'm not alone_**

You're in everyone I see (Ayame) **_  
So tell me  
Do you see me? _**

Ayame stole one more glance at Koga and found him in deep thought. Did he get it? Or was he contemplating life? She sighed, she hoped he got it. The lights dimmed again and another switch was made: Ayame and Sango. Sango was ready for this. This song was perfect! She made eye contact with Miroku and smirked at him. Miroku just smiled and gave thumbs up. The lights came back up and Ayame struck a cord to start it off.

**_It's been three days _**(Sango) **_  
You come around here like you know me  
Your stuff at my place  
Next thing you know, you'll be using my toothpaste  
Step up, sit down  
Get ready, let me tell you who's the boss now  
Stay here, get out  
Every time I turn around you're in my face_**

Don't care where you think you've been, and how you're getting over  
If you think you've got me down  
Just wait it gets much colder

Sango smirked at the lyrics she made. She looked directly at Miroku and saw him staring at her…body! Ugh! **__**

Here I am, (Everyone) **_  
As perfect as I'm ever gonna be  
You'll see  
Love me for me  
Stick around,  
I'm not the kinda girl you wanna leave  
You'll see  
Love me for me_**

Shut up, come back (Sango) **_  
No I didn't really mean to say that  
I'm mixed up, so what  
Yea you want me so you're messed up too  
I love you, I hate you  
If you only knew what I've been through_**

My head is spinnin'  
But my heart is in the right place  
Sometimes it has to have it's self a little earthquake

Sango was dancing with the song. Miroku nudged Inuyasha.

"What do you make of this?" He heard Inuyasha sigh.

"Are both of you so dense? She telling you to stop friggen groping her, and love her for herself not body, duh." Miroku sighed.

"That's what I thought." _****_

Here I am, (Everyone) **_  
As perfect as I'm ever gonna be  
You'll see  
Love me for me  
Stick around,  
I'm not the kinda girl you wanna leave  
You'll see   
Love me for me_**

I've been waiting all my life (Sango) **_  
To finally find you  
Just so I can push you away  
And when you're crawling over broken glass to get to me  
That's when I'll let you stay_**

Sango at her choice and was enjoying herself greatly. Maybe they could start a real band? Although Kagome needs to actually learn how to play the drums and not just memories the beats, oh well, that's Kagome for ya. **__**

Oh, here I am (Everyone) **_  
As perfect as I'm ever gonna be  
You'll see  
Love me for me  
Stick around,   
I'm not the kinda girl you wanna leave  
You'll see  
Love me for me  
Love me for me_**

Whoa, here I am **_  
As perfect as I'm ever gonna be  
You'll see  
Love me for me  
Stick around,   
I'm not the kinda girl you wanna leave  
You'll see  
Love me for me _**

The crowed loved it! They were a hit. Everyone smiled at each other. Shippo was jumping up and down with joy soon followed by Ayame and Kagome. Sango laughed then jumped with them, that was so much fun! The lights dimmed and the four walked off stage with the crowed screaming for an encore. Shippo ran off to the refreshments table and started eating. The girls walked over to the boys and smiled at them.

"So what did ya'll think?" Sango asked.

"Loved it!" Miroku answered. He walked over and grabbed Sango's hands. "I never knew you felt that way!"

"Felt what way?"

"Aw you know, you said you loved me!" Sango twitched. She looked over at Kagome and Ayame who were laughing.

"I did?" She squeaked.

"Afraid so Sango, 'I love you, I hate you', I never knew you felt that way!" Kagome managed to say. Before anything else was said the announcer came on.

"Thank you K.A.S.! And now for the main reason ya'll are here, Domestic!" The crowed cheered and the guys went to prepared. The girls turned to head for the refreshment table for a drink. Kagome stopped to tie her shoe, when she was about to walk off someone grabbed her arm. She turned to regard who ever it was and was shocked to see that it was Inuyasha.

"Yes?" She asked. Kagome was lost in his eyes. They were so beautiful. Whoa, hold up Kag, were did that come from!

"Listen to what I sing, ok?" Kagome nodded. "And tell Sango to listen to Miroku and Ayame with Koga, alright?"

"Sure." He turned to leave when he stopped.

"By the way, you sing great." Kagome blushed at the complement.

"Thank you."

"Feh." He then walked off. Kagome ran to tell Sango and Ayame to listen to Miroku and Koga. The crowed screamed as they made their way to the stage. Koga picked up his guitar and started to play. Inuyasha walked up to the microphone waiting. Miroku started soon after Koga and he and Koga did an eco thing, it sounded really cool! Inuyasha made eye contacted with Kagome. She smiled and mouthed a good luck.

**_I've given up, I'm giving up slowly, I'm blending in so _**(Inuyasha) **_  
You won't even know me apart from this whole world that shares my fate  
This one last call that You mentioned is my one last shot at redemption   
because I know to live you must give your life away  
And I've been housing all this doubt and insecurity and   
I've been locked inside that house all the while You hold the key  
And I've been dying to get out and that might be the death of me  
And even though, there's no way in knowing where to go, promise I'm going because  
I gotta get outta here _**(Everyone) **_  
I'm stuck inside this rut that I fell into by mistake  
I gotta get outta here  
And I'm begging You, I'm begging You, I'm begging You to be my escape._**

Kagome gasped. He was asking for her help! Maybe he does care a little bit about her. **__**

I'm giving up I'm doing this alone now (Inuyasha) **_  
Cause I've failed and I'm ready to be shown how  
He's told me the way and I'm trying to get there  
And this life sentence that I'm serving  
I admit that I'm every bit deserving  
But the beauty of grace is that it makes life not fair_**

Inuyasha glanced at Kagome and smiled at her and almost laughed when she blushed. **__**

Cause I've been housing all this doubt and insecurity and (Everyone) **_  
I've been locked inside that house all the while You hold the key  
And I've been dying to get out and that might be the death of me  
And even though, there's no way in knowing where to go, promise I'm going because  
I gotta get outta here  
Cause I'm afraid that this complacency is something I can't shake  
I gotta get outta here  
And I'm begging You, I'm begging You, I'm begging You to be my escape._**

Kagome started dancing to the song along with Sango and Ayame. Miroku and Koga saw and started to laugh. **__**

I am a hostage to my own humanity (Inuyasha) **_  
Self detained and forced to live in this mess I've made  
And all I'm asking is for You to do what You can with me  
But I can't ask You to give what You already gave _**

Inuyasha was moving around with the song. This was what he loved most about being a singer. All his fears and concerns fly out the window. He can be himself when he's up here. No one can stop him. No even his fears. **__**

Cause I've been housing all this doubt and insecurity and  
I've been locked inside that house all the while you hold the key  
And I've been dying to get out and that might be the death of me  
And even though, there's no way in knowing where to go, promise I'm going because  
I've gotta get outta here (Everyone) **_  
I'm stuck inside this rut that I fell into by mistake  
I've gotta get outta here  
And I'm begging You, I'm begging You, I'm begging  
You to be my escape._**

I fought You for so long (Inuyasha) **_  
I should have let you in  
Oh how we regret those things we do _**(Miroku and Koga) **_   
and all I was trying to do was save my own skin _**(Inuyasha) **_  
But so were You_**

so were You

The crowd cheered. Inuyasha looked over at Kagome and she nodded. He smiled, now she understands, I'm glad. It was Koga's turn now. He and Inuyasha switched. As he got up to the microphone he looked over at Ayame and made eye contact. She smiled and he smiled back. Shippo hopped onto the stage and over to the keyboard. He had asked Shippo to help with this song. He struck up a tone and Koga started.

**_  
I gave my life away _**(Koga) **_  
Now it's time to play  
Gotta live by the choice I've made  
This is what I choose  
If I don't want to lose  
Then I need to let You make my move_**

Cause You know better than I  
I could ever and I don't want to try to  
Ever do without You  
You know more than I could  
I could ever and if You weren't there for me  
I'd go crazy

Kagome and Sango grinned at each other then at Ayame who was blushing.

"Awwww…." Kagome and Sango said together. Ayame smacked them both, but while grinning. **__**

I can't pretend that I don't need You (Everyone) **_  
With all of this stuff in my life  
I just don't know what to do  
Every time I'm afraid of what's in front of me  
You keep me from going crazy  
Show's done but the tape keeps rollin'  
Can't push stop cause my life is recording  
All this pressure keeps on pressin'  
You keep me from going crazy_**

Ayame was speech less, Koga was so sweet! Koga swayed to the music, having so much fun. **__**

Every face I see (Koga) **_  
Takes a hold of me  
And keeps me where I need to be  
With a lot on my mind  
Sometimes it makes me blind  
And the vision gets hard to find_**

But you know better than I could ever  
And I don't want to try to  
Ever do without you  
You know more than I could  
I could ever and if you weren't there for me  
I'd go crazy

I can't pretend that I don't need You (Everyone) **_  
With all of this stuff in my life  
I just don't know what to do  
Every time I'm afraid of what's in front of me  
You keep me from going crazy  
Show's done but the tape keeps rollin'  
Can't push stop cause my life is recording  
All this pressure keeps on pressin'  
You keep me from going crazy  
I thank God for the life I lead _**(Koga) **_  
I wouldn't trade it   
Not for a minute  
I don't want to think that I don't need  
You with me  
You are my Security  
Now that I got it  
Can't go without it  
Cause I need You  
Need You to keep me  
From going crazy_**

Inuyasha could see that Koga was sincere about what he was singing. Inuyasha had noticed that Koga was having feelings for Kagome and that ticked him off a lot. He didn't know why but it just did. Now his feelings are changing from Kagome to Ayame. Inuyasha snorted, and good riddance too. **__**

I can't pretend that I don't need You (Everyone) **_  
With all of this stuff in my life  
I just don't know what to do  
Every time I'm afraid of what's in front of me  
You keep me from going crazy  
Show's done but the tape keeps rollin'  
Can't push stop cause my life is recording  
All this pressure keeps on pressin'  
You keep me from going crazy_**

Crazy... (Koga) **_  
You keep me from going crazy  
Crazy..._**

The music faded and Koga sighed. It's all good, he thought. Now if only Kagome did that! Inuyasha probably knew what he was thinking cause he heard a growl from behind him. He turned and gave Inuyasha a smirk. Inuyasha glared at him and growled. Miroku got up from him place and traded places with Koga and he traded with Inuyasha who sat in Miroku's space. Miroku heard the music start.

**_And I'd give up forever to touch you _**(Miroku) **_  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow   
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now  
And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight  
And I don't want the world to see me _**(Miroku and company) **_  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am  
And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming _**(Miroku) **_  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything seems like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know your alive_**

And I don't want the world to see me (Everyone) **_  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_**

Koga and Inuyasha started a smooth beat along with Shippo. Their solo lasted for a while so Miroku took this time to embarrass Sango. As the music played he walked over and grabbed Sango's hand and pilled her on stage. She was blushing like crazy. A few girls in the crowed started to aw and that just made her even redder in the face. Once they got to the middle of the stage he pulled her into an embrace.

"Miroku?" For her response he started dancing with her. Her heart was beating rapidly and was sure that he could hear it. She glanced over his shoulder and saw Inuyasha and Koga smiling at them while playing. He twirled her around and leaned her down into a dip. As he pulled her up the solo was over and he started singing again while still dancing.

_**  
And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken   
I just want you to know who I am  
I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am **_

I just want you to know who I am (Miroku) **_  
I just want you to know who I am   
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am_**

The song ended and the lights went out. Sango was blushing like mad. Thank god for intermission! She looked over at Kagome and Ayame and saw them containing their giggles. She glared at them and was about to talk to Miroku when there was some pressure on her rear.

SMACK

"Pervert." Sango stalked away still red in the face. She walked over to Kagome and Ayame who were rolling on the floor laughing. "Oh shut up!"

"Sorry-sorry Sango. But that was so sweet and funny!" Kagome gasped out.

"We couldn't help it when you slapped him." Ayame said. Kagome looked behind Sango to see Miroku smiling like an idiot. That was so sweet! She then looked at Koga who was fiddling with his guitar. Finally she locked eyes with Inuyasha. They held their stare for a bit then both blushing turned away. Well all they had to do now was enjoy the concert with out all the screaming fans trying to at least get some sweat. EW! The boys struck up another number and the concert continued. After this they were going to Naraku's mansion and Kagome was having second thoughts about it. She sighed and tried to listen to the music. Inuyasha was singing again, and the others were in their rightful places. This was going to be a long week.

A/N: Ok I'm done and let me stress again that I do not own any of the songs sung in this chapter. They belong to their rightful owners and I just borrowed them.

Sango: Are you going to work on the other one now?

Me: Ummm…nope. I'm going to have a little R time.

Ayame: R time?

Me: Reading time duh! Don't be so perverted.

Ayame and Sango sweat dropped. Me: Review please!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17/ Sango's curiosity

A/N: Ok this happened to my friend Crystal's sister, and I was on the phone with her too so it sounded really funny. I got me thinking what if it happened to…oops almost gave it away. -'' I guess you'll just have to read to find out. Hee, hee I'm so evil.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…I do own his cosine twice removed that he never knew existed that also looks exactly like his double. Whose name is also Inuyasha and is single…I so hope dreams come true.

XD

Kagome sat on her new temporary bed, and took out her diary. What had happened was just to funny not to put it in their so she could read it later and if Sango won't murder her later they can both laugh at it, eventually. Kagome sighed and opened it to a clean page and took out her favorite pen.

_Dear diary,_

_Well we are finally at Naraku's haunted mansion thing. The concert went well and we got to keep our outfits. I'm still not to happy about this up coming Halloween on Friday, but if stuff happens like it did yesterday I'm sure I can handle it. You see it all started when the curious cat reared his ugly head and in Sango of all people. It all happened after the concert…_

The screaming fans pounded on the window to try and mull Domestic, thank god for security! He pushed them back as we came out of the concert hall and the guys were waving and putting up a good show, Inuyasha even winked at a girl and she fainted right their! Kagome rolled her eyes at his antics. Once they got to the limo everyone but Inuyasha hurriedly jumped in.

"Come on lover boy." Kagome said. She grabbed Inuyasha's arm and dragged him into the vehicle.

"Aw come on Kagome. They where loving it." Inuyasha grinned at her.

"They were worshiping it." Kagome grinned back at him.

"You know you would have to." The grin turned into a smug. Kagome snorted and looked away.

"Doubt it." She heard Ayame and Sango giggle from were they sat and Kagome glared at them. Sango mouthed 'Flirting' and giggled some more as Kagome turned beet red. To bad she couldn't move they sat in this order: Ayame, Koga, Sango, Miroku, Kagome, and Inuyasha.

"What will happen to our bags?" Ayame asked.

"Their already waiting at Naraku's." Koga informed her. "We pick them up before we head for bed." Sango yawned.

"Good I'm ready to fall asleep right not." Miroku got a perverted grin on his face and reached for her. Too bad he didn't get very far when Kagome smacked him in the back of the head. He grumbled and sat back pouting.

The rest of the ride was pretty silent. Conversation was trying to be made but was soon squashed since everyone was to tired, well almost everyone. Ayame and Koga were the only two still awake. Soon Koga and Ayame started their own conversation that lasted all the way their.

"Welcome! My name is Kagura, and I'll be helping you get settled in for tonight." Kagome looked up to see a lady in her mid-twenty's She had short black hair tied in a high bun and clasped together with a feather pendent. She wore a form fitting purple dress with a golden sash were a fan hung by her side. Her nails were painted red, as were her lips and eyes. Her ears were pointed signaling that she was indeed a demon. Kagome also noticed a young girl next to her. She seemed life less with her big dark black eyes. Her hair was as white as snow and she wore a white dress with white slippers. In her hands was a mirror. On the side of her head she wore a white flower. Kagome blinked a few times. She looked over at Inuyasha and pointed to the girl, he shrugged.

The lead them into the house and they saw that their bags were at the bottom of the stairs…all in matching bags. Ayame and Koga found theirs first and headed upstairs with the creepy that we later found her name to be Kanna. Kagome and Inuyasha found theirs next.

"Sango do you want me to wait for you?" Kagome asked. Sango shook her head.

"Nah you go ahead and go to sleep." Kagura led them to their rooms. Sango and Miroku stared at the two bags left and went and grabbed the first one they could lay their hands on, to tired to even think they got it mixed up. Kanna came back to take them to their rooms. It was just like old fart face Myoga said: Inuyasha and Kagome shared a bathroom, Miroku and Sango shared one, and Koga and Ayame shared one too.

Sango flopped on her bed and looked around the room. It was just to her liking since she picked it out. The bed was nice and comfy with what she called 'Koosh' pillows that vibrate all around. Her theme was Europe so their was a picture of Big Ben painted on the far wall, manikin's of palace guards next to her door, a European flag as a rug next to her bed, and other things that people would think about that was in Europe. She rolled onto her feet and walked over to get some PJ clothes. As she rummaged threw their her subconscious mind was telling her that this was not her bag…this was Miroku's! As she was taking her hands from his bag a soft click was heard. Sango moaned this was so not her day! Sango lifted her hand from the case to see that her hand was trapped in a pair of handcuffs! She heard her door open and she tried to tug the things off but they only got tighter!

"Uh Sango, I think we got our bags mixed up." Sango heard Miroku's voice and jumped as he touched her shoulder. She swung her hand around to smack his hand off her shoulder when…

CLICK

XD

Kagome sighed. This room was the best! Could she take it home with her? She giggled at the thought of what her mother would say. 'You brought a room home!' Her room was tough. There were a lot of things that she likes. For one she loved anime and ancient Japan, and tie dye! They painted the walls to look like an emperor's palace grounds with cherry blossoms and everything. Her bed sheets were tie dyed and had Koosh pillows too. And finally on the far wall sat a whole bookshelf full of anime book! Kagome got dressed for bed and grabbed the first book she could find and started to read when…

BAM, BAM, BAM!

Kagome sat up and stared at the door. Could it be Kikyo? Could it be any other ghost that Inuyasha and I didn't kill?

"Kagome! Open this door right now!" Kagome sighed, nope just Sango. "This is crucial Kagome! Open this-"

Kagome heard some mumbling and a loud smack. She sighed and got up and opened to door. Kagome stared when she saw what was on the other side, then blinked once, twice. Sango looked at her.

"What?"

XD

Inuyasha was reclining in his red lazy-boy chair that he asked for reading Kagome's diary when…

"INUYASHA! Come quick!" Inuyasha perked up. That was Kagome's voice! Was another ghost attacking?

Inuyasha scrambled for the door ready to kill what ever was on the other side. He opened it to see Kagome laughing and rolling around on the floor.

"What the…?"

"Inu-Inuyasha…gasp…l-look at…laugh…look at S-Sango…laugh…" Kagome giggled out. What he saw made him fall to the floor laughing too. Their in the door way was a very pissed of Sango handcuffed to Miroku. Sango blushed in embarrassment.

"Sh-shut up! Help me get this off!" She gestured to the handcuffs. Kagome finally calmed down to help her.

"Where's the key?" She asked. Sango pointed to Miroku.

"Lame brain here lost it!"

"Well there should be a button around here some were to help…ah! Here we are!" On the handcuffs there was a tiny button near the latch. It was suppose to be used if the cuffs were to tight. She pushed it but nothing happened.

"Uh Kagome, isn't that suppose to make it come off?" Sango asked.

"Well I for one don't mind if it stays on forever." Miroku said. Sango glared at him.

"Nobody asked you!"

Now, now Sango theirs no reason to get mad at Miroku, it's not his fault their on. Maybe you're supposed to pull on the ridges while pushing the button Kagome." Inuyasha said. He's still on the floor after laughing and really didn't feel like getting up.

Kagome tried that and asked Sango to pull against it.

"Uh Sango…we have a problem." Kagome said after the fifth try. Inuyasha looked up from his position.

"What do you mean?" He asked. Kagome looked at him and saw one of his ears twitch. _That's so CUTE!_ She thought.

"Um, well I don't know how you did it but even the button won't help. You tightened it so tight that the only way to get it off is by either cutting off your hand…" Sango gave her a glare. "Which is a no, or we dismantle it."

"No! Don't dismantle my baby! It took me forever to make it!" Miroku called out. Kagome and Sango stared at him and Inuyasha burst into another fit of giggles.

"Um, Miroku? Why did you have a pair of handcuffs to begin with?" Kagome asked. Miroku flinched.

"Handcuffs? What handcuffs? I don't see any handcuffs." Sango sighed.

"Kagome I don't think we want to know." Kagome nodded.

"Inuyasha stop laughing and help me!" Kagome called out. Giggling still he walked over to them.

"What?"

"Hold the ridges part and when I tell you to pull hard, I'll push the button and pull away. Hope fully we won't have to resort to the dismantling. Ok Miroku?" He nodded. Inuyasha got into position, only problem was that the cuffs were on so tight that he had trouble sliding his fingers threw to get a good hold on it. Finally he settled on just gripping the sticking out part ready to go. Kagome counted to three and then pulled. It didn't budge. Not even when Inuyasha pulled with all his strength and then tried Miroku's getting the same results. The hand cuffs just would not come off.

"Well, what are we going to do now?" Sango asked. Kagome fell against the bed followed by Inuyasha.

"Well I hope you know how to dismantle things, cause those thing aren't coming off by force." Inuyasha replied. Kagome slapped him in the arm seeing Sango pale and Miroku grin.

"Well I'm tired! Let's go to bed and think of a way out of this." Miroku said. He made way for the door when Sango bopped in on the back of the head.

"Don't count on it perv." She said.

"Awww…"

Kagome and Inuyasha sweat dropped.

"Maybe you'll have better luck with Ayame or Koga; I believe Shippo is with them. He can use his fox fire to melt it!" Kagome offered.

"But where are they?" Sango asked.

"Good question."

"You don't know!"

"Hmm…nope. They went poof!" Kagome smiled. "But we'll help you look for them. You guys go one way and we go the other. Sound good?" Everyone agreed.

"Fine then we meet up in the front entrance in one hour." Sango said then she and Miroku walked to the right while Kagome and Inuyasha still sat on the floor. One beat pasted and they both cracked up laughing.

XD

"Gosh! Were did that Ayame go to!" Sango was fuming. First she got attached with handcuffs with Miroku, then she gets laughed at by Kagome and Inuyasha, and finally she couldn't feel her arm any more! "Quit lagging Miroku!" She gave a sharp tug were Miroku was stationed about to grope a worker.

"Sango your no fun." Miroku pouted giving her his best puppy dog pout.

"Oh no! You are so not giving me that!" Sango turned away from his pleading look.

"Tsk, tsk Sango…you know that youth should never be wasted and should be lived to the fullest. The great Buddha proclaimed that you know?"

"Miroku…I don't think that Buddha meant is what your thinking."

"Oh? And what do you think he meant dear Sango?" She sighed.

"He meant that you should not waste your time worrying on fears and be happy, not to grope every woman you come in contact with."

"Oh Sango, how you wound me with your words." Miroku pretended to faint and fell to the floor causing Sango to be yanked down as well.

"Grrr Miroku! Would you stop being so difficult!"

"I do this all for you." Miroku grinned at her causing her to blush. Turning away Sango proceeded down the hall dragging Miroku with her.

XD

Kagome plopped down on her bed loving how it felt to her back. Inuyasha peered over her.

"Shouldn't we go help search for Ayame and Koga?" He asked. Kagome pretended to think for a minuet before shaking her head.

"Then why-?"

"Because, Ayame and Koga took Shippo and left." Inuyasha blinked for a few moments.

"And when was this?"

"Before I went into my room. Since you already left Ayame, Koga, and Shippo came and told me that Shippo wanted ice cream and was going to get some. After that they would walk around a little."

"Ok…why didn't you tell them this?"

"Put two and two together Inu." Inuyasha tried, he really did but it just wasn't coming. When Kagome looked at his confused face she sat up. Inuyasha took a set on the floor looking up at her. Sighing she slid off the cozy bed and onto the floor next to him.

"Ok, it's like this. I've been noticing a few things going on between Sango and Miroku. You know all the blushing she's ever done around him, well as far as I know Sango has never blushed at a boy her entire life! What have you noticed about Miroku?"

"Well, he has been groping her a lot more often…"

"Ew. Well I figured that if they spend more time with each other then they will like each other more! And this was the perfect thing! Picture this… they walk around handcuffed to one another arguing over who knows what when a ghost pops out and Miroku gets all brave while Sango is scared and fights off the ghost, once that's done Sango will be so grateful and proud that she will have to fall head over heels in love with her!" Inuyasha stared at her with an 'I can't believe you' looks.

"Ok, Kagome no more romance manga's for you." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"But you have to admit it's a good plan." Inuyasha snorted.

"Good plane my butt. I bet that Sango would want to kill him by the end of tonight."

"Fine. Loser cooks winner meals for one whole day."

"Deal." They shook hands. Inuyasha and Kagome thought the same thing: Even if I lose I still can't cook!

XD

"No we just came that way!"

"No we didn't, we just came from the West wing this is the South wing."

"How do you know!"

"There were signs."

"…shut up. Where the hell are Ayame and Koga!"

"Ya know… I have this sneaky feeling that we are being fooled."

"No way, Kagome would never do that to me." Sango's mouth said. But her brain was singing another tone: Oh yes she would!

"Ok maybe one of the doors will lead us out of here?" Miroku offered. Sango agreed and went to try one. She couldn't get the knob to turn so she remover on of her gloves. When her hand came in contact to the knob a blast of images flew at her. A women being shoved and locked into the room by someone. The women opening the window to the balcony. The women crying over the balcony. And lastly the women jumping off the balcony committing suicide. But that's not all she saw. Others when in and committed suicide! Sango shuddered at the streams of images passed threw one after another past her eyes like pictures.

"Sango?"

Sango retracted her hand from the door as if it had burned her, and in a way it had. Miroku stared at her curiously. She looked so pale and scared, but why? She looked over at him.

"Let's try a different door."

"Why? This is a perfectly good one." Miroku made way to opening the door when Sango's hand grabbed his.

"Miroku, things have happened in their. Suicides! Thousands! It's not safe." He sighed.

"Fine, I trust your judgment and respect you wishes. Let's move on."

XD

Kagome looked at the clock next to her bed. It read 12:30 and she was getting worried. Inuyasha had long since retired for the night and left Kagome all alone. As she sat there, she could hear the T.V. on in his room. So he was still up, huh?

As quietly as she could Kagome crept across the room and threw the bathroom to the door that led to his. She placed her ear against the door and listened.

…_in those days we truly believed that to be the only real truth… (Music starts playing)_

Kagome gasped. It was Full metal Alcamist! One of her favorite shows! To bad she was dumb enough to forget to add a T.V. to her 'list of what to put in my room' list.

"Are you going to stand out their all day or are you going to come in and bug me?" Inuyasha's voice rang from behind the door. Kagome flinched. Darn, caught. Kagome walked in blushing with embarrassment. Looking at his room he says that, like her, he had a thing for Japan's history. Although he was more for the wars and grotesque parts then the beauty that she was drawn to. On his wall was a painting of a seen from hell. Demons had come up and were stealing the souls of the departed ones lying in the battle field. It was kinda disturbing. Looking around some more she could see that he liked red…a lot of red. Where stuff and paintings weren't their there was red. Her eyes landed on Inuyasha, sitting on his bed which was also red. Her eyes widened at the state of dress he was in. He was sitting staring at her in only his boxers. Her blush increased.

"What?"

"Well I guess I don't have to ask if you wear boxer or briefs."

"Why, does that bother you?" He asked with a slight blush of his own at being caught looking like this. He blushed even more when she plopped down next to him on her belly staring at the screen.

"Nope." In all honesty she was used to boys in their boxers of briefs. It was just that she wasn't use to seeing HIM like that. Why should she anyways?

Inuyasha was confused. Most girls would flay all over him and sell his draws on E-bay! Or some would blush and turn away and never comes back. But she just walks in blushed a little then lays down next to him without a care to the world.

"Why?" He had to ask.

"I guess it's because were I live I'm the only girl my age in the neighborhood. All the other girls are still in diapers. The only person my age was a guy that lives two doors down from me and he comes over every day! My brother would invite him to spend the night a lot so I got use to it with him waling around in his underwear. Long story short I got use to it so it doesn't bother me so much as it would others. Now shhhh…this is the episode that I wanted to see!"

Inuyasha smirked. She was a regular tom-boy, kinda, raised with boys mainly. No wonder she didn't care…wait he was her age? Did they ever go out? Did they kiss? Wait, why do I care? It's not like I'm jealous or anything! Nope not one bit. Not one…bit…damn I am!

XD

Sango yawned. What time was it? They had walked all around and still could not find Ayame or Koga. Heck they didn't even find a living soul down here. If it wasn't for Miroku, she would be scared out of her mind, sitting on the ground, rocking back and forth till some one came! She heard Miroku yawn as well.

"Ok, next question. What are you most afraid of?" He asked. With nothing to do but walk around they started asking questions about each other. Well mainly Miroku asked and Sango would only answer if it wasn't a perverted done.

"Um, being alone in this mansion and the lights go out during a thunder storm, you?"

"Tornados. Next, what time is it?" Sango glared at him.

"Here, let me check this random clock on the wall…I don't know!"

"Ok, breathe. I think we should stop and rest till morning so we can see better, ok?"

Sango thought it over, spend the night searching and never find their way out, or rest wait till its lighter and there are people and get out of here.

"Fine." Miroku sat down bringing Sango with him.

"Good cause I'm beat." Sango looked down at the handcuffs still on and noticed that both of their hands were turning purple and hers were going numb and it was safe to guess that so was Miroku's.

"Can you feel your hand?" Sango asked. Miroku shook his head.

"Can you?"

"Nope."

Silence took over laired with tiredness. Sango was still worried that Miroku will try something but was going to give him her trust for once. A cold wind blew down the hall causing Sango to shiver. She felt Miroku's hand grab hers and pull her towards him till she was leaning against him as his arm snaked their way around her shoulders. Sango stiffed, what was he doing?

"Chill, you looked cold and ya know it's nice to help others."

"Pervert." But Sango was too tired to hit him and decided to do that in the morning. But for now she welcomed the warmth and fell into a restful sleep.

XD

Kagome sat up and stretched. That was a cool episode! Looking at the clock it read 1:00 a.m. She then glanced over at Inuyasha. He was still sitting but he had his eyes closed. He seemed asleep. Kagome glanced at his ears. They looked so soft and nice to the touch. Quietly as to not wake him, Kagome reached up and touched one of his ears. The twitched! Too Cute! Suppressing a giggle, Kagome reached up and started rubbing one of his ears. What happened next surprised her, not only did he lean into her touch but there was the unmistakable sound coming from his chest. Too many times she had heard that from her cat Buyo and knew that he was purring! Kagome reached up and started rubbing his other ear with her other hand and the purring increased. This was fun!

Before she knew what happened Inuyasha grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into his lap. Kagome was too stunned to do anything as Inuyasha hugged her against him. She could feel his purring vibrating from his chest to her back. It was comforting in a way and she leaned into him, enjoying a rare moment were they could be like this. Kagome felt safe in his arms. After everything that's been happening this is what she needed the most. To know that there was some one who will hold her if she needed it, to know that he will always be there for you.

Kagome jumped as something wet rubbed against her ear. Realizing that it was Inuyasha she calmed down but wondered what was going on. He took a deep breath and moved from her ear to her hair allowing his nose to touch the base of her skull where it nuzzled against her skin. She shivered. It felt so weird! But she liked it in a way. It's what Buyo would sometimes do when her hair was wet. Now she was starting to feel home sick.

Kagome made way to get up when Inuyasha's harm pushed her right back down into him again.

"Stay." It was more of a whisper and it had a hint of a growl to it. Kagome sighed. Looks like she wasn't going to get into the soft bed tonight. She made herself comfortable and both she and Inuyasha fell into a deep sleep, liking the feel of having each other in their arms for once.

A/N: I got tired so I'm going to continue in the next chapter. Sango would stop bugging me to this out soon. The part about Kagome living with a guy two doors down is how I live. I am the only girl my age in my neighborhood! And the only guy my age is an immature butt head! Review please! JA!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18/ Next morning….

A/N: I hurried with this one because Sango's going to kill me if I don't. For some who actually read my authors notes I will like to say that even if I do live with a boy my age down the street…I actually did see him in his boxers… (Shivers) Not pretty… I was scared for life! Life I tell you! Any ways there you go Sango aren't you just so happy that you know that now? (Glares at her) But thanks for the reviews guys! Some are from the slackers who just now started reading, but I appreciate them all the same.

ladysango-abc- I just answered you question above so don't read over it! Tee hee.

horsegal628- Thanks! I proud that it's scary.

bubblez4ya- If you have any more trouble with the chapters just e-mail me.

catherine-the-elf- Actually yes I have. I get most of my ideas from scary movies that I have seen with my friends. And you see nightmares are good for you. Keeps you alert so you don't get killed.

Do a DAMN GOOGLE SEARCH- interesting name by the way. I was also worried that my style would make people think I'm evil or something. Glad you like it.

Snoochie- Thanks, the chapter was fun to write and like I said before this really did happen! Sango's little sister handcuffed herself and got it stuck! I was on the phone with her and laughing it up! Here comes the conclusion!

Again, thanks for the reviews now, here goes the next chapter.

Disclaimer: (poses as Rumiko Takahashi) Konichiwa! I own Inuyasha!

Evil lawyers: (Pulls off wig) Stop trying and say it right or you'll be sued for more money than you can count.

Me: Darn. Ok I don't own Inuyasha but Rumiko does. Lucky her.

XD

"Shippo! Inside quick!"

"Koga! Stop playing the hero and run!"

"Their gaining quick lock the door!" Ayame locked the door and slid to the floor followed by Shippo then Koga. She glared at Koga.

"It's your entire fault you know."

"How is this my fault?"

"You just had to go into the wrong bathroom and tell that you were Koga from Domestic." Before Koga could answer Shippo jumped onto Ayame's lap.

"But Ayame, if he didn't tell they were going to kill him!" Ayame huffed.

"Yep and then he almost got killed to be sold on e-bay. Which is worse? Killed by walking into a bathroom or by crazy fan girls?"

"Well I didn't fancy having 'Killed for going into a girls bathroom' on my grave marker. I'll never live it down."

"Nope you'll be dead anyways." Koga glared at her.

"Any how what time is it?"

"1:30 a.m. mister." The tree jumped at the unexpected voice coming from the shadows. Kanna stepped out of the shadows and into the light. "I suggest that you go to bed." With that she turned and vanished into the darkness were she had come. Koga shivered.

"She's creepy." Shippo agreed.

"She and Kagura are Naraku's daughters; he also has a few sons somewhere." That's right, Koga thought; before we found her she lived here. Scary.

"Let's go to bed."

XD

The sun filtered threw the window causing Inuyasha to stir. He didn't feel like waking up damn it! Clutching his pillow tighter to his body and nuzzled his nose into its hair. Smells like Kagome, wonder why…huh. I'll figure out when I wake up…wait did it just move!

Inuyasha cracked open an eye and what he saw caused him to blush ten shades. Kagome was snuggled against him in a really embarrassing position. As far as he could remember he fell asleep sitting up! Not laying down and in a tangle mess of legs and arms! Kagome groaned and started to stir. Inuyasha gave a small eep before pretending to be asleep so she wouldn't kill him. Kagome rolled out of the tangle mess of legs and arms and rolled right off the bed.

"Ack!" Inuyasha cracked open an eye to see Kagome sprawled out onto the floor and Inuyasha just had to laugh. Kagome glared up at him.

"Oh, can it Inu. I could have died!"

"Oh, sure. I could see it now, 'Girl dies from falling off the bed!' Front page and everything!" He then erupted into another round of laughs.

"Ha, ha you're so funny. But did you know that some think that when you fall off the bed without waking up your soul gets taken into the dark depths of hell for being as foolish as to fall off the bed."

"Do you really believe that?" He asked. Kagome blushed.

"No, but what if I did? I'd be a mess!"

"You mean your not?"

"What do you mean?" Kagome said with a blink.

"Take a look in a mirror." Kagome gave another eep and ran into the bathroom. When she looked into the bathroom she saw her hair a mess. Her bangs had wings to them and the rest were a tangle mess due to tossing and turning. Some strands were falling out of their high pony-tail. Inuyasha came in snickering and she glared at him before taking her hair out of the pony-tail cascading it down her back were it tangled some more.

Inuyasha didn't know what come over him but when she had took down her hair he just marveled at how pretty she looked. He noticed as she tried to comb her tangles out with her fingers that her eyes were darker then usual casting a mysterious look to her. Almost like…no he wont go their. He promised that he would forget her once she had died. Inuyasha was taken out of his thoughts when he saw that Kagome had put her hair in a low pony-tail at the base of her neck. She turned to him giving him a weird look.

"You ok?"

"Feh, yeah."

"Well I was just asking now put some clothes on before we go save Miroku."

"Don't you mean Sango?"

"Nope."

XD

Something wet was licking her cheek. First accusation: Miroku. Sango took her free hand and sent it sailing to her left were Miroku was.

SLAP

Miroku woke with a start.

"I swear I never birth no babies!" He screamed. Sango looked at him with one eye. He had fall back to sleep almost instantly. Sango opened her other eye and almost had a heart attack. Real close to her face was a cat staring at her with big huge eyes. Sango shrieked scaring the poor kitty to run down the hall and out of sight. The last thing Sango saw of it was two tails. Hmm, maybe there were two? Sango cracked her neck as she sat up. She stretched her arms which caused Miroku to stir and fall onto her lap. Sango twitched.

SMACK

"Pervert!" Miroku woke for sure this time.

"What happened? Did Inuyasha pick in on Kagome? I missed it didn't I?" Sango groaned, why couldn't she be attached to Inuyasha or Koga, or even Myoga? But nope, God had to have his laugh and stick her with a pervert. She sighed.

"Let's get going Miroku. I seriously think that Kagome and Inuyasha weren't looking and Ayame and Koga should be back by now." Miroku nodded.

XD

Inuyasha and Kagome made their way to the kitchen. It was still pretty early and there were bored.

"When do you think Miroku and Sango will get back?" Kagome asked.

"Who knows? But I'm hungry where are the cooks?" Kagome shrugged. She was more worried about Sango and Miroku. Well mainly Miroku, but Sango too. They had looked for an hour or so and found nothing. Kagome had wanted to continue the search but Inuyasha was making a fuss over his stomach. Figuring that they will be fine they had made their way to the kitchen.

"The cooks have left on holiday. Make your own food wimps." Kagome and Inuyasha wiped around to see Kagura walk passed almost ghost like causing Kagome to shiver. She was really creepy. Inuyasha groaned.

"Perfect, just perfect. I'm starving! Kagome, can you make something to eat?" He wined. Kagome gave him a weird look. Like she could cook! Well it's worth a try. This will be interesting.

XD

"Hurry up Koga! I'm starving!" Ayame yelled outside the door. Shippo was still wiping the sleep from his eyes. Koga walked out dressed in some casual clothes and the three made their way to the kitchen.

"Where do you think the rest are?" Shippo asked.

"Don't know. Hopefully in the kitchen too." Koga replied. Ayame gave a small cough making Koga give her a worried look.

"You ok Ayame?" He asked.

"I'm fine Koga. Spit just can't be inhaled." The three laughed.

"GET SOME WATER!" Koga, Ayame, and Shippo looked at each other.

"Sounds like it came from the kitchen."

XD

Kagome had tried. She really did. I would have been one thing if he wanted cereal but no, he wanted an omelet of all things! Her dad had once taught her how to make it. But she was still too young to have remembered it! Now there was a huge fire cascading from the burnt pan on the stove. Inuyasha and Kagome stared at it for a minuet or two, before something kicked in.

"Quick get some water!" Kagome called out.

"I thought you knew how to cook!" Inuyasha called out.

"Who said that! Hurry!"

"I am hurrying!" Inuyasha pored some water into a glass and then onto the fire not helping in the least. Kagome glared at him.

"Like that helped!"

"Well what do you want me to!"

"GET SOME WATER!" She yelled.

"WELL YOU DON"T HAVE TO YELL!"

SPASH

They blinked and looked over to see Koga holding an empty bucket glaring at the both of them. The fire was out as Ayame had turned off the gas sighing, soon after Sango ran into the room followed by Miroku, of course.

"What happened? Me and Miroku saw smoke and why are you two wet?" Sango asked. Shippo piped in.

"Some one was cooking, and it caught on fire and they were to busy arguing to stop it, so Koga put it out." He said. Sango looked over at the two embarrassed teens and sighed.

"Kagome, next time let me cook." Sango said making Kagome feel even less great. Inuyasha snickered. Kagome glared at him.

"Sit." Then he was snickering to the floor. Soon a string of curse words could be heard. Kagome grinned and looked over at Sango and Miroku.

"How's the hand-cuff thing?" She asked. She got a glare from Sango.

"It's been…hell."

"Aw, I wouldn't put it that badly. I had fun." Miroku said with a smile.

"Pervert."

"And not afraid to show it." Everyone stared at him. Can you say EW?

"Anyhow… why didn't you let me help?" Ayame asked sounding a little hurt. It didn't affect Sango though as she rounded on her.

"Why? Why don't you tell where you, Koga, and Shippo were at ALL NIGHT!" Kagome winced, this would get ugly. Inuyasha sensed that too and when the spell wore off he and Kagome inched towards the door. Koga, Ayame, and Shippo exchanged glances of confusion.

"Didn't Kagome and Inuyasha tell you? We went out for ice cream and a movie. Hitchhikers guide to the galaxy was insanely funny." Koga said. Ayame scoffed.

"Speak for your self! Your IQ drops like ten points! Who ever heard of mice ruling the galaxy?" Ayame said.

"Sango? What's wrong?" Shippo asked. Inuyasha and Kagome flinched. They were almost their, just a few more steps till they were home free…

Sango eyes flashed with the promise of pain before regarding Shippo. "No, but I will be in a few moments." She said as she grinned evilly then turned to the two creeping people. "But I wonder, why wasn't I told? Care to explain Kagome?"

Kagome eeped, Inuyasha snickered. She turned really slowly putting on a huge smile.

"Yes, oh beloved one who doesn't want to kill me?" Sango smirked.

"Oh, no I won't kill you," Kagome breathed a relief. "Just torture you really slowly." Kagome eeped again and she and Inuyasha raced out of the room and out of sight.

XD

…_Evidently Koga and Ayame tried everything to get them off but only Shippo succeeded. He just pressed a button that no one saw on Miroku's side of the handcuffs. (Sighs) We all feel so stupid but can you blame us? I mean it was on MIROKU"S side, come on! But me and Inuyasha hid out all day avoiding Sango's wrath, eating when she wasn't around and walking after she left the hall completely. But other then that everything went fine, I'll just have to apologize to Sango later, Bye. _

Kagome turned off the lights and settled in for a long, long night.

A/N: So, yeah, I know that this was incredibly short and I'm sorry about that but FYI the next chapter is like really scary! So just wait a few more days ok? JA!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19/ Nightmares

A/N: Good day every body! Today it May 25, 2005, and do you know why today is so special? It's my birthday! Can I have a Woot Woot? I have now just turned 15 and am getting my learners soon so wish me luck! Ok, now for a few scary moments. So before you start the chapter…

**:WARNING! I'M PUTTING EVERY THING INTO THIS SO IF YOU HAVE A WEAK CONSTATOTION THEN I SUGGEST YOU WATCH A HAPPY VIDEO AFTER THIS OR THINK LOTS OF HAPPY THOUGHTS! WHICH EVER WORKS FOR YA! ALSO IT WILL GET DISTERBING: **

Ok you have been warned. Also not all the scary parts are in this chapter do chill if you are going to wonder. Ok have fun and enjoy!

Disclaimer: Do I have to say it yet again? Sighs fine…I don't own him.

O.O

_So dark…._

_To dark to see….._

_Where am I…..?_

_Kagome couldn't see her hands…or even feel them…._

_Was this normal…..?_

_Was she dreaming…….?_

Before any more thoughts ran threw her head, a blinding white light filled her vision. Kagome felt herself squint. She saw a room…a bathroom to be exact. She looked around and saw herself in the mirror. Weird…you don't usually see yourself….The bathroom had a teal color walls with a checkered pattern tile. A closet was slightly open on one side and a black rug lay before the tub/shower, were the curtains were pulled closed. It had a towel rack next to the closet…the towel was missing. Kagome shivered. It sure was cold in here. Looking around some more she noticed that it was sort of bare. Odd.

Kagome froze. Something had just passed her leg. She turned around to see what it was but saw nothing. Suddenly the lights clicked off. Kagome gasped. Everything fell in to darkness. Kagome got nervous. She hated the dark with a passion! Not that she would tell anyone that though. She soon found her way to the wall and tried to remember were a light switch was. Had there been a light switch! She prayed that there was.

As her hand traveled down the wall passing over the plastered walls and around a corner, her hand brushed up against something…furry? Her hand found its way back to it and felt it again. A towel maybe? Wait do towels pant?

To answer her question, what ever it was just licked her on the cheek. It made a low woof sound. It was a dog! And by the by the level her hand was at…it was a big dog! Kagome smiled. At least she wouldn't be alone.

"Hey their, what are you doing here?" She asked not expecting an answer. She patted its head as it licked her face again, this time on the nose. She giggled. It sure had bad breath.

"Are you going to keep me company?" It licked her again. For a few minuets she talked to the dog, easing her worries away, and patted its head to make sure that it was their. Every time it licked her telling her it was.

O.O

Inuyasha couldn't sleep. He tossed and turned over and over and over….and over…and OVER! Ever since Kagome had slept next to him he couldn't fall to sleep. It felt like a 5 year old who had his teddy bear taken away. He blushed at the thought, might as well give into his instincts.

Inuyasha crawled out of bed and made his way threw the bathroom. Reaching Kagome's door he stared at it. He wasn't going to sleep with her…no….he was just going to look at her then go to his own room…to his own bed and sleep peacefully…yeah that's it! Inuyasha eased the door open and glanced inside. Her sent laced the room making him fell already sleepy. He shook his head to clear his thought and glanced over at Kagome.

Her face was facing the wall. Her breathing was deep telling him that she was fast asleep. Good, he thought, then he won't get caught. He tip toed his way into the room and kneeled by her side. He stared at her back watching her inhale and exhale, memorizing everything about her from the back. Her hair was in a low pony tail and still wet from her shower earlier. Kagome turned over to face him causing Inuyasha to have a heart attack. Once he realized that she wasn't waking did he notice something. Her forehead was wrinkled as if trying to figure something out. Her face was sweating a little and her eyes were squinted shut. Inuyasha took in a deep breath and notice that along with her smell it was laced with fear.

She's having a nightmare. Staring at her intensively he studied her profile. This is a bad nightmare. When she wakes up she might be scared. I better stay here just in case. Turning Inuyasha put his back against the bed and waited till she woke up.

O.O

Kagome was starting to think that her dreams are really lame. She had sat there with the huge dog for what felt like an hour! She patted it head again and felt it lick her hand this time. Good she still wasn't alone then. Suddenly the lights flickered on again. Kagome sighed a relief looking up at the lights. Smiling she turned towards the dog to find him not their! Kagome leapt on her feet and noticed that she was facing the door but were their once was a crack now was closed shut. Maybe she closed it by accident or something. Kagome glanced at the mirror to her left and gasped. What was once a white clean mirror was now smeared with blood! She couldn't see her reflection as the blood seeped down threw the wall. Kagome took a step back but slipped on something wet. She gave a sharp eep before landing on her back. Opening her eyes she noticed that she was starring at the tub…her blood ran cold. It was over flowing with blood! She had slipped in blood! Shooting up onto her feet to turn to stare at what was in it and soon regretted it. She gave a small scream and fell to her knees starring. The tub was over flowing with the blood as the faucet spilled out more. In the middle of it floated a dog. Its fur stained red as its black lifeless eyes stared at her…pleading at her. Its mouth was hanging open as its tongue was yanked and stretched out and tied around the poll were wash cloths would go then looped around to have it tied to its neck. His head had been yanked almost off and floating at an odd angle. But what scared her most was not the poor dog but what was behind it. Written on the wall in its own blood was this:

_Dog's can lick too _

She shivered not being able to tear her eyes away from it she didn't notice a figure step into the room.

O.o

Inuyasha was tempted to wake her up. She was sweating and a little while ago gave a small scream. It was scaring him, and he's the one that usually doesn't get scared easily. Inuyasha had figured that since she had been here he had lost a few years of his life on this girl worrying! Gosh!

Kagome gave another shiver and grew even paler. She started to have a fit tossing and turning getting all rapped up in her sheets. Inuyasha watched amazed as the sheets had wrapped around her neck and the other tied to the bed post. She started to turn blue and sweat even more. Inuyasha wasted no time in shredding the bedspread into bits of cloth. He then grabbed Kagome and placed her in his lap before she could do anymore damage to herself. It was then that he noticed something…particular…

"Kagome?" he whispered.

O.o

CLICK

Kagome spun around. At the back of her mind she was silently celebrating not having to look at the lifeless dog anymore. But then again what she saw didn't really ease her troubles.

Their stood a man. His hair was long, black, and gangly. His skin was paler then the pages in a drawing book. He wore a business suit that was all black. But what was freaking her out the most was his eyes. They stood out from everything else threatening to kill even the most timid creature. The retinas were an emerald red that glowed with malice and hate. The pupils were black that could trap your soul in a black hole of nothing. His bangs covered them but the still shown out teasing her. He walked over to her causing her to back up out of fear. He cocked his head with a slight smirk on his face and his eyes shown brighter.

Before Kagome knew what happened, something had wrapped itself around her. Kagome struggled to brake free of it but it was useless. It only clung tighter causing her to choke. The man didn't do anything. But she could swear that he was enjoying this! He walked over to her and grabbed her by the throat dragging her closer to his face. He smiled a wicked grin and she could smell the fowl odor of alcohol on his breath. Kagome gagged.

"What? Didn't you love my note…" He paused letting his tongue slide across her cheek causing her to shiver. "…Kagome?"

Suddenly the bonds disappeared leaving her to stager away from this alarming person. She was trying to put two and two together but found that the answer was what she knew but was too grossed out to accept it!

Was he the dog?

Was their ever really a dog with her?

After he licked my-my face and legs?

"Who-who-"

He strolled over and leaned in close to her ear as if to tell her a secret. Instead his tongue found its way into her inner ear. Kagome twitched and pushed the man away from her totally grossed out. The man smiled that creepy smile of his again and gave a short bow.

"It has been a pleasure getting to know you my dear, and I really hate to leave but I must. And by the way," He said as he turned to leave. "You taste delicious, just like strawberries." And with that he was gone. Kagome shuddered, hopefully he won't be another stalker freak like that last one.

O.o

Inuyasha could defiantly smell it now. He had smelt it on Kanna and Kagura and all around the whole friggen house! Naraku! He was some how **in** her sent. Inuyasha would have been worried that Kagome was mated to him if he logical side came up with the reasons why she wasn't. First was that she had never meet Naraku and neither had anyone in their groupie. Seconded was that there was two types of mating. One was the usual way that most people know about. During that process the scents of both participants weave together like a straw mat. The second type was more of a bonding of two scents rather than a weave. The edges of their scent form to make one. But what was happening to Kagome was different then both of them combined. Picture a pond with tons of algae growing on it. Then throw a beach ball in the middle of it. It would just stay their not bonding or weaving with the algae, just sitting their. Kagome sent was just like the algae and Naraku's was the beach ball. And right now it was unsettling Inuyasha.

"Kagome…wake up." He nudged her gently but when she didn't respond he started to shake her. "Come on wrench, wake up!" Fear tightened on his heart as a thought came up, What if she can't wake up?

O.o

Tap

Tap

Tap

Kagome spun around to see small foot prints on the ground running towards the mirror. Written in blood was a message.

Come to visit me…

Come visit me? Visit who? Was it Kikyo? Before Kagome could dwell on it anymore her world turned black again telling her it's was time to go home.

O.o

Inuyasha sighed, Naraku had left and now a new scent was their. He was frustrated that he didn't know this scent. It almost smelled like Kagome and yet it had a more sinister smell to it.

"Kagome…Kagome….Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled in her ear. In response Kagome's hand flew and conked him on the head. Inuyasha growled, stupid girl.

The scent went away as Kagome did a violent shake. She moaned and turned like she was fighting something. He could feel and hear her heart pounding wildly. She opened her eyes in a flash and hazel met amber. Before Inuyasha could say anything Kagome screamed and jumped back, falling off the bed.

"Kagome? Are you alright?" Inuyasha asked leaning over the bed. Kagome was sprawled out on the floor panting. She regained her focus and sat up looking around the room. Inuyasha watched her with curiosity. She seemed to ease a little finding that the room was the way it was. She then looked at Inuyasha.

"I'm alright now." She said with a smile. He seemed to take it as he nodded and helped her up.

"What was going on? You looked like you were dieing." Inuyasha asked. Kagome shivered at the thought.

"If I told you would you believe me?" She asked. Inuyasha nodded and Kagome asked if they could get some warm milk before she told her story.

O.o

Miroku sighed. "This is the life!" He was surrounded by beautiful women in a hot spring. What more could he ask for? Ah yes there was one thing…

He looked over at Sango in the far corner of the spring. He smiled and walked over to her. Sango had on one of those bathrobes that were slightly undone letting his mind wonder. Sango looked up at him and smiled.

"Hello fair lady Sango. Would you mind me being so bold as to ask if you would bare my children?" Sango's smiled grew as she stood and made her way closer to him when she was an inch away her smile turned into a snarl.

"Why you pervert!" Sango screamed and took a huge boomerang and knocked him on the head.

Miroku startled out of his sleep and off of his bed. He felt his head to see if there was any blood and sighed in relief when none was found.

"Ahhhhhh!" A piercing scream made him jolt and he found himself running out of the room and down the hall into Sango's room.

"Sango! Wake up! Emergency!" Miroku yelled shaking her. Sango mumbled in her sleep that sounded like 'pervert'. Miroku had no time for this. Suddenly he had an idea. He grabbed the covers and yanked them off of her. Sango shivered and started to grope for the warmth. Raising his hands to her sides he started to tickle her. Sango tossed and turned giggling till she was awake.

"Ok…ok I'm up! I'm awake!" She yelled. Miroku stopped tickling her and sat at the end of the bed. "What is it?" She asked.

"I heard Kagome scream. She might be in trouble." He said. Sango wasted no time in hopping out of bed to get dressed. She stopped when Miroku made no move to leave. She glared at him and he only smiled back.

"Do you mind?" She said.

"Nope, not at all." He replied. Sango glared at him.

"Ok, you pervert, go and wake Ayame, Koga, and Shippo. No doubt Inuyasha is already up."

"Me? A pervert? Oh, Sango you slay me. What makes you think that I'm a pervert?" He asked faking being wounded. Sango almost laughed at his antics but kept it hidden as she glared at him.

"Yes, a pervert. You are the mayor of pervert town and are not afraid to show it." She said. A beat passed and Miroku smiled and started to walk out the door.

"True enough. I'll go get everyone else up." And with that he left leaving Sango to get dressed.

O.o

Inuyasha sat down a hot cup of milk and honey in front of Kagome. She still looked a little pale and was shaking slightly. He sat across form her at a counter in the kitchen. She stirred the milk trying to gather her thoughts while Inuyasha sat waiting patiently.

"So what happened?" Inuyasha asked. So much for waiting. She sighed and sat up straighter and took a sip of the milk.

"Well…it started that-"

"Kagome!" Before Kagome could continue Sango and Ayame had wrapped their arms around her in a tight embrace.

"We were so worried that something might have happened to you!"

"Miroku said that you had screamed and I thought you were attacked!"

"Don't scare me like that!"

"Inuyasha you jerk! What happened?"

"You have some explaining to do mister!"

"Tell us!" Inuyasha and Kagome sweat dropped and glanced at each other. What to say? Koga, Miroku, and a sleepy Shippo came in and took a place around the room. Koga was at the stove making some coffee for himself, Miroku seating next to Inuyasha staring at Sango who didn't notice, and Shippo fell asleep again on the counter. Kagome was having trouble breathing as her friends were trying to kill her with this hug. Inuyasha noticed this and tried to get them off.

"Hey, Kagome can't breath ya know." He said. The two girls gasped and dropped the poor girl on the floor. Inuyasha chuckled when he heard a soft 'salvation!' coming from Kagome.

"Kagome, what happened?" Koga asked.

"It was just a nightmare." Kagome stated. Inuyasha growled at her flippant manner.

"Well I still want to know what it was about." Inuyasha pouted. The others nodded and Kagome was very appreciative of her friend's right then. She then started her long nightmare of a tale with the occasional gasps and ew's from her audience. She didn't tell all the details like what the man did to her and soon got near the end of the dream when Kikyo had written the message that she stopped.

"What happened next?" Sango asked. Kagome thought up a great lie.

"Then…I woke up." The silence was defining. Koga was the first to speak.

"Well now that that scary story is out of the way I'm going to try to go back to sleep." He picked up Shippo who was now drooling and walked out. Kagome didn't blame him; it was like two in the morning. She looked over at Sango, Ayame, Miroku, and Inuyasha. They all looked really tired. She smiled at them.

"Why don't ya'll go to bed too? Get as much sleep as you can." She offered.

"We couldn't do that Kagome. Not after your nightmare." Ayame protested.

"Nah, I'll be fine. It was just a dream and nothing more. Perhaps I ate something I shouldn't have. I'll be fine." She gave them all a warm smile. After careful thinking and consideration Ayame, Sango, and Miroku left with a few good nights. Kagome turned to Inuyasha who just stared at her stubbornly.

"You can go to bed now too you know." She said.

"Feh, you're a terrible liar you know that?" He said. Kagome winced. How did he find out?

"How…?"

"I could smell it. Koga could too and left me to talk to you about it."

"When…?"

"Not verbally, but I could just tell. He wouldn't leave just like that. So what was it your hiding?" Kagome looked at his amber eyes and saw real concern in it. If she could tell him then maybe…

"Ok, I left out two details."

"What are they?" He asked. He tilted his head a little to show that he was listening. Kagome sighed; there was no way that she was getting out of this.

She quickly told Inuyasha what she left out. The first was what the man did to her. She paused once she was finished and watched his reaction. His face was in utter shock but was quickly masked over but furry. His eyes flashed the dangerous color red and a growl was growling in his throat.

"Inuyasha?" She asked.

"That bastard!" He growled. "Did he tell you his name?" Kagome shook her head.

"No, he obviously doesn't want me to know who he was." She said with a frown. Inuyasha seem to take that.

"What was the second thing?" He asked. He still looked angry and Kagome wondered absently if he was jealous or something.

"Well in the dream at the end the mirror as I said was covered in blood but someone had written something in it."

"What was it?" Inuyasha asked leaning over the counter more.

"It said: Come to my house or something like that." Kagome said glancing up at Inuyasha. He looked like he was thinking hard on something. Kagome was thinking that he thought she was crazy right now and she didn't blame him. It was only a dream right?

"So what are you going to do about it?" He asked suddenly. Kagome looked at him puzzled. "The message. It said for you to go to her house." Kagome blinked.

"You believe me?" She asked amazed. Inuyasha nodded and waited for her to continue. "But it was only a dream."

"No it wasn't. Someone was inside you." At her questioning look he sighed and tried to explain. "I smelt someone inside you." Kagome blinked slowly, still didn't get it. "Ok, when someone mates their scents intertwine with each other. You scent had someone else's with it, not intertwined with it."

"Like…" She asked. Inuyasha sighed and grabbed her milk.

"Like if I or anyone else put their finger in your milk it wouldn't fuse together like when someone mates. It's just their." Inuyasha demonstrated by putting his finger in their. "Got it?"

Kagome nodded then glared at him. "Now your finger has contaminated my drink."

"Yeah, well your small pee brain could handle the information without a demonstration." He countered while licking the milk off. He could faintly taste her…

Kagome stuck her tongue out at him in a playful manner. "Still I can't finish my drink now." Inuyasha chuckled a little. He knew that she wasn't really that mad because the drink was almost gone, all that was left was the remains of the honey.

Kagome had thought about what she was going to do. She had an invite to a ghost's death place and a chance to end this. A sense of adventure raced threw her. If she was indeed cursed then she will get rid of it. But to get rid of something you have to learn about it right?

"Ok here is what I'm going to do. Obvious it wants me to go so that she can kill me or something so I'm going to go. Don't give me that look I know what I'm doing. I mean that I'm going to try to stop it. But I may need some help…" she trailed off as a blush of embarrassment passed threw her face. Inuyasha knew what she was asking.

"I'm going to go with you wither you like it or not." He said sternly. Their was no way she was going alone with out someone with her. He could see the relief rush threw her as a smile broke over her face.

"Good, I'll feel more at ease if you were their anyways." Before Inuyasha could even comprehend what she was saying she went right on with what she was planning. "We should probably go tomorrow since she asked tonight, right?" Inuyasha nodded. "Right. Now we need the other to do some research while were out."

"Why?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well…if you want to get rid of something, find the root of it. I was thinking that we could pair up. Two with two thing. Shippo will stay behind because I don't think this is good for him. But I want someone to find out as much as they can on Kikyo by asking her friends or something. What do you think?" She asked.

Inuyasha thought it over. She was right about finding the source of it. It could also clear up a lot of things.

"Sounds good, but how about one team find out as much as they can on Naraku too." He suggested.

"Why?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha shrugged.

"Well I have a feeling that it will lead to him in someway, ya know with Ayame's appearance the first time." He said.

"Good idea. Oh this will be so cool! I feel like a C.S.I. person!" She smiled at the thought. Inuyasha sighed at her expression.

"You have most definitely watch too mush C.S.I." He said.

"I know." She giggled. "If only I was able to do an autopsy." She sort of pouted and Inuyasha had to hold in a laugh.

"Well if we are going tomorrow then I suggest we go and get some sleep…or can you get back to sleep?" He asked.

"Of coarse I can! I'm not two."

O.o

In the shadows of the night the moon reflected something shining in the dark corners of Kagome's room. Their Kanna stood with her mirror in her hands staring blankly at it.

"Good Kanna…keep an eye on her…don't let her out of your sight for one moment…" A voice rang threw her head. Her eyes dimmed even more.

"Yes, master Naraku."

O.o

Deep in the cellar of the mansion Naraku sat in an oversized red chair. Red murderess eyes shown threw the darkness of what looked like a study. He found it rather amusing how Kagome reacted to his dream he made for her. With a frustrated sigh he leaned back into the chair and glared at the ceiling. That Kikyo girl had ruin things for him. But maybe if he tweaked things a little it could work out for him in the end after all.

Also there was the matter of Inuyasha. He was meddling in the affairs also. Naraku's eyebrows knitted together. He and Miss Kagome were getting a little to close together.

"Midoriko. I've got a job for you." He whispered into the night.

O.o

Kagome walked into the kitchen the next morning to Sango yelling at Miroku and Koga and Ayame fighting again about which color was better for a wolf: brown or white. Inuyasha was sitting at the table in the next room writing something, with Shippo next to him holding his ting ears from the noise. Kagome walked over to Inuyasha and picked up Shippo before looking over his shoulder.

"'Let's get emotional girls to wear mood rings'? New song?" She asked. Inuyasha nodded finishing the end of the song.

"It's to help guys like us know about girls like you. I had a dream about last night." He admitted. Kagome nodded slowly then rolled her eyes as she heard Sango bring down a pot on Miroku's head. Shippo started to whine about it being to loud and that he was going to look around, and then ran off. Kagome shouted for him to be careful when Koga and Ayame found a new topic to yell about. She guessed it was what Koga said about a color?

"Well they sure need to know. When are you going to sing it?"

"Ummm…now." Inuyasha got up and walked into the kitchen to see all the chaos followed by Kagome. Inuyasha put his lips together and whistle to get their attention. The fighting stopped for the moment to look at what Inuyasha had to say.

"Ok guys! Follow me to the practice room for a new song!" Inuyasha shouted. The girls blinked. There was a practice room! When did that happen? The guys sighed and Koga grumbled about that he knew this was coming. The girls looked at each other, shrugged then followed the guys.

The practice room was nothing special. It was padded with red insulators and had a room separate from it with a window cutting it off. The instruments were set up already and the guys gathered together to discuss the new song. Kagome motioned for Sango and Ayame to follow her to the room.

"Kagome what's going on?" Ayame asked. Sango looked out the window to see Miroku blowing her a kiss. She blushed a beet red then rolled her eyes at him and turned away.

"It better be good." Sango said. Kagome didn't saw anything as the guys took their places and tuned a little before Koga strung the first note.

**We all know the girls that I am talking about. ** (Inuyasha)

**Well they are time bombs and they are ticking**

**And the only question is when...they'll blow up!**

**And they'll blow up, we know that without a doubt.**

**Cause they're those girls, yeah, you know those girls**

**That let their emotions get the best of them.**

**GO!**

Kagome smiled. This would be a very interesting song. She looked over at Sango and Ayame and winced. She forgot to warn them that this would be a MAJOR diss on their part. She hoped that they won't be too mad at the end of the song…

**And I've contrived some sort of a plan**

**To help my fellow man...**

**Let's get emotional girls to all wear mood rings**

**So we'll be tipped off to when they're ticked off**

**Cause we'll know just what they're thinking,**

**Just what they're thinking...**

**She's so pretty but she doesn't always act that way **(Koga)

**Emotions swinging on the swing set almost everyday**

**She said to me that she's so happy it's depressing**

**And all I said was "Someone get that girl a mood ring!"**

Ayame was fuming! She did so not need a mood ring! Sure she had mood swings but she wasn't THAT moody…right?

Ayame looked over at Sango to see that she too was kind of mad about this. She then looked at Kagome and was shocked to see her trying to contain her laughter.

**If it's drama you want, then look no further**

**They're like the Real World **

**meets Boy Meets World **(Miroku)

**meets Days of Our Lives**. (Inuyasha)

**And it just kills me how they get away with murder **(Koga)

**They'll anger you then bat their eyes**

**Those pretty eyes that watch you sympathize**

**GO!**

She was trying very hard to not burst out laughing. It reminded her of a strong bad e-mail she saw about anime. She and Sango laughed so hard because it was all true! Just like this song!

**And I've contrived some sort of a plan**

**To help my fellow man...**

**Let's get emotional girls to all wear mood rings ** (Together)

**So we'll be tipped off to when they're ticked off**

**Cause we'll know just what they're thinking,**

**Just what they're thinking...**

**She's so pretty but she doesn't always act that way**

**Emotions swinging on the swing set almost everyday**

**She said to me that she's so stressed out that it's soothing**

**And all I said was "Someone get that girl a mood ring!"**

The song was suppose to stop their but Miroku had an idea and had told Koga to continue playing once they get to the end. It's what Inuyasha liked to call 'last minute tweaking'. Unfortunately he had no idea about what he was singing, oh well.

**Cause when it's black means "watch your back" because you're **(Miroku)

**probably**

**The last person in the world right now she wants to see**

**And when it's blue it means you should call her up immediately**

**and ask her out because she'll most likely agree**

**And when it's green it simply means that she is really stressed**

**And when it's clear it means she's completely emotionless**

**And that's alright I must confess**

The girls were in shock. All thoughts about how rude they were, or how mean they were flew out of their mind after Miroku had sung his part. One thought ran threw their heads: 'How the hell did he know all that!'

Inuyasha and Koga were also in shock at what Miroku had sung. They looked at him to see him smiling smugly to himself. They shook their head and continued singing.

**We all know the girls that I am talking about **(Together)

**She likes you Wednesday, but now it's Friday **(Inuyasha)

**And she has to wash her hair **(Koga)

**And it just figures that we'll never figure them out**

**Well, first she's Jekyll and then she's Hyde... **(Miroku)

**at least she makes a lovely pair. ** (Koga)

**Mood Ring, oh Mood Ring, **(Inuyasha)

**oh tell me will you bring the key**

**To unlock this mystery?**

**Of girls and their emotions**

**Play it back in slow motion**

**So I may understand**

**The complex infrastructure known as the female mind… **

She couldn't hold it anymore. Kagome burst out laughing. Tears started to roll down her cheeks since she was laughing so hard. Kagome staggered out trying to contain her giggles.

"That was great." She gasped out. Inuyasha rubbed the back of his head.

"Nope, actually it sucked big time." He admitted. Kagome shook her head.

"No way, it was perfect." Inuyasha blushed at the complement. "Of coarse one has to wonder…how Miroku knew what all the colors stood for."

By now Sango and Ayame had come out and were wondering the same. Miroku shrugged.

"I actually gave a girl a mood ring once and experienced every color. Fair warning, it was not fun." Miroku said. Everyone rolled their eyes at the obviousness of it.

"Well now that we had our fun, let's go have breakfast!" Koga yelled out. Sango snorted.

"More like lunch if you ask me." She said.

"No it's Brunch!" Ayame said with a giggle.

BOOM

Lightning flashed across the hall way as they heard rain come down hard on the mansion. Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other and Inuyasha had to wonder: Are we still going to Kikyo's?

A/N: Hi everyone. Sorry for taking so long. It was either do to EOCT's or my mom accidentally erasing it or even my next door neighbor bugging me…oh well its up so be happy. I'm starting to think that it's getting a little sluggish and they are all OOC, I hope not, but comments are wanted. Review! JA!


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20/ Kikyo's place

A/N: Now it gets interesting. I finally got my learners! Can I get a Woot? (Sees everyone run for cover) No? Losers. Ok well….I've gotten the writers block! Dum Dum DUUUUUUMMMMMM! But now I'm over it! Aren't ya'll so lucky? So….on with the story!

Disclaimer: don't own him….or kirara…or that nickel….stupid lawyers.

O.O

BOOM

"Eek!" Ayame pulled the covers over her head while sitting on the couch in the living room. "It's bad enough that it's a creepy place but a thunder storm really makes it all the more scary!"

Koga sniffled a laugh but Ayame still heard it. She glared at him while the covers dangled off of her head causing him to burst out laughing. "I can't believe that your afraid of a thunder storm." He managed to get out.

BOOM

"Eek! Well I didn't ask for it!" She yelled from under the covers. Koga glanced over at Sango who just sighed and went back to reading. Just out side the kitchen was a small living room. It had a huge fire place that was bigger than a plasma screen TV. Huge bookcases lined the walls and on the floor was a huge fuzzy red carpet. Couches were placed around the walls and the fire place. Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Shippo went to find Kagura or Kanna to have some flashlights.

"I just hope the lights don't go out or something…then we will be in trouble." Koga commented. Suddenly lighting flashed and the lights flickered off. Ayame screamed and leeched onto Koga's arm sinking her nails into his skin.

"You just HAD to say that didn't you?" Sango glared at him from across the room, to bad he couldn't see the glare. "I hope the others are ok-"

Bam

Boom

Thud

"Damn it!"

"Ow…"

"Are we alive?"

"…Oh Hell! We are in Hell!"

"And how do you think that?"

"Because it's dark!"

"Wahhhhh! Kagome! I'm scared!"

"Shippo don't start crying…hic…you'll get me crying…"

"Wha!"

"M-Miroku!"

"OW!"

"What!"

"That was my back you stood on!"

"Sorry…"

"Shippo?"

"Kagome is that you?"

"Hey, watch the hands runt!"

Bam

"Wahhhhh! Inuyasha hit me!"

"Sit boy!"

"OW!"

"Sorry Miroku"

"I can't feel my legs!"

"Well…I can't feel my arms!"

"I can't feel my…nose!"

"Oh Yeah? Well I can't feel my eye balls!"

"…"

"What?"

"Some one get me out of this!"

"Kagome are you ok?" Sango called out.

"Sango?"

"Hey…how can you not feel your eyes?"

"Well how can you not feel your nose?"

"Cause I landed on it stupid!"

"Please stop fighting…hic…"

"Miroku? Are you crying?"

"Sniff…no…"

"You Are!"

"Am Not! Men do not show their tears!"

"Pff…You so are, I can smell it from here."

"If you can smell so well then you could have smelt the stairs!"

"…shut it!"

"Guys!" With out them knowing the lights had come on and Kagome, Ayame, Sango, and Koga were watching with suppressed giggles. Miroku had Shippo sitting on his head while he had silent tears falling down his cheeks. Inuyasha was underneath both of them.

"Get off me!" Inuyasha yelled. A fierce blush graced his cheeks as he pushed the other two off. He stalked over to the couches and sat pouting. Sango helped the crying Miroku and Ayame helped up Shippo.

"OW!" Miroku yelped when he put pressure on his foot.

"Miroku? Are you ok?" Sango asked looking concerned.

"My foot's killing me…" He said with a groan. Sango helped Miroku to the couches looking worried.

Kagome sighed as she sat next to Inuyasha and Ayame and Koga hovered over Miroku along with Shippo as Sango fussed over him.

"Wimp." Inuyasha grunted. Kagome smacked him on the arm at his remark. "What did I say!"

"His foot may be broken and you're calling him a wimp?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha snorted.

"Well my back hurts…" He mumbled "And no one's worrying over that…" He meant for her to not hear but fate has a funny way of embarrassing us. Kagome gave a funny look before giggling.

"Aw…poor Inu-chan, here…" Kagome gave Inuyasha a hug causing him to go ridged and blush like crazy giving Kagome another excuse to laugh.

"Shut up."

"Looks bad Miroku…" Shippo said causing the two to look over at them. Miroku gasped as Sango pulled off his shoe to see if it was swelling. Kagome got up to see how bad it really is. Inuyasha followed looking a little put out.

Miroku's left ankle was normal looking but the right had a sickly yellow color to it. A small lump was forming just above the talus (A/N: It's that lump on the outside of a foot…it's the boney lump).

"Looks more like a bad sprain." Ayame said.

"Tis a sprain and nothing more…"

"Eep!" Everyone turned to see Kanna standing in the middle of everyone. One thought passed threw everyone's head: How the hell did she get their!

"I will inform Naraku about this…" Gazing down at her mirror she smiled a ghostly smile. "Yes…he shall be informed…" With that she walked without sound to the stairs and glided up again without noise. Everyone gave a sigh of relief that she was gone.

"Man that girl is creepy!" Koga said. Shippo nodded his head in agreement.

"But I wonder…why haven't we ever seen Naraku before? It is his house." Sango said. Everyone agreed again and Kagome and Inuyasha exchanged glances.

DING DONG

They all jumped at the sudden sound and witnessed Kagura rushing to the door in the next room. Without a word Kagome silently followed along with Inuyasha leaving the other puzzled.

Looking around the corner Kagome and Inuyasha saw Kagura open a door to a heavily plump man with a wiry beard and receding hair line. His wore a black pinstriped jacket with black polished shoes. His hand was adorned with rings of gold and silver so money for him wasn't a problem. They bowed to each other and Kagura led him to another sat of stairs on the other side of the door that none of them have ever been to. Sighing they made their way back to the others.

"Well?" Ayame asked.

"We couldn't hear anything. But he looks rich and seemed to have some business with Naraku." Inuyasha said. Kagome sighed.

"I had this idea that I think we should do." Kagome announced. Everyone looked at her expectably. "Well, since we have never seen Naraku I was wondering if two of you can look something about him up. Another two is going to find some info about Kikyo, ya know like what her weakness are and-"

"Why that?" Shippo asked. Inuyasha glared at him.

"Because twerp, we have to find out that so we con stop her." He growled. Kagome smacked him behind the head.

"Be nice. Anyhow Inuyasha and I are going to find what caused her to act this way at her house." Kagome said. Inuyasha glanced at her wondering why she didn't tell them what Kikyo wrote but figured that they would stop her if she told. "I think it would be best if Miroku would stay here cause of his ankle. Sango will you say with him?"

"Why me?" She asked.

"So he won't hit on anyone and actual focus on the task and not ass." Inuyasha said with a smirk. Miroku faked hurt and fell against the back.

"Oh Inuyasha I'm wounded."

"So that would leave me and Ayame to find out about Kikyo herself?" Koga asked. Kagome nodded.

"Is that ok with everyone?" She asked. Everyone nodded.

"Kagome what am I going to do?" Shippo asked innocently.

"Well-" Kagome started but was interrupted by Sango.

"You remember when a certain someone handcuffed me? Well when I woke up a twin tailed cat was their so I was wondering if you could find it Shippo?" Sango asked. "I mean if it's ok with you Kagome?"

"I don't mind if he does. I would actually wish he did." Kagome smiled. "Shippo, think you can find it?" She asked. Shippo gave an enthusiastic nod and scampered off showing the he can be useful even more then Inuyasha.

BOOM

"But ya'll can't go anywhere until the storms over." Sango pointed out. Koga and Inuyasha gave off identical smirks.

"Who says?" They said. Behind them two girls paled.

XD

BOOM

Ayame shrieked and clung onto Koga for dear life in the middle of the street.

"Ayame, its just thunder, sound that's created when two lighting bolts collided millions of miles above us. Theirs nothing to worry about." He pointed out. Ayame glared at him.

"So? I'm still scared!" She whimpered and clung harder. They had left Kagome and Inuyasha at the last bus stop. They had wished them luck and hoped that everything will turn out fine. Koga sighed and walked into a nearby rest rant.

"What are we doing here Koga?" Ayame asked.

"Looking for someone." Was his reply as he took a booth near the back. Ayame followed thinking back to before they left to mansion.

Flash back!

_Ayame looked around the mansion. They were about to leave and Koga ends up disappearing! Men. _

"…_Giten. It's just a simple request…I know that it will be almost impossible-…I don't care! …yes…yes…alright. I'll meet you their. …I'll bring the payment. Bye."_

_Ayame rounded the corner to see Koga place the phone back onto the cradle. _

"_What was that about?" She asked. Koga shrugged and walked past her._

"_Just phoning a friend. Let's go before Inuyasha has a hernia." _

End Flash back!

'_So that's who were meeting! Giten or whatever._' Ayame thought as she reclined in the red leather seat. Koga ordered two cokes and was currently looking around for whoever. '_Wonder if Giten will know anything about Kikyo?_'

Over the intercom a song started to play. Ayame's ears perked as she recognized the tune.

"Ooooo…this is one of my favorite songs!" She squealed. Koga gave her a funny look as she hummed the tune. Koga recognized it too. It was from a movie A Walk To Remember. It was suppose to be a tear jerker. Koga's ears perked as Ayame took up the words.

**90 miles outside Chicago (Ayame)  
Can't stop driving  
I don't know why  
So many questions  
I need an answer  
Two years later  
you're still on my mind**

Koga laughed to himself. Damn that girl can sing. No way was she going to show him up! Not while people are starting to stare!

**  
Whatever happened to Amelia Earhart? (Koga)  
Who holds the stars up in the sky?  
Is true love just once in a lifetime?  
Did the captain of the titanic cry? (Both)  
**

Ayame was so happy that she wasn't singing alone now! She was getting kinda freaked out with all the people staring at her like she was some sort of a lunatic. Well now Koga and she are the lunatics! ****

Someday we'll know (Both)  
If love can move a mountain (Ayame)  
Someday we'll know (Both)  
Why the sky is blue (Koga)  
Someday we'll know (Both)  
Why I wasn't meant for you...

A crowed gathered and tried to look inconspicuous. Well everyone knows how that works out. Their stared open mouthed like fish at the two as they belted out the words. Heck even the manager was listening and had turned up the music for everyone to listen to. ****

Does anybody know the way to Atlantis? (Ayame)  
Or what the wind says when she cries? (Koga)  
I'm speeding by the place that I met you (Ayame)   
For the 97th time... tonight (Both)

Someday we'll know (Both)  
If love can move a mountain (Ayame)  
Someday we'll know (Both)  
Why the sky is blue (Koga)  
Someday we'll know (Both)  
Why I wasn't meant for you...

There was a slight chant of 'dance' riding threw the crowed. Koga turned to Ayame and held out his hand, silently asking for a dance. Ayame blushed but took the hand and they both got up from their place in the booth and out into the center of everyone, since they were so kind as to make a space for them. ****

Someday we'll know (Both)  
Why Samson loved Delilah? (Koga)  
One day I'll go (Both)  
Dancing on the moon (Ayame)  
Someday you'll know (Both)  
That I was the one for you...  


Koga twirled Ayame around and brought her into a low dip. Giving her a toothy grin he brought her back up and started to do a tango move. Ayame couldn't stop laughing. His dancing was horrible! A Tango wasn't really a great dance move for this song.

**  
I bought a ticket to the end of the rainbow (Ayame)  
I watched the stars crash in the sea (Koga)  
If I could ask God just one question (Ayame)  
Why aren't you here with me, tonight? (Both)  
Someday we'll know (Both)  
If love can move a mountain (Koga)  
Someday we'll know (Both)  
Why the sky is blue (Ayame)  
Someday we'll know (Both)  
Why I wasn't meant for you...**

Someday we'll know (Both)  
Why Samson loved Delilah? (Koga)  
One day I'll go (Both) Dancing on the moon (Ayame)  
Someday you'll know (Both)  
That I was the one for you...

Koga dipped her one last time as the song ended. The crowed gave them a standing ovation and some even threw money. Laughing all the way back to the seat they watched a police officer as she tried to get people to stop asking for autographs. During their song it seemed that their drinks had arrived.

"Excuse, coming threw!" A voice yelled at the back of the dispersing crowed. Koga stood to wave him over. A young man with blond and black hair pushed threw the crowed. Ayame was reminded of a skunk.

"Hey Giten! How are you?" Koga asked shaking hands with him.

"Fine, fine. You would never believe all the trouble it was trying to find this information." He commented taking Koga's seat as Koga sat next to Ayame. Coarse she didn't mind to much. "Who's this Koga?" Giten asked gesturing to Ayame.

"Oh right! Giten this is Ayame, Ayame this is an old pal of mine Giten. He's going to help up with the information about Kikyo." He explained. Ayame smiled and shook hands with him as he and Koga got down to business.

"Basically…I started with the basics. Kikyo was born in Osaka on July 14th, 1990. Her Father died shortly after she turned three and her and her mother moved into Tokyo where she was later found dead. Kikyo's friends were slim due to that fact that she was a very quiet girl."

"Do you know her friends names?" Ayame asked. "It could really come in handy."

"That would be…" He flipped threw the papers in a folder, "Yura Sitakami, Kaguya Nokomani, and Kagura Onigumo."

"Kagura!" Koga and Ayame yelled.

"What? You know her or something?" Giten asked. Koga snorted.

"More then we would like. She and Kanna scare the hell out of us." Koga said. Ayame nodded before adding, "They just pop out of no where."

"Was that all the information?" Koga asked.

"I also got the addresses to her friend so you could talk to them."

"Good, Ayame lets go."

XII

"Ok, first house: Yura Sitakami." Koga said looking at a piece of paper with an address on it. Looking up at the mailbox he saw that he got the right number. He looked over to Ayame and smiled enjoying her blush as she smiled back.

"Let's get this over with." She said and brushed passed Koga to go threw the gate. Their stood a two story red house. The grass looked like hair combed out and planted every where. A tall tree stood in the corner also looking like hair was covering it. A patch of concrete led from the gate to the house. Koga and Ayame walked down the path to the front door which was also red. Ayame looked over at Koga.

"Well it's now or never." She commented and knocked on the door. Almost immediately the door opened giving way to a girl of around 18. She wore a very short black leather skirt and a red tank top that accented her blood red eyes. Her black hair was cut short and she wore engine red lipstick. She glared down at them sending a whole lot of chills in the air making the two of them uncomfortable. Ayame gave a nervous chuckle and pushed Koga forward. Koga glared at her before clearing his throat.

"Uh…Yura Sitakami?" Koga asked. Her glare intensified.

"Who wants to know?" She said in a cold voice. Behind her another girl came into view.

"Yura, don't be so rude. There not trying to kill you." She was taller then Yura and more conservative of herself. Her hair was also black but much longer and ended at her knees. Two blue hair clips kept two locks of hair at the side of her head. She wore a pair of blue jeans and a blue halter top. "Good evening. I'm Kaguya and this is Yura. What can we help you with?"

Ayame took up the stage as Koga was at a loss for word at Yura's glare. "We came to ask a few questions…about Kikyo."

The air suddenly turned even colder. Kaguya and Yura froze in their place as they remembered their dead friend.

"Why do you need to know about her?" Yura asked coldly. It was Ayame's turn to freeze up as Koga took over.

"We are finding some info on her…as…as…" He made a silent gesture to Ayame asking for help as Yura's glare intensified.

"Privet detectives." Ayame finished.

"Detectives?" Kaguya asked suspiciously. Koga and Ayame nodded their heads enthusiastically. The watched as Yura and Kaguya looked at each other thinking.

Kaguya finally turned to them with a smile. "Well, come in then. I'll make some coffee."

XD

Shippo ran and ran and ran…and ran. Now he was completely lost. Down one hallway, up another, left, right, up, down, back track, front track, and he was sure that he had past that wall paint 15 times! Shippo slumped against the wall panting heavily.

In a few minuets he'll be at it again…or maybe an hour…or never…no! He had to do this for his mother…but in a minuet…

With out his knowing Shippo drifted off to sleep and completely did not notice the two tailed feline make its way over to him with its red eye gleaming.

XD

Ayame sipped her tea as they waited for Kaguya to come back with some pastries. Koga felt a little out of place. The floor was a deep red with a china cabinet with porcelain dolls and cups and dishes everywhere. It was like a very expensive tea party. Koga inwardly gagged. He hated all this girly stuff. Looking over at Ayame he saw that she liked all this…stuff. He groaned, just what he needed. Yura sat across from them in a love seat while they sat in a small couch. Kaguya came back holding a tray of lemon squares. Placing them on the table in between them she took the remaining seat next to Yura.

"So what do you want to know?" Kagura started.

"How close were you with her?" Ayame asked first.

"We were the close thing she had. She moved so much in her life that she closed off herself. She didn't want to be hurt again if she had made so good friends. In the end she didn't really want to get close." Yura answered. Kaguya look down sadly and took over the next half. "When it came to us, she didn't have a choice in our opinion and basically forced our friendship on her. In the very end she accepted us and we became tight."

"What about Kagura?" Koga asked.

"Kagura was cool with us at first. She accepted Kikyo just as we had." Kaguya said. "But something happened."

"She changed over night." Yura took over. "She was distant and clod to Kikyo but Kikyo was cold to her too so we just figured it was due to a friendly feud. In the end Kagura didn't come to school at all. We tried to call but she wouldn't answer. We then talked to Kikyo about what happened and she said…" She trailed off and looked at Kaguya for support.

"She said that Kagura was sticking her nose in her own business and should leave her alone. We finally found out that Kikyo was having and online relationship with someone named: Black Spider. Kagura apparently knew who it was and wanted her to stop. Kikyo didn't heed her warning and was suppose to meet Dark Spider the night she died at the coffee shop near the subway. We called later and invited her to McDonalds to see what happened and found out that he stood her up but that she did meet an odd character."

"Do you know who it is?" Ayame asked. Both she and Koga were on the edge of their seats.

"His name was…Naraku."

The silence was thick as the two digested this bit of information.

"What do you mean by odd?" Koga asked thickly.

"He kept leering over her with his eyes she said." Yura said. "She felt uncomfortable and acting all buddies like, like he knew her personally. She also showed us this CD she found after he talked to her-"

Koga and Ayame shot to their feet. CD!**_ After_** Talking to Naraku! They were in trouble.

A/N: Sorry! I've been busy and am not really a big fan of Ayame and Koga so it was hard. If they seem a little OOC well…get over it.

To also make up for the long update this chapter is much longer and more into the plot! And by the way…We are coming to a close of this story. Sorry ya'll. JA!


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21Miroku and Sango!

A/N: Hiya! Here is a chapter basically based on Miroku and Sango! The next one is based on Inuyasha and Kagome and its creepy! So sit back and enjoy!

Disclaimer: …must I say it again?

OoO

Sango sighed. Now she knew why she didn't tread a foot in Miroku's room. Sitting on his bed (Which was the farthest she could get without leaving the room) Sango took in all that she saw…and was not happy.

His walls were a dark blue, his sheets were a royal purple, he had a book shelf full of perverted manga's and swim suit magazines, all along his walls were posters of scantly clothed super models, a purple bean bad chair, a computer, and a wide screen T.V. All on the floor were dirty cloths and other things that she didn't want to know. It was a typical boy's room with Miroku slapped on the part where the cloths leave off.

At the moment Miroku was hunting information on Naraku leaving Sango with nothing to do but stare at the walls….or the ceiling. Hearing the key board click away over Google Sango wandered over to the book shelf to see what he had.

"Hellsing…Bleached…Escaflowne, hmmm Kagome has that one…Snow Drop, and I think Ayame has that one…" Sango mumbled.

"Lady Sango what are you doing?" Miroku asked once he saw what she was doing. She gave him a dead pan look.

"Seeing how many perverted stories you have. Tell me, why Snow Drop? That's like a girly girl manga. What kind of guy would read a story that's supposed to be read while eating ice cream or something?" She watched as Miroku shrugged with a hint of mystery as he went back to his research.

"I suppose that I find the plot very intriguing." Was his answer. With a sigh Sango glanced back at Snow Drop to find that their was only one…

Smack

"Ow! What was that for?" Miroku wined while nursing his head.

"For being a pervert that's why! The only volume of Snow Drops you have is number nine!" Sango's face was a dark red from anger and embarrassment.

"What's wrong with number nine?" Miroku said in his defense. "It just happens to be my favorite part in the whole series."

"What's wrong with it! That's the sex scene you perv!" Sango slapped Miroku over the head again to which she was pleased to hear him yelp with pain. After that she sat down still fuming over what she saw. Miroku grumbled about it not being such a big deal and how they didn't even show anything good (Which Sango threw her shoe at him for that comment) and then went back to work.

Silence passed by as the sounds of the clicking key board wafted threw the air. Sango started to get annoyed with the silence again and shifted uneasily onto of the bed.

"Miroku?" Sango called out uneasily. A 'mmm' was her answer that he was listening. "Could we turn on some music?" She asked cautiously.

"Sure we can. In all honesty the silence was killing me." He said with a smile over his shoulders as he opened Windows. Pressing play he then returned to his research not even noticing what was playing. Sango smiled as she remembered the lyrics to stop by the spice girls. Miroku groaned, oh how he hated this song! Why didn't he delete? Typing in some words he let the search engine have control as he did his favorite pass time: Watch Sango.

Sango took a breath to sing along with the words.

**You just walk in, I make you smile (Sango)  
It's cool but you don't even know me  
You take an inch, I run a mile  
Can't win you're always right behind me**

Sango smirked at Miroku. He just beamed back making her blush.

"You sing beautifully Sango." He commented making her blush even more. ****

And we know that you could go and find some other  
Take or leave it or just don't even bother  
Caught in a craze, it's just a faze  
Or will this be around forever

"Heh, this song reminds me of you Miroku." Sango said with a smile of her own.

"Oh, how so?" He asked with a tilt of the head. Sango had to control the blush at his cuteness.

"Every girl you hit on thinks this." She said as she took a breath and sung the next part missing the look Miroku gave her. ****

Don't you know it's going too fast  
Racing so hard you know it won't last  
Don't you know, why can't you see  
Slow it down, read the sign, so you know just where you are going

Stop right Now Thank you very much  
I need somebody with the human touch  
Hey you always on the run  
Gotta slow it down baby, gotta have some fun

Miroku sighed. He had always been able to know what a girl wants and what to make her happy. Yet Sango was different. Everything he did led her to hit him or glare at him in some way. Was he just too much for her? ****

Do Do Do Do Do (x3) -always be together  
Ba da Ba Ba (x3) - stay that way forever

And we know that you could go and find some other  
Take or leave it cause we've always got each other  
You know who you are and yes, you're gonna breakdown  
You're crossed the line so you're gonna have to turn around

Don't you know it's going too fast  
Racing so hard you know it won't last  
Don't you know, why can't you see  
Slow it down, read the sign, so you know just where you are going

Miroku picked out the sound of her voice as she was singing. It sounded sad almost depressed. But about what? Miroku thought about the lyrics and about everything that happened to them from when they first met till now sitting here singing. Yep, their it was.

**  
Stop right Now Thank you very much  
I need somebody with the human touch  
Hey you always on the run  
Gotta slow it down baby, gotta have some fun**

Sango felt like she was singing this to Miroku. It went right along on what she felt about how he treated women. That and the fact that she hated getting groped!

Miroku sighed. He got it now! She wanted him to stop groping other women! Man can she be so jealous! ****

Gotta keep it down honey lay your back on the line  
Cause I don't care about the money, don't be wasting my time  
You need less speed, get off my case  
You gotta slow it down baby, just get out of my face

Stop right Now Thank you very much  
I need somebody with the human touch  
Hey you always on the run  
Gotta slow it down baby, gotta have some fun

Stop right Now, we wanna thank you

Stop right Now, thank you very much

The song ended leaving them in their own thoughts. Slowly another song came on. Miroku glanced over at the search engine to see it still running. It was a song he knew from an artist that wasn't really popular. Sango sighed. She knew this song…she hated it too. She tried to tune it out…

"Sango?"

"Hmm?" She asked looking up at Miroku.

"What were you thinking about?" He asked. Sango blushed again; she had been doing that a lot lately…

"It's nothing, I was just thinking…"

"What?"

"…Why do you flirt with every girl with two legs?" She asked kinda pointedly.

"I don't-"

"And don't deny! I know you do, everyone does. When I first came here I knew that you were a womanizer. I thought that I would be able to over look it and have a good time. But I can't, I never could. I always thought that it was just a paparazzi thing, that they were stretching the truth more than necessary. But I was wrong. I talked to Kagome about this and thought that maybe I could change you to not grope girls and to respect them instead! Man, am I an idiot…"

**I don't want another pretty face (Miroku)  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul**

I know that you are something special  
To you I'd be always faithful  
I want to be what you always needed  
Then I hope you'll see the heart in me

Sango gasped as she heard Miroku sing the song that played next. Miroku made sure that the search was continuing before getting up and making his way over to Sango. ****

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste   
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

Your beautiful soul, yeah

Taking Sango's hand Miroku clasped his over hers making her feel warm, not only on the hand, but also her whole body. ****

You might need time to think it over  
But im just fine moving forward  
I'll ease your mind  
If you give me the chance  
I will never make you cry c'mon lets try

Miroku got up with Sango still in hand and pulled her into a warm embrace. Sango's heart was beating and she was sure the redness in her face would never fade now.

Miroku was having similar effects thought not as showy. He smiled as he saw the blush on Sango's face. He never knew how much he really cherished her until now.

**  
I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul**

Am I crazy for wanting you  
Baby do you think you could want me too  
I don't wanna waste your time  
Do you see things the way I do  
I just wanna know that you feel it too  
There is nothing left to hide

Sango looked into his eyes hoping that the song was just for her. That he really meant it. Her heart thumped painfully in her chest at her silent request to him.

Miroku was having the same thing running threw him mind. It was everything he wanted to say to her and more. Never had he felt this way about a girl and he prayed that he never will he just wanted her, no one else. **I want you and your soul  
I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
ooooooo  
Beautiful Soul, yeah  
oooooo, yeah  
Your beautiful soul  
yeah **

As the song ended Miroku felt the urge to kiss her. Silently he lowered his head wanting to feel her lip on his. Sango's eyes widened as she unconsciously reached up to meet him half way.

Just millimeters from touching the computer went off. Quickly the broke apart both blushing heavily.

"Um…the search is done." Sango said cursing herself for stating the obvious.

"So it seems…" Miroku said not even noticing her embarrassment and walked over to the computer to pull up the articles. Sango stood rooted to her spot. What had just happened? Why did she feel so warm…and…was she having a heart attack! No…no that was just her heart…but why? Could it be….that she, Sango, had fallen for **the** womanizer of the century!

"No way!" Miroku's voice shattered her musing as she walked over to see what he saw.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Listen to this: '…Police are baffled. Millionaire Naraku Onigumo is devastated by the loss of his wife Midoriko Onigumo. Police have search all over but have not found the body. Reports say that C.S.I. found her blood outside her window wear maids said they say here commit suicide. Their statements were disregarded as hallucination on the account that there was no body. "A fall from such height would surly have been fatal. Midoriko's body would have still been there if she had indeed committed suicide." Officer Jones head of the police department commented to us. Police and C.S.I. are still searching…' That was dated 10 years ago." Miroku finished. Sango was confused.

"So, the only shocking thing for me was that Naraku had a wife!"

"No, what's shocking is that all good police officers in their investigation would never dismiss the evidence like that without it being ruled out completely."

"So it was ruled out completely then, no big mystery their." Sango said with a snort. She turned to go sit on the bed again.

"But listen, this is what the next article reads: 'Midoriko's body has still not been found. Traces of her blood lead away from the scene of her accident into the forest out back. "It's as if she just up and walked away from her suicide." Officer Jones said. "Surly her legs must have both been broken." We asked why they ruled it out as a homicide and our answer was: "There was no sign of a struggle. The only people in the house were Naraku, a few maids, and Midoriko's sister Kilala."'…"

XD

Shippo giggled as a wet nose pressed against his cheek waking him from his nap. Shippo yawned as he opened his emerald eyes to stare into blood red ones.

"Eep!" Shippo shirked and scooted as far away as he could. Having given some distance from whatever it was Shippo stared at it for a bit. It was a cat. With two tails…the one Sango saw! Giving himself a pat on the back Shippo started to pick it up, only to have it back away from him.

"Don't worry. I won't hurt you. What's you name? I'm Shippo the brave strong demon!" He said proudly.

The kitty looked behind Shippo and growled. Shippo turned to see Kagura standing their with a smirk on her lips.

"You would do well to forget that pretty name though." She said.

"Wh-what do you want!" Shippo said taking a stand in front of the kitty as he had seen Inuyasha do with Kagome. He tried to look fierce but indeed only getting a chuckle from the wind demon.

"Only that cat. She has been escaping my grasp for a while now and Naraku wants to talk to her." Reaching for the kitty Shippo pounced on her hand and bit it. Curses filtered out of her mouth as Shippo bit down harder. There was no way she was going to take his new friend away! Plus he had promised Kagome and Sango that he would find the kitty!

"Damn you little fox!" A swift strike from her fan to the back of the head was all she needed to kill him.

"Don't Kagura." A chilled voice called from the shadows. Kanna emerged half way.

"Naraku wants you to bring him too." She told Kagura.

"Fine." Kagura pressed the pressure point that put Shippo to sleep. The last thing Shippo noted was that the kitty had run down the hall away from Kagura. 'Run kitty…don't let them catch you too…' was Shippo's last thought's as blackness surrounded him.

XD

"… '…Kilala Izumi has gone missing three day's after the search for Midoriko Onigumo took place. Ideas as to her wear about are unknown. We asked Naraku for his side of the story as to where she might have gone to. "I have no idea were she is. Midoriko and Kilala were having a fight before Midoriko disappeared. She must have felt guilty for not patching things up with her sister before her passing…" Naraku Onigumo is shattered at having lost both relatives in less then a week…' Weird." Sango said after she had finished the article.

"I agree. It just doesn't make sense. Two women go missing in less than a week!" Miroku said. He and Sango had switched places to give Miroku's voice a rest. He was currently throwing a base ball in the air and catching it.

"What's even weirder is that Midoriko and Naraku were only married for 6 months." Sango pondered over the information. "Do you think that maybe…Midoriko was murdered?" She asked Miroku.

"Don't think so. Her foot prints were found on the railing."

"Maybe she was forced."

"Maybe. Why do you ask?"

"Cause I'm thinking that she might have been pregnant with a child that Naraku didn't want."

"So you think he killed her?" He asked. Sango nodded.

Tap, Tap

"Who could that be?" Miroku wondered. Sango stood to answer the door. Sitting on the floor was the twin tailed cat.

"Oh, my! Hello, what are you doing here?" Sango asked. Rubbing the cats head Sango found it's collar and name tag. "Miroku? Come here."

Hearing a little fear come from her voice Miroku walked over to see what she was seeing and froze. On the name tag was the name Kilala.

"It could be a coincidence. A lot of cat could be named Kilala." Miroku assured more himself than Sango. Kilala gave a mew then bit a part of Sango's pants leg and started to pull. Sango followed her lead Miroku close behind. Kilala let go of her pants to trot a head just enough.

They followed Kilala for a while own many corridors and up a flight of stairs. They reached an end to a hall way were big oak door stood with pictures of demons and dragons carved into it.

"This looks so…" Sango started to say but Miroku finished.

"…sinister." At his words Sango just nodded. Kilala mewed and pushed a paw towards it telling them to go in. Sango looked over at Miroku and saw him shrug. Taking hesitant steps the both pushed open the huge doors. There was no light at all and they had to get ups to it before they could even make out shapes of what was what. They created balls of light in their hand to make a small flashlight of things and saw that it was just an empty room.

"What the..?" Miroku asked bewildered. Kilala ran over to the center of the room away from the light and into the inky darkness. Sango followed with Miroku close behind. They found Kilala standing at the entrance of a staircase spiraling down.

"Seems like she wants us to find something." Miroku commented.

"Just hope it's not trouble." Sango said as she flexed her gloved hand. The trio made their way down the stairs following Kilala. It was so dark that they tripped a few times and had to increase their light. Finally after what seemed like forever they found the landing. Kilala didn't even let them look around as she prodded further into the unknown. Looking around as best as they, could they found themselves in a dungeon of sorts. Chains fell to the ground, useless, waiting to be used again to bind another poor soul against their will. Shivering Sango took a step closer to Miroku unconsciously and Miroku, for once, didn't think anything perverted as he did the same.

"Why is this here?" Sango whispered as they continued threw.

"Who knows, maybe Naraku doesn't even know it's here." Nut even to him it sounded lame. Naraku must have known it was here. It was his house anyways. Kilala made a sharp turn leading into a cell. Following they were shock to find a live person in here. And to top off their shock they found that it was Shippo.

"Shippo!" Both yelled and rushed towards him. Shippo was chained to the wall like so many others would be. He was gagged as well and stared at them with wide fear filled eyes. He wiggled slightly as he saw them in the darkness. Miroku went to un-gag while Sango set about to try and remove his shackles.

"Shippo what happened?" Miroku asked when he got the cloth off.

"Get out of here you guys!" Shippo said.

"No way are we leaving you here Shippo, Kagome would kill us." Sango said as she worked with the chains pulling as hard as she could. Miroku went over and pushed her out of the why. He took the chains in his hand and Sango watched as his hands glowed a soft blue. The chains melted so that Miroku could break it apart like a toothpick.

"Nice job Miroku!" Sango beamed at him. Shippo got up and started to tug on both of their hands.

"Great, good job, now move!" Shippo called out as he tried to drag them away from the dungeon. Kilala sat their outside the chamber looking out.

"Shippo, are you sure your alright?" Sango asked worried. Shippo's hair was matted with blood and cuts and scrapes were apparent all over. He's eyes held bags under them as if he never slept in two days.

"I'm fine! You two on the other hand are in serious trouble if we don't get out of here soon." Shippo looked around the hallway they were going down. He led them up the flight of stairs and out of the huge doors. Shippo slammed the doors closed and sighed shakily.

"Shippo, let's get you to Kagome's room shall we?" Miroku suggested. Shippo only nodded before passing out on the floor.

"Shippo!" Sango ran and scooped him up from the ground. Feeling his head she told Miroku that he had a fever. Kilala led the way back to Miroku's room which was right next to Inuyasha's which was right next to Kagome's. (A/N: You remember the whole conjoined bathroom thing? Yeah to fill you back in: Miroku and Sango share one. Inuyasha and Kagome share the one next door. And Ayame and Koga share the one across the hall. Better, ok, on with the story!) Placing him on Kagome's bed Miroku and Sango made their way out. Kilala slipped by them and into the room.

Quietly Kilala made her way over to the sleeping Shippo. Making sure no one was around Kilala started to glow. Her body stretched out into a human form around the age of Shippo. Her blond hair was tied into two pig-tails with charcoal tips at the end. Her eyes were a ruby red and on her forehead was a diamond marking. Twin tails with the same color as her hair was sticking out of her skirt. Her outfit was that if a child's school girl outfit with the colors black and gold.

Kilala sighed as she made her way over to Shippo. "You stupid boy." She murmured. "I tried to warn you…"

A slight sound caught her attention so she quickly reverted back to her cat form. Under the door was a letter. Kilala grabbed it and placed it next to Shippo already knowing what it said.

A/N: I'm SO sorry for the long and drawn out up date! I've had things to do and people to see…and…Gah! Hopefully since this IS a holiday at the moment I can work on the next chapter. But I added some Miroku and Sango fluff for all you fans of that pairing (There you go Crys). Another thing….the next on is were it gets really creepy so now that you got a little background we can get to the fun stuff! Yeah! Go scaring the wits out of people! Well Ja ne


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22/ Inuyasha and Kagome

A/N: Sorry for the long awaited update! " Been busy. So here is what Inuyasha and Kagome were doing threw all this…

Disclaimer: If I did, would I be here?

XD

Inuyasha and Kagome stepped up to the deserted house. Yellow police tape had been placed on the outside and around the perimeter of the house. All the lights in the house were out and looked forbidding.

"You sure we won't get in trouble?" Kagome asked. Seeing the tape she remembered all the C.S.I. shows she would watch and know that when you cross the line you will be fined. 'Hey, that rhymed!' Kagome thought with a smiled.

"Nope." Inuyasha said confidently. "But yellow is the color for temptation, and I'm tempted to go in." Inuyasha then proceed to duck under the tape and stalked towards the house.

"If we get caught we could be fined!" Kagome whispered urgently. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Have a backbone."

"I do. I just misplaced it at the moment…." Kagome could hear Inuyasha snickering. She was amazed at how much of a change she had seen with Inuyasha and herself. She recalled at their first meeting:

_**Flashback **_

"_Sango, you can let go of my arm now." Sango gave a weak apology and let go of her arm. At first the plane ride was easy and kind of fun, then they hit a storm and a thunder bolt stalled the engine. They then plummeted to the earth only to have the engine revive and got of the rest of the way to the air port. _

"_Ok, I will NEVER ride a plane EVER AGAIN!" Sango commented. Kagome chuckled while trying to revive her arm. _

"_Ya well I'm never riding in a plane with you NEXT to me." _

"_Ha ha, vary funny. Can you believe were here! AND that were going to meet Domestic!" Sango and Kagome screamed softly at the thought of meeting them. Kagome sighed, "So… were are they?" _

_Sango looked around for anyone with a cake, a neon sign, or anything. Then way in the back Kagome saw it. Nudging Sango she pointed to a little man in the back of the room jumping up and down with a sign reading their names. Fighting their way threw the crowd the say that he was indeed a little man, shorted than Kagome, and had a face that reminded some one of a flea. A really fat flea that had sucked to much blood… wait…_

"_Good afternoon! I am Myoga the Flea. And wel-"_

"_Hold it! If you're a flea why aren't you tiny like a normal flea?" Kagome asked. Sango was just amazed that it talked! _

"_Yes, well I had to suck some blood to gain a form that you two will be able to see-" Kagome and Sango shot back away from him. _

"_You aren't sucking OUR blood!" they both yelled. _

"_And didn't we tell that we would eventually get their Myoga?" Turning around they saw golden eyes stare down at them and a smirk on his face. He then strolled over to the flea glaring don at him._

"_Ah! Master Inuyasha! You came at last! I was just tell-" _

"_Save it Myoga and lets go, I'm hungry and I haven't had breakfast yet." _

"_But its like three in the afternoon." Kagome replied._

"_And your point is little girl." Inuyasha looked over at Kagome and saw the she was carrying a stuff fox. Great… He thought, I'm baby sitting… _

_Kagome glared at him, and freeing one arm, punched him in the stomach. Looking away from him she said in a clod voice. "I am NOT a 'little girl'" _

_Wincing a little Inuyasha turned her around and pointed to the stuff animal. "So then what's this!"_

"_THIS is not a stuff animal!" Dropping the fox it transformed into Shippo again pouting for being called a stuff animal. "It's Shippo! My-"_

"_Son." Everyone looked down at Shippo a confused expression on everyone's face. Sighing Shippo explained. "I'm her adoptive son. Once she took me from the orphanage I became her son!" Looking over at Kagome he added, "If that's ok…" Smiling Kagome picked up Shippo and hugged him. _

"_Of course it's ok." Making a fake gagging sound, Inuyasha received glares from everyone._

"_That was a little too mushy if you ask me." _

"_Well we didn't ask you, you dolt." Kagome commented._

"_What did you call me!" _

"_A dolt. Or do you want me to spell it out for you?" _

"_Why you…" _

"_Break it up you two!" Sango had stepped in at that moment fearing a fight might break out and send them home. Glaring at each other for all their worth they stepped even farther away from each other that before._

_**End Flashback**_

Kagome snickered causing Inuyasha to stare at her funny.

"Oi, let's go!" He called out impatiently. Kagome shook her head to get rid of her thoughts and ran to catch up with her partner in crime.

XD

The inside of the house was nothing special. Not even the spiders found it interesting. White cloth covered everything. Kagome was afraid to walk threw for the fear of disturbing the silence. To bad Inuyasha didn't feel that way. The moment they walked threw Inuyasha barged into their without a second thought. At the moment he was sniffing at a vase next to the stairs.

"Inuyasha, take your shoes off!" Kagome hissed.

"You don't have to whisper." Inuyasha said back while taking off his shoes. "Why do we have to take them off?"

"Kikyo's death is still an ongoing investigation. If they find our shoe prints on the scene and trace it back to us we could be in deep trouble!"

"Fine, fine whatever…"

Walking in their socks both of them started to walk around the room.

"What are we looking for!" Inuyasha called out.

"Something…useful to get rid of Kikyo."

"Oh."

Silence

"Inuyasha?"

"Hm..?"

"…never mind."

More Silence

"It feels like were in one of those Scooby-do shows." Inuyasha said. Kagome laughed while looking under the sofa.

"You've got some imagination." Kagome said. She got up and walked over to where Inuyasha was looking at all the books in the book shelf. "I'm going to look in the kitchen Scooby."

"Ha, ha very funny, Velma!" Inuyasha called out as she turned the corner. He heard Kagome laugh and smiled.

"Jinkies!" Kagome called out.

"Do my ears deceive me or did someone find a clue?" Inuyasha said as he walked to where Kagome was stationed at. She pointed at the ceiling.

"Zoniks…" Inuyasha breathed out. On the ceiling was a message written in black mold. "What's the first word say?"

"'Dasvidanya! Ye are not guilty.' Weird." Kagome said.

"'Dasvidanya?' What's that mean?" Inuyasha asked.

"It means goodbye in Russian." Kagome commented as she made her way to just directly under the message.

"Are you sure that that's a good idea?" Inuyasha asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I heard that it's bad luck to stand under mold." Kagome got a sly look at his word. Kagome walked slowly back to him in the creepiest manner he had ever seen.

**_Very superstitious, writing's on the wall, _(Kagome)_  
Very superstitious, ladders bout' to fall,_**

Inuyasha smiled as Kagome sung out the words. Her voice got a creepy sound to it. He sighed, 'better humor her.'

**_  
Thirteen month oh baby, broke the lookin' glass _(Inuyasha)_  
Seven years of bad luck, the good things in your past._**

Now it was Kagome's turn to smile. Singing had a way of making her feel at ease with everything. The moment she had seen the writings, she wanted to sing. Ironically this was the song that popped into her head at that very moment.**__**

When you believe in things that you don't understand, (Both)_   
Then you suffer,  
Superstition ain't the way  
_

They stared at each other for a moment then laughed. They were such dorks! Silently a single drop landed in Inuyasha's ear.

"Wha-?" Inuyasha flicked his ear to get the water out. Kagome looked up and almost screamed. The message was gone! Above their heads now was one big mold. It was gross to look at. Kagome had seen some gross things in her life but this take it all!

"Got it!" Inuyasha said in triumph. He looked over at the pale Kagome. She was looking at the floor now. He was aware of the ceiling but what was so intrusting about the floor?

Glancing down he saw it. And man, did he wish he didn't. The floor was covered with water, the green and black kind. What was worse was that in the water was hair. Tones of it were floating around them, sticking to their legs and everything else.

Then they heard it. From above them was the sound of running water, like it was overflowing. Kagome was shaking now. He could remember all the encounters with these that he and Kagome had shared: The cellar, mirror girl and woman, the music sheet girl, and last Naraku inside her. He could understand why she was feeling a little scared. In all honesty, he was too. Inuyasha reached down and grasped one of Kagome's hands. She gasped and stared into his eyes. He could read everything in those eyes right then. He never noticed before but her eyes had always been closed off. Not sharing any emotion. Now they were filled with fear.

**_  
Very superstitious, wash your face and hands, _(Inuyasha)_  
Rid me of the problem, do all that you can,_**

If their ever was a time that she appreciated his presence it was now. Right beside her. Together. She calmed down a little. Together they made their way to the stair case. Water was running down it by the masses! Surly they would have heard the water when they came in if it had leaked this much. But that's the problem: They didn't. And that is what scares Kagome the worst. Kagome took a big gulp and she and Inuyasha made their way up the steps.

**_  
Keep me in a daydream, keep me goin' strong, _(Kagome)_  
You don't wanna save me, sad is my song._**

When you believe in things that you don't understand, (Inuyasha)_  
Then you suffer,  
Superstition ain't the way, yeh, yeh._

One-third their. They could just make out the platform at the top. **__**

When you believe in things that you don't understand, (Kagome)_  
Then you suffer,  
Superstition ain't the way, yeh, yeh._

Half-way. They saw the window on the wall in front of them. They dared not look behind for the fear of what they didn't want to see.

And they were right. Out of the corners of their eyes they saw a dark figure lying in water…. **__**

When you believe in things that you don't understand, (Both)_  
Then you suffer,  
Superstition ain't the way, no, no, no _

Both of their feet were planted at the top. Inuyasha glanced at Kagome. She was shaking. He could feel the coldness of her hand in his. He gave it a reassuring squeeze. She nodded her thanks and mouth 'on the count to three…'

One….

Two….

Three!

They turned and were amazed at what they saw. The water…the figure…it was all gone! Not even a trace of it anywhere! Not even their socks were wet!

"What the…?" Kagome started to say. Inuyasha rubbed his eyes to make sure he was seeing things right.

"There was water here right?" Inuyasha asked uncertainly.

"Unless we were having the same hallucination as me…yes there was water here."

"Well, what now?"

"We do what we came here to do. Kikyo's room it at the very end of the hallway." Kagome swiftly took off down the hallway not looking at anything but her destination. Her skin had goose bumps all over. Her spine was just crawling itching to scrunch up and run away. As she passed a room she felt herself get light headed. Quickly she shut her eyes and quickened her pace.

Inuyasha watched her and noticed everything. By the way she leaned and then practically ran made him assume that she had the uh-oh feeling. Funny…and right in front of the bathroom…

Kagome reached the door to Kikyo's room and walked in followed by Inuyasha. The room looked normal enough. Her walls were painted lavender with various posters on the wall. There was a desk and a bookshelf in one corner and a twin bed in the other. The bed was covered with a flower bed sheets. There was make-up on the desk, stuffed animals in the closet, and photo's of pop stars and divas.

"The typical female teen room." Inuyasha commented when he picked up a picture that was on the bed. "Hey, maybe she isn't so bad…" He said as he showed Kagome his own picture that was cut out of a near by magazine. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Put that down narcissus and help me look!" Kagome said. Inuyasha stuck his tongue out at her as he made his way around the room.

After about an hour of searching they were getting frustrated.

"Kagome, what are we looking for!" Inuyasha yelled after crawling out from under the bed. He had dust bunnies all in his nose. He sneezed a few times to get rid of them. Kagome glared at him.

"You have been asking the same question ten times in the last five minuets! For the last time, I. Don't. Know!" Kagome yelled and with a groan she fell back onto the bed she was sitting on. Inuyasha lay next to her and they both stared at the ceiling.

"So…" Kagome started after a while.

"So….." Inuyasha said back. He was getting sleepy. Man this bed was comfy.

"How about them braves?"

"What?" Kagome laughed at his confused face.

"Don't worry about it." She said once she calmed down.

"I still want to know what we need to find." Inuyasha closed his eyes and sighed. "I just want to get this over and done with."

"Same…" Kagome thought what she has that's really important to her. Well her family for one, her friends, and her life in general! Dealing with all this has had a realization in her life. Life is not all about things. But then she thought of all the things that she use to think was important to her. Her sax, her grades, her diary…her diary!

"That's it!" Kagome shouted. Inuyasha, who was snoozing at the time, fell off the bed.

"What's it?" He called out from his place on the floor. Man, the floor was comfy too.

"The thing that we've been searching for: Her diary!" Kagome said with a laughed and ran to the book shelf and started to search.

"Uh-uh, no way! When I was little I would read my next door neighbor's diary. Mom found out and gave me a serious scolding…"

"Well good for you. No one is supposed to look in a diary. But this is a special case. Kikyo's dead. And we need to get rid of her, pronto!" Inuyasha understood what she said and started to search around the bed. Kagome was taking book after book from the shelf and looking threw them. Inuyasha had stripped the bed looking under the mattress, the pillow, and the sides of the bed. After a few minuets Kagome let out a frustrated sigh.

"Where is it!" She yelled. Inuyasha stared at the ceiling again, thinking.

"I had a friend that has a diary on the computer…"

"But she doesn't have a computer!"

"Oh…right…well I was just saying!" Inuyasha continued to look around her room. His eyes landed on the ceiling fan and onto the light fixture in the middle. There was something…in it?

"Kagome come here." Inuyasha said smiling.

"What?" She asked making her way over. Whatever got him smiling, she wanted in! Inuyasha made a step with his hands.

"Climb on." He instructed. Now, incase we forgot to mention Kagome is very self conscious about her weight.

"Now way. Forget it. I'm too heavy." Kagome said. "Why don't you find a chair or something-"

Inuyasha grabbed her around the waist, making her blush, and sat her upon his broad shoulders.

"Now reach into the light and pull out whatever's in their." He instructed her again. Grumbling Kagome did as told. At once her hand came in contact with something hard what wasn't glass. She grabbed a hold of what ever it was and pulled it out. In her hands sat Kikyo's missing diary.

"Inuyasha…h-how did you know?" Kagome asked bewildered. She hopped down off his shoulders staring amazed at the book.

"Aww…it was nothing. I'm just brilliant I guess." Inuyasha said with his famous smirk. Kagome ignored him as she sat on the bed and opened the book.

_Day: March 5th, 05 _

_Dear diary, _

_Today was the endurance run. I hate gym. We do nothing but run every day! My legs haven't had time to recuperate! Nobunaga said that I was out of shape. Ha! I ran circles around him after that comment! All the guys were laughing at him. But I must confess: I had a major wedgey after that. What do they have to make the guy shorts look like underwear! _

_Kikyo_

"Well that wasn't helpful." Kagome said with a sigh and turned the page.

"Sure it was. We now know that she hate gym, hates getting a challenge, and has no sympathy for others." Inuyasha said proudly. Kagome rolled her eyes again.

_Day: May 25th, 05 _

_Dear Diary, _

_Nothing much happened. My boyfriend and I are having a tiff but that's nothing new. I'm thinking of dumping him soon, right after my birthday though. Nobunaga's father is the head of the famous toy company. _

_Kikyo_

"What was the point in that?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't know. I wanted to know what happened on my birth day."

"May 25th is you birthday?"

"Yep." Kagome said and flipped threw to another page.

_Day: Oct. 1st, 05_

_Dear Diary, _

_Kaguya helped me download AIM today. I must say: where was I! I had so much fun! I met a lot of new people. One caught my interest though. He kept asking me information about myself like my age, my b-day, and so on. All I know from him is his screen name (Which is Spiderhead666, weird name…), his age (20), and his birthday (Oct. 13th) (A/N: On this coming's calendar Oct. 13th is on a Friday). I'm going to keep my eye on him for a while._

_Kikyo_

"That's got to be our guy!" Inuyasha proclaimed.

"We don't know for sure…Let's head back to the others and read the rest together." Kagome said. She marked the spot with a dog ear. They made their way to the door and out into the hall way. Kagome felt a shiver run threw her spin again as the neared the bathroom. Inuyasha noticed this and stepped in front of her showing that he would protect her. She smiled her gratitude.

Slowly the crept closer to the door. The light was on but as far as they could hear no one was their. Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders at her and she repeated the action. Suddenly the heard a gasp. Kagome felt her heart quicken as she gasp turned into chocked sobs. She felt Inuyasha tense up beside her and new that he could hear it as well. Without a second thought Kagome reached and pushed open the door. It swung open with a bang causing both to jump at the sudden noise. Surprisingly there was no one their. Kagome made to walk in when Inuyasha grabbed her by the arm.

"Hold it. We have to be careful. We don't know what's going to happen." He said. Kagome smiled making him confused.

"I know. Thanks for worrying."

"I-I wasn't worried!" Inuyasha said putting up his defenses. If Kagome had been new to all of this she would have been hurt but his blushing face gave away the truth behind the words. Kagome tucked the diary into her back pocket and stepped into the room. At once a blast from the past came threw. She had been in this room before! In her dream!

"Inuyasha! This was the room in my dream!" Kagome said paling dramatically. This was not good! They had to get out of their.

"Let's go." Inuyasha said and made way to leave when to door closed on them. Kagome turned to see Inuyasha try to turn the knob. She knew it was locked, she knew they wouldn't get out, she knew that when she turned around someone would be their. She knew. And yet she did it anyways.

Hanging over the toilet was a woman. Her short brown hair was falling in her eyes and Kagome could only guess that it had once been curly and lively. Her cheeks were sunken and drool hung from her mouth and into the bowl. She glanced up at the pair, her eyes streaming with unshed tears and emptiness.

"A-are you alright miss?" Kagome asked politely. Gosh, she was asking a ghost if she was alright! She was insane!

The woman hunched back over and choked up whatever there was in her stomach. A sob reached their ears but it quickly turned into a hollow laughter.

"I can't believe it…Je ne peux pas belive cela…I can't belive this!"

"What can't you belive?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Now was not the time to be a ghost whisperer! It was her concern that was causing her to be like this and not relies the danger!

"Que?" She lady whispered. Thank god that Kagome had taken French!

"Ce qui ne peut pas vous belive?" Kagome said fluently repeating her last question.

"J'ai donné naissance à un monstre..." She whispered solemnly. Now Inuyasha was confused.

"Kag, what did she say?" He asked as the woman stated to mumble incoherent things.

"She said that she gave birth to a monster. I belive she's more French than Japanese."

"Ya think!"

"Je veux commencer... Je veux être libre..."

"What was that?" Inuyasha asked again.

"I want to start over, I want to be free."

"Free? From what?"

"I don't know. I'll ask." Kagome turned back to the woman. "Libre de que?"

At this the lady stilled. She raised her eyes to keep a steady gaze with Kagome as she whispered something over and over to herself again and again.

"Que?" Kagome asked gently.

"SIN!" The lady yelled. The sound of her voice pushed Kagome into the tub to the left of Inuyasha and Inuyasha flew into the mirror causing it to shatter.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called out. Water started to overflow everything. Vomit and blood poured from the facets in the tub and show head coating Kagome. Kagome slipped and slid in the tub as she struggled to stand up.

"Kagome, hang on!" Inuyasha yelled as he dashed from his place on the counter. The smell was getting to him. His reaction time was slower than he would like.

"You shall not interfere!" The lady called out. Before Kagome got her footing the shower head busted and a whole waterfall of dark water fell on top of her pushing her down again. The shower glass slid closed before Inuyasha got to her.

"You think this will stop me!" He yelled. He grabbed onto the handle and pulled with his entire mite but it did not budge. Inuyasha started to punch it but it never shattered. He could see Kagome trying to stand above the water trying not to swallow any.

"Let me in!" He yelled at the ghost. She only smirked at vanished. He heard a muffled scream and turned to see Kagome being pushed under by the ghost.

"I shall be free from this curse!" It yelled.

"No! Let her go!" Inuyasha's voiced strained with emotion. He couldn't lose Kagome! She was too damn important to him! To everyone! He would die before letting some stupid ghost steal her away!

Inuyasha's blood pulsed. He felt his demonic powers take hold. The beads around his neck shattered with the energy Inuyasha was creating. He ran towards Kagome in a blind fury. He was going to save her and no damn wall was going to stop him!

His fist shattered the glass. Water rushed out of its confinement and filled up the room. Kagome gasped for air when the ghost let her go. This was not good! They had to find her attachment! Kagome looked up at her trying to see if anything was their. The ghost was staring at Inuyasha with wide eyes. Kagome glanced at her wrist to see if any bracelets were their but was shocked to see blood running down them. It fell into the calming still water and turned into a bottomless black. Kagome let her eyes trace up to her neck and saw ligature marks and close to that was a hole were one could see the still heart. A shimmer caught Kagome's eye and found it to be a locket! That must be it!

"Inuyasha! Get her locket!" Kagome called out. She turned and stared at the demon Inuyasha. It growled an inhuman growl and leapt towards its enemy. That ghost was going down! Kagome scrambled out of his way and onto the floor. She watched as Inuyasha made strike after strike cutting open her body even more! Once Inuyasha got her pinned Kagome ran forward and snagged the chain from around the ghost's neck.

"Dasvidanya! Ye are not guilty. Now rest." Kagome said. Everything stilled. The water looked frozen. The lady's eyes were wide and her body started to disincarnate. She sent a pained look over to Kagome and stretched out her hand. She didn't understand!

"No! You are supposed to die! You are supposed to take my place!" She yelled. Her arms stretched and caught Kagome in the stomach.

It happened so fast! The pain was hardly felt until she looked down. The hand was gone now. Inuyasha made sure of that and the rest of the body went away. It all came crashing to when Kagome looked down and saw red, pure golden red, stain threw her damp shirt. But still Kagome did nothing. She stared up at Inuyasha before her eyes rolled back into her head and she fell to the floor in a heap.

"No!" Inuyasha yelled. He bolted and snatched her up not noticing anything but her. "Come on Kagome…open your eyes…say something!" Inuyasha pleaded. His rational mind took over his demonic and decided to take her away from here, to a place were she could be treated. He bolted out of the door and down the stairs. He only stopped to grab his and Kagome's shoes noticing that his socks were dry and so were his clothes! He glanced behind and saw absolutely no trace of water to be found but a thin line of mold on the wall. Inuyasha shook his head before dashing off into the night and towards the mansion to treat Kagome's wounds.

XD

She watched him run off with the girl in his arms, a shame that she couldn't kill her when she had the chance. Kikyo turned from her window and faded into the darkness and back into limbo with the shackled and caged Midoriko. Kikyo was calling the shots from now on!

A/N: Merry Christmas One and all! I hope ya'll like my gift to all of my great reviewers! See ya soon! Ja NE!


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23/ Uh-oh

A/N: Ok...so it took longer than expected to finish this. Sorry everyone! Lots of craps been happening adn i had to deal with it before doing this again. So DON"T KILL ME PLEASE! I'm working on the next chapter as we speak...or read...whatever.

Disclaimer: Thank God it's spring break! But i don't own Inuyasha or the poem.

_**Ashes to ashes, and Dust to dust….**_

The world slowly came back to Kagome. Slowly at first, she could feel the warm covers of the blankets on her bed signaling her return to the mansion, and then she took notice of the smell of peroxide and bandages which were probably from the glass during their most recent encounters. One of the last senses was her hearing. There was a slight murmur floating above her then leaving then returning again. This time it stayed. They were talking to each other in a hush whisper. It was high pitched so Kagome figured that they were girls most likely Sango and Ayame.

"So then what happened?" Ayame's voice asked. She sounded excited about something.

"He played another song…" Sango's voice said with a slight hesitation. on! Don't leave me guessing!" Ayame said frantically.

"…He…hugged me and almost…he almost…" Kagome could just imagine Sango's face a deep cherry red. She heard Ayame squeal.

"He almost kissed you didn't he!" She yelled. Kagome was almost sure that Sango nodded for then Ayame stated to laugh. "I knew it! I knew it!"

"Shhhh….your going to wake up Kagome." Sango hissed. Kagome smiled slightly and cracked open her eyes to see a blurry image dancing around the room and another sitting in a chair.

"Heh, I think some people in America couldn't hear her." Kagome joked just loud enough for them to hear.

"Kagome! You're alive!" Ayame called out. Before Kagome could even sit up she was gagged by a pair of arms cutting off her air supply.

"Gak! I'm happy to be alive…Aya…I can't breathe…" Kagome gasped out.

"Oops! So sorry." Ayame relinquished her death grip on Kagome so that she could some what sit up. The bandages restricted her form sitting up too far.

"How are you feeling?" Sango asked as she handed Kagome a glass of water.

"Fine really." Kagome said after downing the glass. "How's Inuyasha?"

"Peachy." Inuyasha said from the door way. Kagome was about to sit up fully when hot pain laced threw her body. Kagome gasped and clutched her stomach. Inuyasha was by her side in a minuet.

"Idiot, don't you remember?" He said as he forced her to lie back down. She shook her head. She honestly didn't recall. "The creepy ghost lady ran you threw. I'm amazed that you're not balling your eyes out."

"Kagome has a high pain tolerance." Sango said in a very calm voice. "Once she fell out of a tree house and broke three bones in her foot. She only started to cry when her father threaten to take her to the hospital if it really was broken."

"I hate needles…" Kagome mumbled with a pout. Inuyasha laughed and tousled Kagome's hair. "Inuyasha, where is the book?" Kagome asked while she fixed her hair again.

He pointed to the night stand next to her. There was Kikyo's book but lying on top of it was the necklace the ghost had worn. It all came back then. Inuyasha had turned into a full demon, she had almost drowned, everything.

"Cool, so now what?" She asked. She tried to move the covers off of herself to get up but Inuyasha pushed her right back down.

"First, you're going to stay put and heal a little while longer."

"But we have to find out what's going on!" Kagome protested.

"Well, it can wait until your wounds heal enough that they won't hurt." Inuyasha compromised. He smiled when Kagome pouted.

"Fine," She said as she reached for Kikyo's diary. "I'll read this and be ahead of all of ya'll!" She stuck her tongue at him and opened the book to a random page to cover her view of everyone.

…**_How easy it is to betray a friend's trust…_**

Shippo awoke with a very bad headache. He noticed were he was after a few minuets.

"Mew?" Came a call from the floor. Shippo glanced down to see Kilala staring at him with her red eyes.

"Kilala…why am I here?" Shippo said while rubbing his eyes. He stared at Miroku's room in confusion. The lights were off, which Shippo was much appreciative for. He shifted to move out of the bed when Kilala placed a small red piece of paper into his lap.

"Huh," Was Shippo's intelligent answer. "What is it Kilala?" Kilala only stared at him with her big red eyes beckoning him to red it aloud for her to hear as well. Shippo unfolded it and quickly read what was written before dropping the piece of paper, shaking, onto the floor.

Kilala pranced over to look at what it had said. She mewed mournfully and hopped onto the bed next to Shippo nudging him with her head. He patted her head absently still shaking and staring at nothing yet looking at everything. He mind was occupied with all that he knew and saw last night.

The message constantly popped into his disturbing thoughts:

_Tell anyone what you know, and I'll make sure the same happens to you. You can be amazed at what someone can live threw…. _

…_**I ask sometimes am I even real…**_

Kagome flipped threw the pages of Kikyo's diary. Slowly the pages were dog eared that she seemed were important. Earlier she had asked were Shippo was and both Miroku and Sango looked grief stricken. She asked what happened and they lied saying that Shippo was indeed alright, just slipping peacefully in Miroku's room. They weren't telling her something and she would soon find out…if only Inuyasha would let her out of his sites for more than two minuets!

"Would you quit staring!" Kagome snapped at Inuyasha. He had been staring at her for the past hour at the end of her bed.

"Keh." Was his oh so intelligent answer…but did not advert his eyes. Kagome huffed before returning to her reading as best as she could….

Amber eyes bore into her forehead. He knew it was making her nervous, he could smell it, but it was still fun.

Inuyasha realized something as he had watched Sango and Ayame had fussed over Kagome the other day. As he was being pulled away by the guys he could not take his eyes off her broken form. He had failed her. He had failed to protect her with his very life. And it almost coasted hers.

Grief had stricken him all night. Thoughts of things he should have done, and things he didn't do run a race threw his mind.

Watching her, even if she is getting annoyed, was telling himself that, yes, he did mess up, but look! You have another chance. Don't screw this one up.

Kagome flipped another corner down and sighed. She absently scratched her stomach. She could still feel the intense look from Inuyasha and it was making her fidget.

Why won't he just read or something? She thought. I'm not that interesting to watch I'm sure.

Sighing, she reached over to the night stand and grabbed the locket. It was a silver oval locket, like the one she saw in Full Metal Alcamist one time. Kagome groaned to herself.

"What?" Inuyasha asked. Hearing the groan, he thought she was in pain or something.

Kagome sighed again. "Nothing," Inuyasha urged her to continue. "I was just thinking that this locket reminded me of the one that contained Lust's weakness on Full Metal Alcamist."

Inuyasha stared at her.

"Yeah, I know, I need to get a life…"

"No," Inuyasha said suddenly. "You may be on to something."

Kagome blinked. "Huh,"

"Yeah, think about it." He continued. He shifted so that he was sitting next to her instead of at her feet. "That locket was the secret to defeat Lust as well as bones for Greed and Sloth, and a baby's cry for Wrath. Maybe," Inuyasha picked up Kikyo's diary. "This is all we need to defeat Kikyo."

"Kagome?" A tiny voice called out.

Inuyasha and Kagome looked to see Shippo standing near the door. His hair was tussled from his sleep and his face was deathly pale. Inuyasha stood up with a slight blush at being caught so close to Kagome.

"Yes, Shippo what wrong?" Kagome asked. Her voice took a kind of motherly tone to it.

"Can I talk to you?"

"Sure."

"…Alone?" Shippo stared at Inuyasha before his gaze moved back to Kagome.

"Look runt, anything you have to say to her you can say to me-"

"Sure Shippo." Inuyasha glared at Kagome for interrupting him. Kagome sent him one of her own.

"Feh," Inuyasha made his way to the door moving Shippo out of the way with his foot. "I'll be back with some soup." Was all he said before he closed the door behind him.

Shippo scurried up onto the bed and sat in front of Kagome. He looked to see Kagome staring at the door Inuyasha left the fondly.

"Do you like him?" Shippo asked. Startled, Kagome blushed a bright red.

"Y-yes."

"Well, I don't." He said. Kagome smiled at him pout attempt that looked a lot like Inuyasha's. She would have to tell Inuyasha how much Shippo actually learns from him. Hopeful not his bad language of coarse. She could live without that.

Kagome giggled and ruffled Shippo's hair.

"Glad to know I'm looked after. Now, what's up?"

Shippo paled even more if that was possible. He knew that he shouldn't tell her, it would put her in danger. But if he didn't…it could hurt her even more in the long run. She had to know, even if worse things happened to him.

He shivered as he recalled what the note had said. He knew the risk in all this, and he was willing to take it.

"Remember when Sango asked me to find the kitty?" He waited for her to nod before continuing. "I found her." He said lamely. Kagome could tell that this wasn't the reason he wanted to talk to her, but she played along for his sake.

"Really, where is she?"

"With the others, their making sure she's ok, her names Kilala." He stated simply. Kagome smiled.

"Go on." She encouraged. Shippo took a shaky breath before letting it out again.

"Well, something happened while I was trying to bring her back."

"What?" Kagome said. Shippo's voice was laced with fear that much she could easily tell.

"Well, something happened when I found her….

_**Flashback! **_

_Shippo giggled as a wet nose pressed against his cheek waking him from his nap. Shippo yawned as he opened his emerald eyes to stare into blood red ones. _

"_Eep!" Shippo shirked and scooted as far away as he could. Having given some distance from whatever it was Shippo stared at it for a bit. It was a cat. With two tails…the one Sango saw! Giving himself a pat on the back Shippo started to pick it up, only to have it back away from him. _

"_Don't worry. I won't hurt you. What's you name? I'm Shippo the brave strong demon!" He said proudly. _

_The kitty looked behind Shippo and growled. Shippo turned to see Kagura standing their with a smirk on her lips. _

"_You would do well to forget that pretty name though." She said. _

"_Wh-what do you want!" Shippo said taking a stand in front of the kitty as he had seen Inuyasha do with Kagome. He tried to look fierce but indeed only getting a chuckle from the wind demon. _

"_Only that cat. She has been escaping my grasp for a while now and Naraku wants to talk to her." Reaching for the kitty Shippo pounced on her hand and bit it. Curses filtered out of her mouth as Shippo bit down harder. There was no way she was going to take his new friend away! Plus he had promised Kagome and Sango that he would find the kitty! _

"_Damn you little fox!" A swift strike from her fan to the back of the head was all she needed to kill him. _

"_Don't Kagura." A chilled voice called from the shadows. Kanna emerged half way. _

"_Naraku wants you to bring him too." She told Kagura. _

"_Fine." Kagura pressed the pressure point that put Shippo to sleep. The last thing Shippo noted was that the kitty had run down the hall away from Kagura. 'Run kitty…don't let them catch you too…' was Shippo's last thought's as blackness surrounded him._

_**End Flashback**_

"…When I woke up I found myself in a dungeon. I saw people hanging from the wall with blood slowly dripping from their bodies. But they were dead! I could smell the death on them! I even saw Kagura escort one person further into the hallway! I could barely sleep because I heard the screams of the other people! Kagome, people are being tortured, right under our noses!" Shippo was hysterical. He was trying to talk while sobs escaped him. He would not look at Kagome though. If he did, he wouldn't be able to continue.

"Kagura came back. She murmured about how Sango and Miroku were coming and the knocked me out again. When I came too again, I was gagged and chained as well. That's how Sango and Miroku found me. Next thing I knew I was laying in Miroku's room. Kilala had a note saying that if I told anyone what happened…they…he…" He couldn't hold it any longer. Shippo flung himself into Kagome sobbing. She held onto him tightly.

"What would happen Shippo?" She said soothingly. Shippo hiccupped before continuing.

"It said that if I told anyone…he would do the same to me as he had done for all the other people." Shippo reached into his pocket and pulled out the note. He handed it to her so she could read it. "I knew the risks but I just had to tell! You would never have known and you wouldn't be ready, and he would kill you…and…Kagome I don't wanna die!" Shippo burst into even more tears. He had told. He would most surly die now!

"Shhhh…no one is going to die Shippo. Don't worry." Kagome said as she tried to calm him down. "I won't let them touch you." She vowed. Kagome gripped the piece of paper tightly in her fist. Her other hand was making soothing motions onto Shippo's shaking back.

Kagome's face was pale. Naraku was capable to do this…she knew it. He would not hesitate just cause he was a little boy. Kagome was aware when Shippo's breathing had even out, signaling that he had fallen asleep.

"What are we going to do Inuyasha?" Kagome called out. Stepping from behind the door Inuyasha made his way over to her. He stared at Shippo for the longest time before reaching out a clawed hand and brushing some hair from Shippo's forehead. His gaze locked with Kagome's and they both stared at each other.

Tears formed in Kagome's eyes as Inuyasha swept her into a tight hug. They both had realized the seriousness of it all. They might just lose each other. They might lose their friends. They might lose everything that mattered to them.

"Well, find a way out of this shit, Kagome. I promise." Inuyasha whispered to her. He wiped the tears from her eyes with the back of his finger. "I won't let anyone touch you, or Shippo, or anyone. Don't you worry."

"But who's going to protect you?" Kagome asked. Her voice took on a angry tone at the thought of Inuyasha sacrificing himself for her.

"Don't worry."

"I can't."

"Try."

"I won't." Inuyasha stared into her eyes.

"There is no way you can stop me."

"Doesn't matter."

"You're an idiot."

"Like I haven't heard that one before." Kagome joked. Tears were once again threatening to overflow. Seeing this Inuyasha brought her back into a hug trying to give her some of his own strength.

"But really, what are we going to do?" Kagome asked.

"I'll call a meeting. We'll get everything organized and find out what to do from their."

… _**I know to wonder is odd and surreal…**_

"So, here's the thing. We're here to discuss how deep in shit we are." Inuyasha stood in front of everyone in Kagome's room. After Shippo told Kagome what was going on, Inuyasha had called a meeting with everyone right away.

Sango and Ayame sat on the bed with Kagome. Shippo clung to Kagome with wide eyes looking at everyone with sleep evident in his eyes still having just woken up. Miroku and Koga had grabbed some chairs from other rooms to sit on.

Inuyasha was pacing from one end of the room to the other. "We need to know everything about what the bastard Naraku does. Earlier we each had gone and dug up info about him so one at a time the groups will present what they know."

"Hey! When did dog-shit become leader?" Koga said angrily.

"Since I was the one who called this meeting dumb ass."

"Can we just get on with this?" The girls said in unison. Glancing at each other the burst into giggles, great minds think alike.

"Feh, anyways, who wants to go first?" Inuyasha plopped down on the ground next to Kagome's bed.

Koga cleared his throat. "I'll go. Well, me and Ayame were looking for info dealing with the disappearance of Kikyo. We located her friends and talked to them. Turns out the Kikyo's closest friends were Yura Sitakami, Kaguya Nokomani, and…Kagura Onigumo."

"Kagura!" Everyone except Ayame yelled.

"Surprisingly yes," Ayame said taking up the story. "They told us that they were close. Kagura was her friend but according to Yura she changed over night. They said that she was cold and eventually dropped out of school. She and Kikyo got into a fight about her online friend saying that Kikyo was 'seeing' him.

"She said that Kagura was sticking her nose in her own business and should leave her alone. They found out that Kikyo was having and online relationship with someone named: _Black Spider_. Kagura apparently knew who it was and wanted her to stop.

"Kikyo didn't heed her warning and was supposed to meet Black Spider the night she died at the coffee shop near the subway. They called later and invited her to McDonalds to see what happened and found out that he stood her up but that she did meet an odd character."

"Apparently _Black Spider_ was indeed Naraku."

"Impossible." Inuyasha said.

"That's what they said dog-turd! If you don't belive me go and ask them!" Koga yelled.

"Well, we have proof that his IM name was _Spiderhead666_." Inuyasha said with a smirk.

"What do you mean?" Ayame asked.

"Her diary." Kagome said. She held up the diary and opened it to where Kikyo had written about it.

"_Day: Oct. 1st, 05_

_Dear Diary, _

_Kaguya helped me download AIM today. I must say: where was I! I had so much fun! I met a lot of new people. One caught my interest though. He kept asking me information about myself like my age, my b-day, and so on. All I know from him is his screen name (Which is Spiderhead666, weird name…), his age (20), and his birthday (Oct. 13th). I'm going to keep my eye on him for a while._

_Kikyo_

"But, later on Inuyasha, it said that he did change it to _Black Spider_."

"What! NO way!"

"Way.

_Day: Oct.15th_

_Dear Diary,_

_Seems that Spiderhead666 has changed his name to Black Spider, his names sure are creative…Mom and Kagura are getting on my case on how I should stay away from him and not give out any information about myself. (Rolls eyes) Please. I can take care of myself. Plus he said that if I ever need him that I can contact him and he would help. Now does that sound like a bad person? If I do say so my self I am an excellent judge of character. _

_Kikyo_

"Seems that he sticks to that name for the rest of it." Kagome finished. Inuyasha was grumbling on the floor about how they tricked him and no respect. Kagome just rolled her eyes and quickly rubbed one of his ears before anyone noticed. That calmed him down quickly.

"Seems that you two found something at Kikyo's." Miroku commented.

"Yes…but that not all we found." Kagome held up the locket for the others to see. "We ran into Kikyo's mother."

"What?" Everyone yelled except Inuyasha. He sighed before grabbing the locket from Kagome.

"Her spirit was still their. She was the one who ran Kagome threw. We destroyed her though. Her spirit was housed in this locket."

Kagome nodded. "She also spoke French. My guess is that Kikyo is half French."

"But where's her father?" Ayame asked.

"Who knows? His spirit wasn't their so, he could have either moved on or hasn't died yet." Inuyasha said.

"Weird…" Sango whispered.

"Ok, back to what we found out…." Koga said. "Apparently Kikyo found something the night she died. She found it after talking to Naraku. Ayame is very familiar with it."

Ayame nodded. "It was the CD."

A thick tension filled the air. "The CD is the link to everything. The dead bodied, the missing business man, Ayame's appearance…" Koga counted off each thing with his figures.

"But where does the CD come from?" Sango asked.

"Don't know." Ayame answered.

"What did ya'll find out?" Inuyasha asked Miroku.

"Other than the history of Naraku…nothing."

"Spill!" Koga yelled.

"Ok, basically Naraku was married to a woman named Midoriko. Midoriko had a little sister who went missing a few days after Midoriko did."

"Hold up!" Inuyasha called out. "Midoriko? She went missing?"

"Yep, after an attempted suicide." Sango said.

"Attempted…that would suggest that she is still alive right?" Ayame asked hopefully.

"Afraid not. There was a lot of blood and she did fall from the balcony of her room. She would have had massive internal bleeding and not to mention broken bones too."

"But how could she have gone missing then?" Inuyasha asked.

"That's the mystery."

"But who was Midoriko's sister?" Kagome asked Sango.

"A girl named Kilala."

"Kilala!" Shippo said for the first time. "But she's a cat!"

"That's why we think it's someone else named Kilala. She disappeared three days after Midoriko did. No one has seen or heard from her since."

…**_But still I question, ponder, think…_**

Naraku looked out of the window in his study on the top floor.

"Very intrusting proposal…" Naraku whispered out. A shimmering image was stationed on the opposite side of the room. Black hair framed her face and soulless eyes stared back at him. The specter was the only light in the room making Naraku's blood red eyes shin even more with malice.

"Are you sure you want her body?" He asked. The apparition slowly nodded her head. "Very well, do what you must."

The phantom dissolved into the air leaving nothing but the lingering memory that she was ever their. Naraku looked at the wall. A clap of lightning illuminated the room long enough to see a mirror.

"Just like alchemy: your soul, for her new body." He sneered at the mirror. Darkness once again flowed into the room. Seconds later another clap followed. Naraku stood closer to the mirror smiling into it. No reflection was cast back, only the terrified face of Midoriko, trying to escape from her hold.

…**_And every answer makes my heavy heart sink…_**

Kikyo shimmered down threw the floors of the mansion. Slowly she made her way to the girls' room.

"Ok, so what does this all mean?" Miroku asked. Kikyo hovered invisible from everyone near the ceiling.

"Were screwed?" Kagome and Inuyasha said at the same time. This earned a glared from the girls and Miroku.

"No, it means…it means…what does it mean?" Kagome said.

"That where screwed!" Inuyasha and Koga said again.

"Stop saying that!" Sango yelled. "We are not screwed, we are just temporally in some deep trouble."

Inuyasha and Koga glanced at each other again. "Screwed."

Kikyo chucked at the comedy in the room. Her eyes landed on one girl in particular. She was glaring at Inuyasha while clutching a board boy to her.

_Her…it has to be her….she weak as it is…and would make a perfect host….for me to live again…. _

Kikyo smiled evilly before fazing threw the ceiling.

…**_Watching the door for fate to deliver…_**

Kagome sneezed.

"Am I catching a cold?" Kagome asked to herself.

"Either that or someone's thinking something bad about you." Ayame said.

"…stupid Sota." Kagome joked.

"So…I think it would be beneficial if we could get our hands on that CD." Miroku said calling everyone's attention back to him.

"Uh-uh, no way! Not again!" Ayame shivered at her memories.

"Don't worry Ayame. We won't let them take you." Koga said soothingly.

"By the way, do you remember anything about the song?" Sango asked cautiously.

Ayame thought really hard…she remembered the tune and a few words…she started to take her thigh to the beat.

Bum, bum bump

Bum, bum bump

"I just know the rhythm, sorry." Ayame said softly.

"That's ok Ayame." Kagome said sympathetically. "That's one step closer."

Ayame smiled at Kagome.

"Thanks."

…**_Watching the door for fate to deliver…_**

Kagome looked down at Shippo and smiled. He had fallen asleep again. Kagome silently slipped out of bed. Looking at the clock she saw it was around 11 p.m.

_Time sure flies when in danger…_Kagome thought bitterly.

What she said that she wanted to have a good scare when she came here she never thought this would happen.

Kagome walked into the bathroom to take a bath. She locked Inuyasha's door and then locked her own. Stripping off her shirt she stared at her bound stomach. Rusty red stained the pure white of the cloth. Poking it she winced. Yep, still hurt. Stiffly she bent to undressed fully.

Click

Kagome straitened quickly, totally forgetting her injury. Kagome hissed in pain when the painful fire corset threw her again.

She hobbled over to the shower and turned on the hot water. As she waited for it to heat up Kagome wondered if she should undo the bandages but thought better of it. She didn't think seeing a whole in her would make her feel any better.

As she stepped into the shower she watched the water run off her and collect in the bandages. It stung when some of the water connected with her wound. She let the water relive the tension in her shoulders thinking about everything and nothing at the same time.

Halloween was two days away; as was their last concert seeing Inuyasha and the band.

She laughed to herself. Since when did she single Inuyasha out from 'the group'. She was aware of her feelings towards him. She was also aware that they could never be. Three days from now she, Sango, and Shippo would be on a plane trip home in America while the rest stay here.

She had also seen the growing attraction Sango had with Miroku, and Ayame and Koga. She was sure that Ayame would stay with the guys. There would be no point if she went with her, Sango, and Shippo. She would have to build a whole new life over their. Plus she belonged here. Koga seems happy when she's around. Kagome was going to miss her.

Kagome smiled wistfully at that. She was really glad that Koga wasn't hung up on her now but she was still going to miss him too.

Sango was going to have a hard time leaving as well. Kagome saw that she had deep feelings for Miroku. Whenever Miroku was brought into the conversation she would blush like mad. She was going to miss how Miroku kept making Sango blush. Sango never blushes! Of course she would be very happy with out his roaming hands. At this Kagome rolled her eyes. What a ham.

But out of everyone she would miss Inuyasha the most. Just the thought of never seeing him again brought tears to her eyes.

She brushed the away forcefully. This was no time to be thinking things like that!

Kagome felt a chill go down her back. She tensed. Her stomach gave a powerful lurch.

The Uh-oh feeling…

_Crap!_ Kagome thought. She quickly shut off the water listening, hoping that what ever it was would just go away…

She stared at the curtain in front of her, hoping her eye wouldn't play tricks on her.

After a few minuets of nothing Kagome sighed and went back to her shower. She turned the water back on and grabbed the bottle of shampoo left here for them to use. Lathering it in her hair Kagome was aware that the feeling was not gone. Kagome had to close her eyes so that the shampoo wouldn't hurt them.

Unfortunately it only made the feeling worse.

Her heart was pounding heavily in her chest. Quickly she leaned back and rinsed the subs away. Quickly she opened her eyes in time to see a hand slowly make it's was to the edge of the shower curtain. By now Kagome's heart had stopped beating all together. Eyes wide she backed up and away from the shadow in front of her.

Kagome's back came against something cold and thought it was the back of the shower until she heard it breathing. Eyes wide Kagome spun around to find nothing behind her.

Her breathing was erratic. _Ok, so no time for conditioner. _Kagome joked. Swiftly Kagome turned off the water and ringed out her hair as fast as she could. Kagome's body trembled as she walked towards the end of the shower curtain. Kagome glanced once again threw it and whimpered. A figure stood towering over her threw the shower curtain.

Kagome silently slid down to the bottom. Her naked body shivered with fear and the cold the room had to offer.

She had to get out of their! Maybe it was the light…or Inuyasha! Kagome told herself. At the thought of Inuyasha Kagome relaxed a little. If it was him, may God have mercy on his soul once she got threw with him.

Kagome tried not to think that it wasn't Inuyasha since she had locked the door and she would have heard it open even if she hadn't locked it. Or would she?

Maybe she was so lost in thought that she didn't hear him come in….yeah that sounded right!

With new strength Kagome stood and in one motion opened the curtain.

And in that instant the strength flew away. Standing there was the man from the other day. Kagome flinched and slammed her eyes shut. But the image was still their. Hesitantly she eased her eyes open. Nothing was standing their. It was just the bathroom and her.

Kagome blinked a few times but the image was still as clear as ever. He had stood before her in his business suit all shredded. Blood was collecting under his feet. One leg was bent at an unnatural angle as his foot was station in the opposite direction.

His arms looked no better. One was broken and bent back, up, and around and came to rest at his chest. The other…well…was almost completely ripped from his body. The blood had long since clogged showing the bone and muscle that was still attached to it.

Gashes ran from minor to deadly deep all over his torso. She could still picture some of the ribs that were sticking out along with fat.

But what would never leave was the sight of his face. His head was bent to the side like someone had broken it and the twisted it so it 'looked' like it was suppose to. His mouth hung open, his jaw was un-hinged. His eyes were still their, but never seeing. The fragile tissue had been melted and burned leaving plain view of his socket. It was the only thing still liquid. The tissue pored down the sides of his face like tears collecting on the floor.

Kagome gained her wits again and told herself that as soon as she got out of there she would go find Inuyasha and be safe again.

She stood and shakily made her way over the lip of the tub. Once her feet hit the cold tile floor her door started to bang. Startled Kagome fell to the floor and scurried over to where her back was placed against the tub blocking her attempt for escape.

The door continued to bang. Kagome heard screaming and the pounding continued, more urgently then before. Kagome stared to feel around for something, anything, to protect her. Silent tears ran down her face on to the floor making everything blur into a multitude of dark colors. Her hand finally came in contact with something. Looking down Kagome fought the tears to get a better look.

Kagome stared at the iris surrounded by the sclera (A/n: That's the white part of the eye!). The colors of the iris slowly bleed onto the tips of her fingers staining them.

Kagome screamed.

With out realizing it Kagome had lifted herself and dropped back into the tub still screaming. The banging grew even more desperate then before. Kagome never heard it due to the ear splitting scream. Suddenly the door caved and a figure rushed in.

Finding its target it was all but a blur before Kagome was in its arms.

"Kagome, what happened!" Inuyasha voice broke threw her screams. Trembling Kagome clung to Inuyasha for dear life. She felt Inuyasha stiffen before he stood up with her in his arms and walked towards a towel slowly covering her with it.

Kagome sobbed terrified into his chest.

"Shhhh, Kagome calm down. You ok now, nothing's going to touch you." Inuyasha promised. He carried her back into her room and sat her down on the bed.

Kagome clung tighter to his shirt afraid that he would disappear and leave her with the demons playing with her mind. But he didn't. Inuyasha softly brushed the tears from her eyes and held her until she stopped crying.

She was still shaking thought so Inuyasha tightened the towel around her making sure to keep his eyes on her face so not to scare her.

"What happened?" Inuyasha said softly. More tears fell as she recalled what happened. Inuyasha felt a little guilty that he caused some of the scaring to begin with.

"Why were you banging on the door to begin with?" Kagome asked her voice still shaking.

Inuyasha blushed. "Well, you weren't in your bed, and with that wound on you I thought you might have been in trouble…." He mumbled that last part embarrassed at being caught worrying about her.

Kagome smiled and quickly kissed him on the cheek. The feeling of her lips lingered on his skin as a blush covered his face.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"Keh."

…**_If Death's a taker who is the giver?  
My passion once walked over the land  
Ashes to ashes, dust turned to sand.  
_**

A/N: Ok, Finally! This chapter was the hardest chapter ever! Yes it did go threw some things we already know, but there were some ya didn't know too. Now! Review or be destroyed! Please?

P.S. – The poem between the scenes is Ashes to Ashes and Dust to dust poem. If it makes no scene to ya copy and past the lyrics together. The next verse come in the next chapter. Ja Ne!


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24/ A whole new world

A/N: This chapter is not scary. Sorry ya'll. More or less it's like a climax to the grand finale! What this chapter is is a little Inuyasha and Kagome romance. Not a lot since I'm not very good at it. Sorry. Hope ya'll do enjoy it though.

Disclaimer: Nope…not even the romance…poo.

_**Ashes to ashes, lust into lust…**_

Inuyasha sat in his room thinking. They were so close to finding the truth about Naraku, but something was bugging him. What was he missing? It really didn't help that Kagome keeps getting attacked either.

Inuyasha sighed as he stretched out onto his bed and stared at the ceiling.

Kagome had told him what happened in the bathroom and so concluded that the dude that came to see Naraku had died. What if they left the CD?

Inuyasha was about to bolt up when another thought struck him.

He had no idea were the man had slept. He relaxed in the bed again and tried to think of anything that could lead to having his hands on that CD!

Inuyasha rolled over onto his stomach and went threw the attacks in order from the beginning.

It really all started when Kagome and Sango and Shippo arrived. Could they have something to do with everything that has happened?

He shook his head. No way. They were in as much danger as him, Koga, Miroku, and Ayame.

Then another thought struck him…the first time they came in counter Kikyo was a few days after they arrived!

_Flash back…_

_Reporter: "We are stationed here in front of the house belonging to a young girl and her mother. Her mother had been found inside murdered in the bathroom closet, her daughter was found not to far in an ally also murdered. We have reports that the daughter, Kikyo, had been out with her friends when she left to go home to, apparently, finding her mother for dead…" _

_At that time Inuyasha had walked in standing at the door way looking around at the pale faces._

"_Oi! What's going on? Why is-"Everybody shushed him then returned back to the news. Inuyasha sat down next to Miroku and watched what was happening on the screen. A picture popped up receiving gasps of surprised at the young girl. It was a picture of Kikyo the way they found her. Her body was twisted in a direction that it shouldn't be twisted, her jaw was missing, leaving her tongue to hang out, and her eyes open wide in fear. Her arm was pointing at the screen and what looked like straight out of the door way were Kagome had currently coming threw. Looking at the screen Kagome stared at the dead girl realizing what she was seeing dropped to her knees. That's just not right! She…she's the girl I keep seeing! _

_Kagome bolted from her position on the floor and ran over to were Sango was still gaping at the screen. _

"_Sango! What's her name?" Sango looked at her with wide eyes._

"_Kikyo." Suddenly the room got cold. Kagome looked at the screen and saw the hand twitch a little. _

"_Everybody! Out of the room NOW!" Everyone stared at her like she was insane. "What are ya'll stupid? GET OUT NOW!" _

"_Why?" But Kagome didn't answerer. Turning everyone saw what made Kagome stop speaking. Kikyo once a picture on the screen was now a moving picture on the screen! Kikyo's face had gotten so close to the screen that you could see all the cut and bruises she had received. Her eyes were cold and deadly and her tongue lolled out as she tried to make a sound. Then all went static. No one dared to move. _

"_What just happened?" Inuyasha had regained his composure first and turned to look at Kagome. Sango had turned away from the screen as well and was shivering with fear at the site she witness. Miroku and Koga were staring at the ground face white with terror, and Shippo had long since bolted from the room to find somewhere that looked happy. Kagome was still staring at the screen blankly. _

"_Hello? What happened Ka-" _

"_I don't know Inuyasha. I don't know…" Kagome started to shake. Sango went over and hugged her trying to make her feel better. "All I know is that…she is following me."_

_End Flashback…_

They never really talked about it after that. So maybe there is something going on between them.

Inuyasha stood up and walked towards Kagome's room. Opening her door Inuyasha thought his heart had stopped when he saw her bed empty but it resumed it's beating when he saw her form by the window.

The wind was blowing softly playing with her hair in fancy dancing patterns. Her eyes were shining in the light of the waxing moon in the sky. Her face was drawn in a small frown that made something in his heart cringe.

Casually he strolled over and leaned on the window next to her.

"You ok?" He asked softly. Mutely she nodded, never taking her eyes off the moon.

"You don't look ok." He said. Kagome's eyes met his for a brief moment before shifting her gaze back to the moon.

"It still kinda bugs me I guess."

Inuyasha stared at her bemused. "What does?"

"All this ghost business we have to deal with!" Kagome said. She pushed her hound out the window and swept it as if to whip away this whole ordeal. Sighing Kagome walked over to her bed and plopped down on it with her head in her hands.

"We came here to relax, have fun, and fool around, to get away from the stress over there for a month. Too bad it followed."

"What do you mean by that? What followed?" Now they were getting somewhere.

Silence

Kagome's eyes met his again with such intensity that Inuyasha felt a little weak in the knees. Such fear and anger resided in them. Inuyasha wished more than anything at the moment to whip all that away. He made his way towards her about to comfort her when her words stopped him cold.

"Kikyo. Kikyo followed me here."

…_**The knight in the river now only rusts…**_

Sango and Ayame were both reclining on the couch in the living room. Koga and Miroku were in separate chairs facing them and Shippo and Kilala were near the roaring fire close by.

"How can we stop this?" Koga suddenly asked.

"Simple. We find a CD, figure out who kills who, we kill them and were done." Sango said.

"We've already been threw this though." Miroku complained.

"He's right. We still have no way of getting the CD without risking anyone's life. We need to look in another direction." Ayame said. They all sighed.

Moment's passed while they all listened to the fire. It cracked and snapped, making words fare too softly for their ears. Each person was trapped in his or her own thoughts.

"I have an idea." Shippo called out softly. No one took notice, to far gone with their thoughts. Shippo studied each of their faces realizing that they weren't thinking about any CD…

Well…not everyone.

Sango looked like she was still thinking about the situation at hand since her face was very serious and bleak looking. Thank God someone was…

Looking over at Ayame you could defiantly tell that her mind was not on their mission. In fact by the way she's looking at Koga you could tell what she was thinking about. She even had a light blush forming…

Koga was no better. In fact he was staring at his feet! And look at that hue on his face! Now was a time Shippo wished he had a camera.

Miroku was the most obvious though. Heck, he was staring point blank at Sango with a perverted smile on. Not to mention there was a little drool.

Shippo rolled his eyes upwards. Such a bunch of fools…

"Hey!" Shippo yelled as loud as he could. The result was quite comical.

Everyone jumped as if someone shocked them before scurrying in a huddle in the middle of the floor.

"S-Shippo! What d-did you do that for!" Koga yelled.

Shippo gathered his wits swiftly. Someone had to be mature around here.

"I had an idea."

Silence

"Well!" They all chorused.

"I wanna go back to the placed behind the doors." Shippo said calmly.

"You wanna go were?" Ayame asked. Sango and Miroku had gotten very still. They knew what he meant.

Back to where they found him…

…_**The passion burns a warm tender flame…**_

"What do you mean followed?" Inuyasha asked quietly.

"Well…more like haunting."

"How long has it been going on?" He watched Kagome play with her hair, watching as her eyes moved to the top left down to the bottom right. She remembered something…but then tried to forget it.

"Tell me!" Inuyasha snapped causing her to jump.

"A few days before the contest was announced." She said in a rush. "I first say it during school…then while I was walking home with Sango. Funny thing, Sango didn't see it. No one on the street did and neither at school…"

"What happened?" He asked a little more gently yet firmly. He needed to know.

"Well…

_**Flash back **_

_Kagome looked around the clearing then saw something that made her freeze. A girl, that looked a lot like her, without a jaw hanging by a rope around her neck. Her blood shot eyes stared at her with her tongue hanging out of her jawless mouth. Her body was torn and broken hanging limply with only one problem, her arm was parallel with the ground and was pointing strait at Kagome. Kagome tore her eyes away from the image, to with disgust. Suddenly she felt something wrap around her leg. Kagome looked down and saw, what looked like a pink snake, sneaking around her ankle. Before she could react it gave a sharp tug that sent Kagome to the ground. _

"_**You! You areee the one I'm looking forrr! Give meee you powerrrr!" **The girl screeched out. Kagome noticed that the pink snake was actually the girls tongue! She was drawing Kagome closer and closer. _

"_N…no! Leave me ALONE!" Kagome shouted. All of a sudden everything turned a brilliant green and then white. Kagome could see that her powers had reacted to her cries and had saved her again. Threw the light Kagome saw only a skeleton hanging by the rope from the tree. _

_**End Flashback**_

"…and then there was…"

_**Another flashback**_

_Kagome and Sango were heading for Kagome's home to work on her home work so on and so forth. While on the way to the house, they past a dark ally. Kagome stopped as a shiver went threw her spine. As she glanced over into the ally she saw a person rising from the shadows. She was walking towards her in what looked like a torn dress. Kagome could see that Sango had also seen this and was going pale in the face. Looking back Kagome saw that it had stopped and was looking at her hands and brought them to her face. Pulling them down Kagome saw that her eyes were open and that they were nothing but the whites of her eyes. _

_Suddenly everything grew darker. Kagome grabbed Sango's hand to make sure that she was still with her. As she looked back into the ally the girl was gone. Sighing Kagome dragged Sango with her past the ally when Sango's hand was yanked from hers. Turning she saw Sango standing their shivering with her hands over her eyes. _

"_Sango what's wrong?" Kagome asked. Sango pulled down her hand and Sango's image vanished into the girl in the white dress. Kagome screamed and shot out an energy blast strait at her. Then the image vanished leaving Kagome alone in the middle of the street. Kagome frantically looked for Sango in the ally._

"_Kagome where are you!" Kagome heard Sango's voice around the corner. Sprinting Kagome caught up with Sango and gave a huge sigh of relief and crashed on the pavement. _

"_Kagome! Man you looked like you saw a ghost!" Sango commented while helping her up. _

"_Sango, you have no idea." Kagome said to herself. _

_**End another Flashback**_

"…then the next time was here." Kagome took a bated breath. She stared at Inuyasha worried that he would think that she was the cause of it all. His eyes were turned away staring at the moon threw her window.

Kagome waited holding her breath just knowing that he was going to turn around and walk away. She brought this and got their group in the middle of it all. It was all her fault.

To say she was surprised when, instead of walking away, he went and opened the window even wider then already, was an understatement. He shocked her even more when he turned with a smile and held out his hand.

"Hey Velma, come with me."

"What?" Kagome asked surprised.

"Come with me." His smile grew at her confusion.

"Why?" She asked cautiously. He rolled his eyes. Must she ask so many questions?

"Don't you trust me?" His face was saying that he was hurt but his eyes showed humor. Was this some kind of a trick? What if it was another ghost pretending to be Inuyasha and would drop her to her doom once out of the window!

Nah. She would know if it was a ghost or not. But then…what is he up to and what is with that creepy smile of his. Oh, look. Their goes his eye twitching…better answer his question.

"Yes…" Kagome said slowly. Well ghost, she thought to her self, guess now's your chance to kill me. Shakily she took his hand.

Quick as a flash Inuyasha jumped out of the window bringing Kagome along for the ride. She didn't even have time to scream before Inuyasha swung her onto his back.

Kagome gripped his shirt tightly as the plummeted towards the ground.

'Crap!' Kagome screamed in her mind. 'I should have known!' She was certain she was going to die right then and their. She buried her face into his shoulder thinking this was the end.

"You Ok back their?" Inuyasha called out. Kagome realized that they were no longer falling!

"W-what…I thought we were going to die…" Kagome said amazed. They were flying! The ground flew below them at such an amazing pace it seemed like a blur in her eyes.

"This is incredible! Are we really flying?" She asked. Inuyasha laughed a little.

"I wish." He said. His feet touched the ground before springing up again getting higher. "This is as close as were going to get. Just think of it as falling with style."

Kagome smiled at his little joke while watching things come at an amazing speed only to pass in a blur. Thank God she wasn't motion sick.

"Still…it seems so unreal." She commented. "Like a whole new world…"

Inuyasha laughed out loud at this.

"What?" Kagome said a little offended. That's what she thought anyways.

"Nothing…you just reminded me of a song." He glanced back and gave her a smirk.

"Oh? What song?"

"**I can show you the world  
Shining, shimmering, splendid **

**Tell me, princess, now when did  
You last let your heart decide?**"

His voice carried peircing the night air. If their were people around their were sure to hear him…not that she minded.

"Nice Inuyasha. Earlier we were talking about Scooby-doo and now Aladdin. Way to many cartoons don't you think?"

"Heck no! There is no such thing as too much cartoons!"

"Heh, whatever you say." Kagome stared out ahead of them trying to figure out were they were heading. "Inuyasha…were are we going?"

"You'll see…"

A few minuets passed as they aproced a city. Inuyasha smirked to himself. Wait till Kagome get's a load of this.

"**I can open your eyes  
Take you wonder by wonder  
Over, sideways and under  
On a magic carpet ride…**

Kagome stared at the back of his head wondering what he ment or just singing to himself. Suddenly Inuaysha jerked them to the side just barly missing a wall then jumping on said wall going sideways, vertical to the ground.

Kagome tighted her hold on him while in the back of her mind noticing him holding on to her tighter too.

"Inuyasha! This is crazy! Are you trying to kill us?"

"**A whole new world  
A new fantastic point of view  
No one to tell us no  
Or where to go  
Or say we're only dreaming**…"

They had just passed the city limits and were running along the edge of a huge lake. The moon reflected off of its surface making it shimmer like silver. He really was showing her a whole new world…

"**A whole new world (Kagome)  
A dazzling place I never knew…**

Inuyasha made a huge jump, soaring over a bridge…it felt like they were hovering for a moment…

**  
But when I'm way up here  
It's crystal clear  
That now I'm in a whole new world with you…"**

Inuyasha smiled at hearing Kagome singing with him. In midair he jumped a little more. They could see everything up here!

**  
"Now I'm in a whole new world with you!" (Inuyasha)**

Kagome laughed. It was just like in Alladin. Just without a majic carpet… Kagome lifted her arms from around his neck letting herself feel like she was flying. Looking around her she could see birds taking off from the bridge to join them in their flight.

It was an…

"**Unbelievable sights  
Indescribable feeling  
Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling  
Through an endless diamond sky…**

Inuyasha let go of Kagome for a brif moment swinging her to the front only to hold her in a bridal way.

He landed on the top of the highest point on the bridge. The wind ripped threw their clothes tugging at them for their interference in their flight.

They had stood there for only a second before Inuyasha smirked down at the bewildered Kagome as she continued to sing her part and then jumped off the bridge to the water below.

**A whole new world  
Don't you dare close your eyes (Inuyasha)**

Kagome almost shut them completely. The ground was approching again…and this time she was in the front!

Suddenly Inuyasha's feet hit a hidden rock in the water and propelled them vertical from the water.

**  
A hundred thousand things to see  
Hold your breath - it gets better (Inuyasha)**

Inuyasha let Kagome lean down a little letting her hand skim the surface of the water. He continued to dance across the waters surface like a bulet. To anyone who looked…it was like seeing a shadow.

**  
I'm like a shooting star  
I've come so far  
I can't go back to where I used to be **

They reached the end of the lake and Inuyasha ran a little further aiming them for a rocky edge of the lake away from wondering eyes…

Kagome turned her gaze to Inuyasha seeing him smile for real. She was amazed that he wasn't even out of breath yet!

As if reading her thoughts Inuyasha turned his gaze down at her and his smile turned into a smirk.

Kagome pouted a little at his smirk but it didn't last long.

**A whole new world (Inuyasha)  
Every turn a surprise (Kagome)  
With new horizons to pursue (Inu)  
Every moment red-letter (Kag)**

Inuyashastopped running finally but didn't let her go. His gaze was still locked on hers.

**  
I'll chase them anywhere (Together)  
There's time to spare  
Let me share this whole new world with you**

Finally Inuyasha let Kagome down onto her feet but didn't let go of her hands. Strick that, he _couldn't_ let them go…****

A whole new world 

Inuyashasang softly…waiting for her reply. He felt Kagome tighen her hold on his hand.

**That's where we'll be (Kag)  
A thrilling chase (Inu)  
A wondrous place (Kag)**

He couldn't help it anymore. He pulled Kagome towards himself and envelopped her into a hug. Almost instantly the hug was returned. Smiling they sang the last part of the song…

**  
For you and me…**

…_**Love and me are one in the same…**_

"No Shippo. It's too dangerous." Sango said firmly. Kilala mewed in agreement beside Shippo.

"But-"

"No butt's Shippo." Miroku said.

"Yeah, we promised Kagome to take care of you and were going to keep that promise." Koga said.

"Plus if we didn't…it would be our heads coming off next…" Ayame said making everyone shiver.

"Hell, we'll take Naraku head on five times instead of facing Kagome's wrath." Sango said miserably.

"Then what are we going to do about this?" Shippo questioned.

"Well just have to wait when the time comes." Miroku said soothingly. "Patience is a virtue. No one ever gets anything from hastiness."

"Except Inuyasha, but he's an exception." Koga said.

"Too true." Everyone said with a sigh before going back to their thinking.

…_**But what difference does all of this make…**_

Inuyasha swiftly slipped threw the open window on Kagome's room with said girl on his back. Kagome slid off his back just before landing on her butt. Kagome glared at him from that position.

"What?" Inuyasha asked sweetly. Like he didn't know…

Kagome's hair was a mess. Her face was stark white but this time Inuyasha knew why so it's didn't matter at the moment.

"Y-you did that on p-purpose!"

"Did what?" Inuyasha said all innocent like.

"Don't act all innocent! You meant to drop me a hundred feet the bullet your way towards the mansion at a break necking speed!" Kagome yelled in a huff.

"Oh…is that all…well then yeah, heh, I did do it on purpose." Inuyasha turned his back on her before breaking into fits of laughter.

"Ha, ha laugh it up dog boy. You'll get yours."

"Ooooo I'm shaking."

Kagome stuck out her tongue at him causing him to go into another fit of laughter.

"Jerk…" Kagome muttered.

Once Inuyasha got his laughing spell under control the room lapsed into a comfortable silence. Kagome glanced at the clock and gasped.

"It's 3 in the morning!"

"Snap! We better head off to bed pronto!"

Inuyasha and Kagome made a mad dash to the bathroom to brush their teeth like good children. Evidently they ended up making it a race to see who can finish first while still having cleaned ALL their teeth.

Kagome was the first to spit and wash her mouth out.

"Ha! I win! Boo Ya!" She did a slight victory dance. Inuyasha finished soon after and spit as well.

"Yeah, yeah go yell it to the whole world why don't you." He grumbled.

"Hey Inuyasha?"

"Hm?"

"Thank you." Inuyasha turned to ask what for but was suddenly met with a pair of warm lips.

Both were a little shocked. Kagome was actually aiming for his cheek, too bad (Or not) that he moved. Inuyasha took this chance to deepen the kiss a little.

They both broke away looking very red in the face, unable to meet each others eye.

"Uh…w-well, good night Inuyasha." Kagome said.

"Good night Kagome." They both made their way to their separate rooms. Kagome closed the door behind her and locked it before sliding down to the floor.

She placed a shaking hand over her lips still tingling with the feel of his, wanting to savor the feeling forever.

…_**Should I love just for love's sake…**_

Inuyasha was basically no different.

He had taken Kagome out to forget everything for a brief moment.

It worked. They both forgot the danger they constantly faced.

Mission accomplished.

That's all folks.

…

Thank God he got a reward!

He felt like he was lighter then air. There was a bounce to his step as he got into bed. The warmth of her lips where still their even as he closed his eyes dreaming up more of her kisses.

…_**I don't think so that's not what I am  
But destiny's odd, my thoughts I now damn  
Water, water, drown this rose bud  
Ashes to ashes, dust turn to mud  
**_

A/N: Ok I'm tired…so I'll end here. Sorry ya'll. Also, that is as far as I can go in the 'romance' department. Maybe next time will be better. And girls…look for a guy like that! The kind to be on cloud nine after one kiss! I know theirs one out their! Please leave a review! Love ya'll Jane!


End file.
